Reign
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: In a world ruled by money, the real power in Panem lies in the business owners. Reign Industries is the most successful businesses that the country has ever seen. CEO Charles Reignmen and his family are constant topics in the media, but when Charles ends up dead, everyone has the same question: Who did it?
1. Long May He Reign

_If I had a do-over,_

 _The question is: would I take it?_

 _Because a life like mine exceeds boundaries_

 _The problem is: a life like mine makes many enemies_

 **Charles Reignmen, 55**

 **CEO of Reignmen Industries**

* * *

The leaves crunched underneath me as I ran into the deserted forest behind my house. I stumble as I trip over a tree. The drugs in my body are starting to overtake me, but I can't let them win. I cannot allow them to get what they want.

"Charles?" asks the voice of my attacker in a sing-songy voice. "Why don't you come out here and fight like a man?"

Rather than respond, I continue to run. Willing my feet to carry me somewhere hidden. Somewhere where I can just sleep off these drugs and then come back guns blazing at my attacker.

I run several more paces before I fall to the ground and land with a loud thud. _No!_ I think to myself as I hear their voice getting closer and closer. _You're Charles Reignmen. You've worked too damn hard for what you have to go out like a little punk!_

With an agonizing inner strength, even I didn't know I possessed I push up with my arms off the ground. I feel like I'm running again when I feel a massive sensation push me down. Falling face first into the cold earth that had just swallowed me.

I can't move. I feel my attacker grab ahold of my arm as I get flipped over to look up at the sky. The sun is setting, and if I weren't about to have to fight for my life, I would have considered this night pretty. The orange and pink color of the sky bounce off each other allowing them to work together. _This is an album cover._ I think to myself as my attacker steps into view.

"Why are you doing this?" I manage to ask as my eyes begin to droops. I feel the drugs finally getting what they want as they overcome my consciousness.

"Oh, Charles," says my attacker with a thick laugh as they pull a gun out from their jacket pocket. "Do you have to ask?"

The last thing I hear before I die is the sound of gunfire.

* * *

I bet you're wondering what the hell you just witnessed. Well, I'm here to tell you that it was the fall of a legacy. The end of an era, and most importantly the thing that will single-handedly pick up my career in a way that I could never have imagined.

You see, what you just witnessed was my death.

The first thing you should know about me was I was not a good man. This story isn't one of sugar plums and rainbows or even one that will leave you in a good mood. I'm also willing to bet that once you find out the story behind the name, you'll want to kill me yourself.

I was a shark, but to be in the industry I was in, you had to be one.

Let me tell you something about our World and the country we live in. The President holds no power in a country like Panem. In a world where we are developing such high tech operations, in a world where we are curing diseases, in a world where we are holding the very shreds of everything we love by keeping the people separated and in a lost void of depression, you don't need power.

Money, money is what you need to make your little world go round.

Oh, and I had money. I had lots of money. Reignmen Industries wasn't just a media mogul. It was an icon in this nation of fading trends. It was a monument as to what you could achieve if you never took no for an answer. Reign was everything I ever worked for in my life, and nobody: not my wife, my kids, President Snow, anyone could take it away from me.

Or I at least thought that was true.

If I'm going to tell my story though, and you're going to need to understand some people that were in my life. The first of which are those blasted Victors that I consequently brought to myself, Kenna Rockwall and Demelza Pierce.

They were models I scouted after their respective games. Who better to represent a brand that someone who has faced so much adversity and still managed to overcome it? These two girls were the perfect spokesmodels for makeup brands, car commercials, music video models. You name it; I got them the job. All because there was something real about them. Being from District 8 serves them well.

But they couldn't keep their noses in their own damn business.

My children mean the absolute world to me. In this world where I did all sorts of evil and misguided things, they were the ones I did it for. I would move heaven and hell for those kids. The truth of the matter is, I was looking for a replacement. Someone who could take my place. All of them thought they deserved it the most.

My oldest, Charles Jr, was a disappointment. I loved the boy to bits, but at 27 years old there's only so much that you can allow a child to get away with. It was my responsibility as a parent to mold him and to make him into a man that was respectable and able to take on anything that was thrown his way. Unfortunately, for both him and myself, that was lost on the boy. And I failed him miserably in that regard. Towards the end of my life, I tried to push him but ended up resenting me for it.

My eldest daughter, Eleanor or as we called her Elle, was everything you wanted to see in a student. She was savvy, and quick on her feet. She had the world of possibilities ahead of her. Her problem was her lack of killer instincts. If she had that shark mentality, I would have left her the company in an instant. She was too scared to step on her siblings and take what was hers. To motherly to want to go into attack mode. I resented her because of that, and she always strove for more from me.

My youngest, Barrett and Cosette, are twins. Barrett had all of the killer instincts in the world, but none of the business savvy to take him farther than his siblings. The poor kid tried so hard and worked his butt off to become more like his father, but sadly never amounted to what I needed. Cosette was a happy blend of all three of my older children, however. A baby in the eyes of her father, a party girl in the eye of the media, and able to seal any deal with the help of her looks in the eyes of her siblings. Cosette had it made, the only issue with leaving Reign to her was that she was so young. Her emotions crowd her judgment.

All of my children hated me the moment that gun trigger was pulled. All of my children had a reason to take me out. Throughout our time telling you of my life, I'll reveal more about them. Which leads me to the last person that was heavily involved in my life, my wife, Eleanor Reignmen.

Eleanor was every man's dream. Model, businesswoman, philanthropist. Eleanor did it all. I was an idiot though. In my youthful urges and lavish lifestyle, I convinced myself she wasn't enough for me. I sought love and affection elsewhere, and why she never left me, she always did have some sort of anger towards me. Though we never actually spoke about my affairs.

This story is not about my life as a whole. Consider this a partial autobiography. You're about to hear things about me that every media correspondent dug for, for weeks after my death. This is my life unfiltered.

Don't forget; this isn't a happy ended story. This isn't one about a family overcoming odds and sticking together. You've seen the ending. It ends in cold-blooded murder.

No, this is a story of betrayal and the ultimate lies.

I bet you're wondering why I took the time to introduce you to my family and close relationships. Surely they must work together for the justice of their father, mentor, or husband.

But one of them still pulled the trigger.

Get ready to go into a case even the best investigators can't even crack. My legacy now lies in the cold dark earth, and my blood lies absorbed in the dirt behind my woods. My company, the only thing to never betray me, still sits at the top of the mountain I carried it too.

Long may it reign.

 **Before I get the swarms of people asking me, no Crash Landing is not canceled. Far from it actually. It's only just getting started. I did, however, want to get started on my next series. It's obviously called Reign, and I've put so much thought into what I want this to be. Poor Jenna has had her ear talked off on a continuous basis about this story. I'm happy that I'm finally able to post this prologue.**

 **With that being said, the start for this SYOT is going to be later. Maybe at the beginning of December is when you'll see the first tribute update. I will be posting the occasional prologue throughout this period though to keep this fresh in your minds, and also so you can get character ideas.**

 **With that being said, what do you think? Think Charles is going to be a good character to hear from? FYI, he's talking from death. Tried to keep this as first person as possible. He obviously knows about his own life, but I wouldn't count it as second person as much as I would count this story taking place in two different times.**

 *****Edit: I was going to address all of this in the forms, however, someone asked me and I feel it might be easier to do it this way. The time period for this game is the 6th Hunger Games. Kenna won the 3rd Hunger Games and Demelza won the 5th. Both are from District 8. This makes sense because the Hunger Games are brand new. Kenna would be one of the only mentors, so it makes sense that she could bring someone back. (You guys also haven't met Demelza yet, yikes.) This is a normal SYOT. Everything will be played out like normal. Only difference is this is COMPLETELY separate from Katherine/Sailor/Alma/Clyde. (A little bummed but it was time let's be real.) This is a COMPLETELY new series. A whole new world if you would. So there will be new growth in the characters, and maybe even contridictions to the world I made in my past series. I've tried to do my best to completely separate this, though.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	2. The Victors

**Demelza Pierce, 19**

 **Victor of the 5th Hunger Games**

* * *

"You heard it here first, Charles Reignmen, CEO, and Founder of Reignmen Industries is dead at the ripe age of 55. While police are being reticent about the details, an inside source tells _Panem at 6_ that we are looking at murder. Reignmen Industries remains open today as talent signed from everywhere has made their way to pay their respects to whom many have called the Father of Entertainment. Charles Reignmen leaves behind a wife and 4 children, none of whom were available for comment. But as the doors to Reignmen Industries stays open, the question remains, can an empire run without its ruler? My name is Cynthia Tran, and this is _Panem at 6!"_

Barrett clicks off the television and turns over in the bed. It's been quieter than usual during our secret meetings. There hasn't been a lot of eye contact, and he has been very disconnected. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to come when he called. I just hope I'm making things easier and not harder.

"You promise you're not just sleeping with me because my father was CEO of Reignmen Industries?" asks Barrett not turning his head from the wall as he asks. "Because if you are, you don't have to anymore. He's dead," he says with a slight whimper in his voice.

"Look at me," I say as I run my hand along his back. He nods his head no, but I'm consistent. "Look at me," I say again. This time with more force, so he knows that I mean it. He turns his head back towards me, and tears are welling up in his eyes. I lean down and kiss him on the mouth. "This was never a casual thing for me Barrett," I say as I lift his arm up and fit inside of them. "I'm with you because I love you. I didn't even know your dad was Charles Reignmen when we met."

And that was the truth. Growing up in District 8 doesn't leave a lot of time for celebrity gossip. Everyone knew Charles Reignmen. He was an icon to the country we lived in. Saying I didn't know who he was is an absolute lie. I knew who Charles was, but this boy was standing before me I had no idea. Out of all of his kids, Barrett is the one that's never in the media. Cosette is always in some party scandal. Charlie is always on the gossip channels with which new model he's dating at the time, and Elle is always on the "What's hot and trendy" list.

"You promise?" Barrett asks me. "Because I don't think I could handle losing two people. I don't say that to guilt you into this, but rather just be honest."

"I promise," I say quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers

We lay there in silence for a long while before he unravels from me and gets out of the bed. Putting his clothes on he turns back to me and smiles. "I'm going to get something to eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I am finally hungry. Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're getting is fine," I say. "Thank you."

He nods, and he leaves the room, and I am left looking around in awe of the expensive hotel room that has become our haven in the world. Barrett approached me right after I became a Victor. It was a rough game. The whole games were finished in the point of the bloodbath. My victory had everything to do with luck, and even then, I know Kenna still would have preferred David over me. I still remember the girl from 1 slitting his throat. She was about to kill me as well when she smiled. "You're lucky you're pretty, 8.," she said as she ran off joined back into the fight. She was killed by the boy from 7 only moments later.

I managed to sneak behind a bush, and before I knew it, we were at the last 3. The boy from 2, and the girl from 11. They fought bravely, and for awhile I was gearing up to have to fight before they both stabbed each other. It was literally at the same time, and directly in the stomach. They both fell, and a few minutes later their cannon's sounded.

I jump when I hear the lock to the room open and see Barrett walking in with two cheeseburgers and a large french fry. My stomach leaps with excitement because I haven't eaten bad all week. "I know you're in runway season," says Barrett, "But is one meal going to hurt you?"

"No," I say with a smile. "One meal won't hurt me."

"You have that look," he says as he stares at me. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just the games," I say honestly. "We have a council meeting coming up this week. It just makes me nervous. It's my first one, and I know a lot of the other Victors don't respect me for how I won."

"You won because you were destined to," says Barrett. "Just like I'm destined to run my Father's company."

He takes a bite of the burger, and his eyes almost roll into the back of his head. He smiles as he chews and throws his head back in a dramatic way that always makes me laugh. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're an absolute mess," I say with a chuckle.

"Only in front of you," he says mid-bite. He pulls out a phone, and his eyes widen a bit. He instantly starts typing back and then sets his food down on the wrapper it came in. He throws his phone in anger, and then jumps up from the bed and starts pacing. I stare at him wide-eyed, and a little afraid as he walks from one wall to the other.

"What happened?" I ask

"He didn't leave a specific child in the will to take over the company," he says. "We have to compete for it."

* * *

 **Kenna Rockwall, 20**

 **Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games**

* * *

We all sit around in silence as we wait for the Head Gamemaker to come into the room. The truth is none of us like each other. I suppose Demelza and I are friends, but that's only because we are from the same District. No, the truth is that none of us like each other because we all know one thing about the other: we're ruthless.

You have to be ruthless to win the games. There's no such thing as a good person who wins a killing match. When it comes down to it at the end of the day, you saw your life as more important than the others around you. I know I sure did.

Gabriel clears his throat and looks around the table. "So how is everyone doing?" he asks us.

"Seriously?" asks Marcus with an eye-roll. His many tattoos are rippling as he flexes in anger. "Just don't dude. Let's not sit here and pretend that we want to be here."

"We have no choice but to be here," I add agreeing with him.

"Exactly," says Gabriel. "I figured that we could at least be cordial and try to have a basic conversation. I'm not asking for your life story. Just how your day is going."

No one answers him, and we continue to sit in silence. I know this sounds weird and petty, but I keep track of what happens in the games. Marcus' and Jesse's girl from 1 killed my boy last year. Gabriel's boy killed her closely after. Demelza managed to sneak behind a bush, and from there she just sat there while others killed each other.

"My day is going okay," says Demelza from next to me at the table. "Thank you for asking."

"Of course your day is going well," says Marcus from his spot. "Little Miss Princess didn't need to do _anything_ during your time in the games! We all had to suffer; you just sat there."

"I watched my District partner die right next to me." Demelza snapped from where she was sitting. "I'm so tired of you guys telling me that I didn't try. I did what I could! There's no honor in winning anyway. What do you get to claim other than being the second worst person to ever live, Marcus?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Demelza usually is a soft and sweet person, I've never seen this fire in her.

"Lay off, Marcus," I say from next to her. She looks at me and gives me an appreciative nod, and then the door opens. Cambridge Lyons walks into the room with a confident stride. He smiles and nods to each of us politely as he takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Victors," says Cambridge. "Always a pleasure to see you guys here. The best of the best is sitting before me, so congratulations on that. I mean it, my arenas were some of the best engineered imaginative pieces I would think of. So really you outsmarted me."

Always the charmer, Cambridge is.

"This year, you have something to ponder. With the death of Charles Reignmen, the President is doing everything in his power right now to keep Reignmen Industries afloat. The children of Charles Reignmen, this year, will be competing for the title of head of the company. They will be competing via the Hunger Games."

"Wait, like they're fighting?" asks Demelza with a shocked expression.

"No, sweet girl," says Cambridge. "They'll be acting as arena designers for this game. Charles last will stated that he wanted his company to be left to the most capable. So while the company has to go to one of the children, the company's board of trustees will be making the final vote after the games."

"Why tell us this?" asks Jesse who's been quiet up until now. His voice gives me a shiver. He killed eight people during his time in the games, and he doesn't feel affected by it like the rest of us. He likes it.

"My dear Victors, I'm afraid this game can get very dark."

"No kidding," I pipe up from my seat. Cambridge rolls his eyes as Gabriel stifles a laugh.

"I mean, with these four competing, there is a good chance they're going to go all out. There isn't a budget like normal. So anything goes when it comes to these people making the games. I just want you to be prepared for what you're going to see. I don't see this being a very calm game."

"No game where you kill people is," says Demelza as she stands up. "Are we free to go now?"

Cambridge looks surprised but nods his head. "Yes," he says. "That's all I have to talk about."

She gets up and leaves, and instantly pulls out her phone. I quickly get up and follow her, and I hear her talking fiercely into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Demelza?" I ask

She instantly hangs up the phone and turns to me. "What?" she hisses.

"I'm sorry that Marcus came down so hard on you today." I say looking at her. "You went through the same things as the rest of us. I know that it-"

"Stop being nice to me. I know you don't mean it." says Demelza looking at me. Before I am able to respond she continues. "I know that you preferred David over me. I heard you talking to him the night before the games." my face turns white. That was the result of a drunken night, and a lot of mistakes. "You had feelings for him, Kenna. You were willing to just let me die in that arena to save him. So don't be nice to me now. Let's just pretend like none of this ever happened."

She turns and walks away, and I'm left standing in the center of the hallway with a ball in my stomach.

 **Just a little world building and introductions to characters. :)**

 **I've received 28 submissions which are absolutely** _ **brilliant**_ **from only one chapter. Thank you to everyone who submitted. My chapters usually are quicker in the amount of time it takes to post, but I've been trying to spread them out for submission's sake.**

 **Deadline to submit is still December 1st. If you've already submitted more than 1, please don't submit anymore. I try to do one tribute per, unless the story is VERY captivating.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	3. The Funeral

**Elle Reignmen**

 **Daughter of Charles Reignmen**

* * *

We sit in silence in our dad's office. All four of us were never allowed in here; it almost feels disrespectful to be in here now. Mom has been a nervous wreck, so naturally, it's been me stepping up and helping my siblings get through this.

I've always been the one who has had to step up. Mom was never really a warm person, and dad was, well dad. So now as we sit and wait for the moment that coordinator for dad's funeral tells us to go into the backyard for the familial appearance.

"This doesn't feel right," says Cosette. "Why does it have to be this big skeptical? Dad is gone, and I feel like I can't even grieve because we have to do this performance at his funeral."

"Not all of us had a great relationship with dad," says Charlie bitterly. "Some of us don't even want to be here."

"Let's not make this about your failure to measure up to his expectations," says Barrett as he takes a seat next to Cosette. She leans over sadly on his shoulder, and just like when they were younger he puts his hand behind his back and rubs it. She grips onto her twin brother's arm like it's a lifeline as I step into the middle of the room and calm my siblings.

"That's enough," I say looking at Barrett and Charlie. "Whether or not you had a good relationship with dad or not, the point of today is to get closure. It's not a celebration; it's not a grievance, it's whatever you as his child need it to be. If Cosette is feeling a certain way, then let her feel it, Charlie. Barrett, there is no reason for you to come and attack Charlie like that."

My mother's eyes, suddenly full of life and attention, looks around at my siblings and I and wipes her eyes. "Listen to your sister," she says as the funeral coordinator comes into the room. His creepy smile fills the room as he ushers us into the line and then leads us to the backyard of our family home.

We walk to the backdoor that opens automatically. Valencia, our housemaid but basically our sister opens the door and nods as she stands at the back with the other house help. Cosette, as tears start to fall down her face, grabs ahold of her best friend's hand and leads her down the aisle to sit with her in our family row.

Cameras start flashing as the family of the Charles Reignmen sits before the world and shows the "strong family bond" that we've put on for years now when the crowd settles I get up from the row and walk to the podium. The cameras begin to flash again, and I clear my throat. A security guard comes over to the side and looks at me to see if I'm okay. I nod my head and open my mouth to start my eulogy.

"I first want to thank you for joining us in a celebration of my father's life. As many of you know, Charles Reignmen was a great man." I say; looking at the first row there are a million different expressions on each of the faces looking at me. "My life was a very blessed one. My siblings and I have always had everything we've ever needed and wanted. My father did his very best to provide for the ones that he cares for."

Tears start to well up in my eyes. The truth of the matter is I haven't even begun to process what I'm feeling about the whole situation. My father made many enemies during his time as President of Reignmen Industries.

"As a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to be just like my dad. I would watch him in awe as he would effortlessly conduct business meetings. I was never a very bold child. I was always the one that felt the need to kind of blend in and step out when needed, and because of that I don't think I made him proud while he was living."

I turn to face the coffin of my father. He looks so peaceful as he lays there silently, for the first time probably ever in his life. His face looks so strong still. He was such a fierce man that you often didn't acknowledge things like him sleeping. People considered my dad not human. They considered him some mega-person.

"Dad, I promise that as I go through the rest of my life, I will do everything in power to make you proud," I say. "I will fight for the rights of others. I will work my butt off to keep everything you've accomplished in your life afloat. That was important to you." I turn back to the audience and clear my throat. "My siblings and I are well aware of the media going around about the status of Reignmen Industries. Let me be the first to announce that we are not closing the doors to the company that has changed how we view entertainment forever. My siblings and I will be competing for the seat, and after the Hunger Games, it will have new CEO." I say.

Any silence that I had from the audience starts to fade as the cameras are flashing yet again. Reporters begin to flood the aisle to swarm my siblings and me, and just like that my father's funeral is over. Probably how he'd want it to be anyway.

"Elle, are you planning on taking the seat for yourself?"

"Cosette, are you going to beat your siblings out for the coveted chair?"

"Charlie, can you put aside your partying ways to achieve greatness like your dad?"

"Barrett, are you even wanting the position?"

Questions are hurled left and right all around us. My mother starts to shove through the crowd of reporters, and we follow her back into the house. Security comes to remove the savages from our backyard, as my father is being lowered into the ground.

"Bye, dad," I whisper as I watch his coffin disappear into the cold earth.

* * *

 _If I learned anything from dying, it's that death is unforgiving. Not in the sense that you need to be forgiven by death, but the people you leave behind because of death. My legacy here on earth is nothing more than being a good business CEO._

 _What was it worth it in the end?_

 _My children couldn't even give me a proper eulogy at my funeral. I was a cold man, and I made a lot of mistakes, but the choices I made had lasting effects, and everything happens for a reason. Or at least that's what I told myself as I sit in this void thinking about my time on earth._

 _Make no mistake; I'm not proud of this story. And it's only just getting started. You're going to see such an ugly side of my family. There's going to be personal turmoil, broken hearts, and maybe even a couple of skeletons in the closet._

 _No, my all-access interview isn't completed yet. It's only getting started._

 _Long may they Reign,_

 _Charles_

 **Yikesss! So I finally have the submissions I needed, and I'm super** _ **pumped!**_ **I have a blog with everything you need to know about it. Would LOVE a review because these take time to make and I actually really like this blog.**

 **Reignhg .weebly .com**

 **Thank you to all 37 people that submitted to the story. Means the absolute world to me to get this amount of submissions. I hope that if you didn't make it, you'll stick around, or at least be back for the sequel.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. District 1 Introductions

_It's a world full of wonder_

 _Just waiting to explore_

 _A step is all it takes_

 _For ideas to form_

* * *

 **Astragal Alabaster, 18**

 **District 1 Female**

This isn't fair. This is not how my life was supposed to go. I've seen the games. I've seen the impact of what they do to people. It's been a horror watching these games year after year. When they were first announced, we all thought that they had to be some joke. Nothing could be as barbaric and awful as having children steal the lives of other children.

In my wildest imagination, I never saw myself here. I survived it all. The games started six years ago when I was twelve. The first year it was almost a joke. "Don't get reaped tomorrow." we'd say to our friends because our own country couldn't possibly place us in a televised blood match against each other, could they? Would someone do that to their youth? Their country's future?

The goodbye room here in District 1 is beautiful. The couches are a deep shade of red, and the suede feel to it is a bit of a luxury here in 1. Even the rich are a little behind as far as socioeconomics.

A shudder runs through me as I think about all of the District 1 girls that have sat on this couch since the games started. All of them have died. Not a single one has even made it past the initial battle when the games have started. Last year was the hardest on my District because we had just come off of a win with Jesse. We were told to be prideful, but we were a bit scared of him after his win. He wasn't the same as Marcus. Marcus has a demeanor about him that allowed you to feel sorry for him. That allowed you to understand that he didn't have a choice, and so when he killed people it wasn't from wanting to, but having to.

Jesse Bouda was the opposite.

Time after time I've seen people move to the other side of the road when they see him walking down the street. The blank stare on his face lets us know all we need to know about him. He enjoyed his time in the arena. Him going into the games was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Because truth be told, if he didn't, my guess is he would have ended up locked up anyway. Winning the games makes him virtually untouchable. There's been a lot of younger kids that have gone missing since last year, and if I had to make a bet, I'd place them on being with Jesse.

The door opens, and Arcade comes strolling in. The look on my younger brother's face is both sad and shocked. Both expressions have registered on and off his face as he's made his way into the room.

"Az," he says with a frown. "How did this happen? Do you think we could make some loophole that pulls you from the reaping? This is a disaster." he says with a hurried tone. I can tell that his mind is moving at a thousand miles a minute, but honestly, I don't see it doing any good. The first year of the games, one of the wealthiest boys in the District was reaped for the first games, and even he had to go into the arena. He made it to the final four before losing his life to a bird that had razors attached to its beak.

"You know very well that there is no getting out of this Arcade. The only way to come back out of this room and see the District again is to win. I don't know if I can bring myself to kill. I've worked the last three years to build the District unity. Not tear it apart."

"You don't have to kill to win."

"And end up like Demelza? Arcade, the way I see it if I win in a cowardly way it hurts the business that we've built from the ground up. We've worked so hard to make the mines a safer place for people to get a nice living while living in a dead end society. The only thing my death can bring is more money to the company. Either way you're taken care of. Either way you're fine. That's all that matters to me. You have a lot of opportunities."

"Don't talk like you've already given up," he says as he walks over to the couch and puts his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around my younger sibling and touch the back of his head. I run my finger through his hair, and we just sit there in silence. It seems only a few seconds go by when the door opens, and a Peacekeeper is ushering my brother out.

"Good luck, Az," he tells me as he embraces me one last time.

'Thank you, little brother." I whisper as he walks out of the room and into the hall.

A sudden realization dawns on me as I watch the door close behind the Peacekeeper. The games aren't going to be a test of my physical capabilities, but it will be a test of my mental capabilities. For the first time in my life, I feel ultimately and utterly alone, and that is scarier for me than anything this game can throw at me.

I take a deep breath and sink back into the couch that first caught my intention in this room. "Ironic that they've made this couch the color of blood," I whisper to myself as I close my eyes to fight the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

Sometimes life just sucks, but let me tell you, that I will not let this defeat me. Live or die I will do this on my terms, and my conditions are certainly better than anything this country playing God has in store for me.

* * *

 _If I told you_

 _That your world was going to change_

 _Would you believe me?_

 _Would you reach inside my brain?_

* * *

 **Graham Viarelli, 12**

 **District 1 Male**

"I demand to speak to my father immediately!" I scream through the door at the Peacekeeper. He continues to ignore my demands, and every time I attempt to open the door, he continues to hold it closed.

"I am getting to the point of frustration that doesn't end well for you, mouth-breather," I call to the door. "Do you even know who my father is? He's the reason you have this miserable and stupid job! So listen here, you infidel. Open this door and bring my father in imm-"

The door opens and in walks my father and mother. They stand there looking helpless and sad as they stand before me. Dad has tears in his eyes and mother seems as if she is about to have a panic attack.

"Why on earth do you look defeated?" I ask in a demanding tone. "Surely this is a mistake. Surely they're going to get some poor miners kid to come into the games and die. Right, Daddy?" I ask quietly to my dad.

He doesn't respond and my eyes narrow because he avoids a little bit as I ask the question again. "Right, Daddy?" He continues to avoid my eye contact, and I look over at my mother. "Mommy, what's going on?" I ask with an increasing worry in my voice. "You're scaring me."

"Son there is nothing we can do." says dad finally with a face of despair. "We've tried so hard. I offered enormous amounts of money; I even offered to be a slave to the Capitol. Just don't take my baby boy." he says as he whimpers. "But they said their hands are tied. The reaping chose you, and so this is how it has to be."

"No," I say firmly staring at him.

Both my parents look taken aback as they stand there with tears running down their faces. "What do you mean no, baby?" asks mom.

"No," I say again with as much defiance that I can muster up. "No, I'm not going to the games. No, I'm not leaving the district. No, I'm not leaving you guys. I'm staying here, and that's final. You tell them that. You always help me. You always fix everything. I demand justice this very minute!" I say jumping up and down.

My parents just look at me with a defeated look in their eyes, and I sink to the ground. I begin to pound my fist against the ground and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You promised that you'd always help me! You stupid-no good-lousey-ignoramus parents! I thought you loved me! How dare you not help me out of this situation! I'm your son! Your flesh and blood!"

"Son we did everything we could!" says my mother with tears running down her face as she comes to hug me. I swat her hand away and look at her with an angry expression.

"Don't touch me you, traitor!" I spit at her. I've never been so mad in my life. Every situation I've ever needed them in they've always pulled through. Fights with my brothers, failing a class, people being rude and hateful. Everything. Here they are telling me that the most important thing I'm ever going to need from them and they can't help me.

"Son, we are so sorry. We have failed you." says dad with a soft expression.

"You sure did, David," I say calling my father by his first name. He doesn't deserve to get the respect of being called a parent. He certainly hasn't acted like one. "You'd let your child go into a death match. My district partner has to be at least 17 years old! She's huge! And I'm going into this as a 12-year-old."

The truth is I have no one to blame but myself. My brother is good friends with Jesse Bouda. Jesse told him all about the arena, and how he wanted him to experience the thrill of being in it. When my brother heard about it, he planned to volunteer. No one in Panem has ever volunteered for the games. I'm not even sure you actually can volunteer for the games, but I couldn't let stupid Lawrence take all the limelight. So while he was training, I started slipping anti-freeze into his protein shakes.

Of course, though, my desire for attention is the very thing that is ruining my life at this very moment. 12-years-old is not enough time to establish yourself, or even consider your life to have been lived. 12-years-old is barely a blip on the scale that is time. How can the country that my family has so loyally followed tell me my life was worthless to them?

"You have to go in there and try hard baby," says Mother.

"No, Regina," I say sarcastically. "I thought I'd walk in there with the knife already pressed against my throat," I say with an eye roll. "Of course I'm going to try. Since you two can't help me and do your jobs, I'll take care of myself. I can do it."

My parents exchange a questionable glance in between each other and then back at me. Almost like they're telling me they don't believe me. "You don't think I can?" I say accusingly. "You just wait and see. I'm going to win the Hunger Games. When they give me all my fame and fortune I'll never ever talk to you two again because you're spinless excuses for parents! Peacekeeper!" I scream from my seat. "Take these worthless things out of here. They're of no use to me."

My mother weeps at the words that I'm saying, and the Peacekeepers escort them out of the room, and once again I'm left alone.

 **Instead of doing the same, repetitive, annoying, overdone, two POVs of introductions and then reaping from the escort, I decided to do a single POV for each tribute that I think shows who they are. You might get a reaping. You might get a goodbye room. You might get a train ride. Those are the only three though; Capitol stuff won't be in introductions.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this and I didn't disappoint. I know it's been awhile, but I have been trying so hard in school, and I JUST got done taking finals. I got a 4.0 for the third semester in a row. Don't settle for less than your best folks.**

 **Let me know what you think of these two characters if you don't mind. Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten so far, and if you've given a blog review I extra love you. I feel it's the best I've done. :)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. District 2 Introductions

_I'm untethered without knowing_

 _As a victim, heart is choking_

 _I am chained unto these ways_

 _My brains been wired, it's all okay  
_

* * *

 **Zuri Abioye, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

There's moments in your life where everything comes into focus. Not as many events as it is one blip on your timeline. It's something that can be missed, or taken on full heartedly. I've given up to much to lose my moment.

I'm one of the five black families that are here in District 2. Let that sink in, and you tell me when the dust settles how it feels not to be surrounded by your peers. I've been called every name in the book. You name it, I can claim it.

The United States was not the land of the free or the home of the brave for a very long time. Panem took over, and all of the sudden we were back in the 50s. White supremacist groups came out of hiding. People clung to familiarity rather than what they knew was right. We were herded like cattle into chain link fences, and from there the hierarchy was established among us.

All it takes is one difference. It takes one thing that someone doesn't like that makes you unique for there to be some problem with you. I was a typical girl before Panem started. Everything changed in six short years, and I honestly am not okay with that.

I guess you can call me a bit of a monster. Because the very thing that everyone is so hellbent on protesting is the very thing, I want to be in. I have no experience in weapons, but I have a statement to make, and this statement is my driving force. Yes, a little black girl who didn't have the best life before the country started can make it in a racist country.

"They have us lined up like cattle." says a girl that's standing next to me in disgust. I'm standing near the front of the lines. I didn't want to have to walk too far coming up to the stage. "Line up, children! Get ready for your demise," she says with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She then has a fearful look as the Capitolite that comes every year to take two of us away appears on the stage.

Viktor Bloss is not a good man. There's been countless scandals involving him and past tributes, male and female, and the games have only been going on for a few years. His presence is dominating as he stands on the stage. His built body and confident stature would intimidate even the manliest of men.

"Hello, District 2.," he says in a solemn voice. He flashes us that smile that we've seen appear in so many paparazzi shots before.

"He's Reignmen Industries biggest male model." I hear a girl whisper behind me. I don't see why. He's not ugly, but he's not a model.

"I am excited to get to be here today. Traveling the Districts, though rare, is such a treat to be able to see places I would never have before. I hope that the two of you that come with me to the Capitol are just as excited to see the world that we have to offer." he clears his throat and pulls out a sheet of paper. "To show that the Capitol is a merciful entity, they have enlisted the role of the Hunger Games. The Games are to take blood for blood, and for every life lost from the Capitol so will it be in the Districts."

My eyes roll, and I swear he looks at me upon my doing so. They act like they didn't take us to the slaughterhouse when the rebellions started. They had machine guns and bombs; we were lucky to have a pistol.

"The Reapings, or the selection process for the tributes, are designed to pick one female and one male from each District in between the ages of 12-18. For every year the child ages one more slip will be added to the bowl with their name on it. In the event of a starving family, potential tributes can take out tesserae, which are grain rations, in exchange for each slip placed in the bowl. Without further ado, let's get started, shall we?"

My heart rate intensifies as I get myself pumped for what is about to happen. In the history of the games, no one has ever volunteered. I don't even know if I can volunteer. This whole idea is such a long shot, but I think it is worth it. If I can prove to these people that I am something; if I can prove that I am worth viewing as a person. An actual person, with no strings attached. Not just some token black girl in the community or a vengeful, violent bitch like my family sees, then I can start seeing a change.

"As usual," says Viktor, "We will begin with the drawing of the female name. This champion among you will have to come to the stage if her name is called. Don't be shy." he says as he licks the corner of his mouth. "Everything will be okay."

He walks back to the bowl and sticks his hand inside of it. He thrust his rippling arm around in a teasing fashion before settling on a name. Pulling out the envelope walks to the front of the stage and opens it. "Will McKyleigh Gene please step forward."

My heart rate is the highest it has ever been as I take a breath and look around. McKyleigh is standing in the 14-year-old section. I can tell because everyone is clearing a way for her like she's been infected with the plague. I see her walk too slowly as the audience gives her a pitied look.

With one last deep breath, I look around and raise my hand. I step forward and catch the eye of both Viktor and the girl standing next to me. "I volunteer," I shout.

* * *

 _All I know I'm letting go_

 _To become a person that's up to par for you_

 _Leaving behind all my moments of triumph and doubt_

 _I'm almost alive_

* * *

 **Lirrius Technius, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

"What in the fresh hell just happened?" asks Garrett reaching for my hand. The audience is audibly shocked as the 18-year-old girl makes her way to the top of the stage. Her hair is tied up in a fierce braided bun, and she wears purple the color of royalty.

"Can she do that?" asks Viktor into his earpiece. His face was to close to the microphone as he said and he instantly recoiled further back upon hearing his voice. You can tell the girl is anxious for this to work out, but for what? What gain do you have killing innocent people?

"What's your name, Sweetie?" asks Viktor. His eyes are a mix of both interest and surprise.

"My name is Zuri Abioye," she says. "I'm sorry to cause such a stir, but make no mistake, I will be going to the games this year."

I can't imagine what this girl's family is thinking right now. Watching their daughter proclaim her desire to go into killing games on live television. It makes me sick to my stomach. If that were my sister, I would never be able to get behind that. My family would be so shamed.

"They'll allow it," says Viktor surprised. "That is if McKyleigh is okay with it?"

"Take it," she says quickly running back to her friends in the 14-year-old section. Upon making it back, her parents storm the crowd and embrace their daughter. Even the adults know this game is a total shit show, so I don't understand why someone would willingly walk into it.

"One more name," whispers Garrett. "One more name and we are free of this mess."

"We'll never be free from the Capitol," I whisper back. I let go of his hand, and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with a hideous feeling. A sudden sorrow falls over me that I'm not able to place. It's a feeling that comes when you know something terrible is going to happen. I wouldn't call it a psychic vision, but it is definitely a gut feeling.

My gut usually is right.

"You okay, Techy?" asks Garrett standing next to me.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "I just got a bad feeling."

Zuri is still talking on stage and talking about why she wants to go into the games. My feeling is way too intense to focus, and I can't concentrate on anything other the growing pit at the bottom of my stomach.

 _What if I'm reaped?_

No. I'm not allowing myself to think that way, because this bad feeling is only a nervous feeling. It's my last reaping. I've had so many reapings before and survived every single one of them. I've always been nervous going in right?

 _But not this nervous._

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I get a round of applause for Zuri Abioye!" says Viktor into the microphone. The audience lightly claps for the girl that is likely to be considered a sociopath from this point on. "Now for the young man that will be joining Miss. Zuri!" says Viktor.

 _You have this, Lirrius. One more reaping. One more reaping is all you have to make it through, and you never have to worry about this again. You'll never have to worry about this again._

Viktor walks to the male bowl and smiles as he sticks his hand into it. He digs around roughly this time, attempting to get a laugh from the audience as some papers fall out. He gets a polite chuckle, but not because he's funny. He finally grabs a slip out of the bowl and looks at the audience with a smile.

"This is a good one," he says into the microphone upon returning to the front of the stage. "I can feel it," he says as he rips open the envelope and looks at the name. "Can Lirrius Technius make his way to the front of the stage?"

I begin to look at the crowd, and then I look over and see the tears in Garrett's eyes. My brain suddenly registers that my name was the one that was called. The sorrow I was once feeling was nothing to the sense of utter helplessness I feel right now. My first instinct is to cry, but then I realize that I need to look the part of a man. My dad wouldn't be pleased if he came across like he raised a wimp.

I take a deep breath and confidently stride up to the front and stand on the stage. Smiling at Viktor, and nodding to Zuri, who still makes me feel uneasy. I immediately stick my hand out to shake Viktor's hand just like my dad always taught me too.

"Hi Lirrius, do you have anything you want to say to the District?" asks Viktor holding his microphone up to me.

"I hope I make you proud." I say with a smile. "Dad, I'll make you proud."

"I love you son!" screams a voice from the behind the group of tributes.

"District 2, your tributes for this year's games, Zuri Abioye and Lirrius Technius."

 **It's been a hot minute since I've been able to update, and I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been sleeping well for no other reason than Law and Order SVU.**

 **I just wanted to address something because I got a PM from someone. I am 22 years old, and though I'm a bit older than most of you, I grew up in suburbia. I'm not going to understand every character I get in my stories, but if you tell me why something was insulting, or what made it not correct I would love to have a conversation about it so I can fix it. I have no intention to insult ANYONE.**

 **What I will not tolerate however is being attacked in private messaging. If you have something that you feel strongly enough about to bring up, please do it. I encourage it. However, be kind when you do so. Because I had no intention of hurting anyone with my writing.**

 **So yeah, love you guys, thanks for understanding. Review and let me know what you think?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	6. District 3 Introductions

_You can call me a wolf in sheep's clothing_

 _But I'll never bite_

 _I hide all of my tendencies_

 _By the thrill of the night_

* * *

 **Aplica Drive, 13**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I always feel a bit trapped in my own home. It's not like a Rapunzel situation, or even an abusive one, the world is a scary place according to Daddy, and for people like me, it can be dangerous. They tell me that I'm unique, and sometimes people don't know what to do with all of the special that someone has.

But that's not true.

I haven't been entirely honest with Daddy, and to be honest, I think it has to stay that way. I need to experience something other than the mansion that I live in. A huge house can feel like a small prison if sit in it long enough. I'm not prepared to waste my life by an overbearing jailer's standards of living.

"Come on, Daddy," I whisper from the confines of my bed. "Go to sleep."

Every night my Daddy has the same routine before he goes to sleep. He first walks down the hall to check on my older brother, Austen. Afterwards, he comes in and sticks his head into my room to make sure I'm sleeping, and then he turns the hallway light off and goes to his room. From there he will read for exactly 30 minutes, and then he goes to sleep for the night.

I to have a routine that I follow every night. Once Daddy is in his room reading, I get up from my bed and lower the dress rope that I made when I was 11. I crawl down from the second story, which let me tell you took a long time to master, and then go to 23rd street where I meet Aiden, Rafiela, and Spook.

They're my friends. At least I think they're my friends? I have a condition called Fragile X Syndrome. They've explained it to me a countless number of times, but the only symptom I show is minor anxiety attacks in extreme moments of duress. Intellectually it's harder for me to read than most kids, and after the fall of America, Dad pulled me from schools altogether and hired a tutor. Dr. Anthony was my only communication until I was 11 years old when I met my three friends.

My door slightly peaks open, and my dad sticks his head into the room. His silver glasses glare from the full moon falling into my window. My heart skips a beat with excitement when he closes the door and then clicks the hall light off.

"Go time," I whisper excitedly as I get out of bed and throw the dress rope down the window. I slowly brace myself as I start to climb down, getting more reckless the closer I get to the ground, once my feet have made an impact on land I turn from my house and begin my walk to 23rd street.

District 3 is so beautiful at night. Not a lot of street lamps burn, so every star seems to glow brightly as you walk through the District. I wonder if it is as pretty during the day as it during the night. I've only seen very few glimpses of what the District looks like during the day. I've just ever been out during the reapings, and Daddy and Austen are always with me.

"Bitch, I told you to keep walking." I hear a male voice from somewhere in my general area. I turn instinctively because if he was talking to me, that is very rude.

"I told you, there's something in my foot."

That voice I recognize. It's the mayor's daughter. She is 15, and she is very snarky from the fits I've seen her throw on reaping days.

"If I wanted a response I would have asked for one." says the male voice. It's deep and husky, and from the looks of what I can make out, he looks muscular in the moonlight. They're standing close to a warehouse, and he seems to have something in his hand from what I can see. "Keep walking, or you'll be sorry."

"I don't take orders," she says rebelliously. "I'm Selena Masters. You're just the scum that people scrape off the bottom of their shoes in the District."

"No, what you are is a sellout. Just like your whole family. Keep walking, or you'll regret it."

I can't see what they're doing, but I see her turn around quickly. She begins to run away, quicker than one would expect, and then I hear gunfire from the direction of the two of them. A female scream fills the air, but not like a regular cry. This is the scream of a dying woman. The muscular man quickly turns around and begins to look around the area. I duck down behind a dumpster and breathe slowly as I wait for him to disappear. I peek my head out from behind the dumpster and don't see the man that was walking with Selena.

When I'm sure the coast is clear, I make a sprint for Selena and see her hyperventilating in a pool of her blood. She's gasping rapidly, and I know it is only a matter of time before she passes. I call out for help, and eventually, one of the shop owners walks outside with a bat in his hand. He sees Selena and I and begins to panic calling for a Peacekeeper.

Selena looks at me for one final moment and grabs ahold of my hand. She is working up the breath to tell me something by the looks of it.

"Tell James Brayley-" but she never finishes the sentence before her eyes gloss over and her head cocks to the side.

* * *

 _Hindsight is 20/20. Though I never got the experience of knowing these tributes, I almost feel like I have being able to look back at the time and tell you this story. No other tributes have interested me in the way that Aplica Drive and James Brayley have. Their relationship was a fun one to watch, and I'm sure the Capitol will talk about them for years to come. These two have stories that are closer together than you may know, and that's why I'm interrupting right now. Pay attention. There's something stirring in the air. It makes for a dramatic realization later in the games._

* * *

 _I'll be the writing on the wall that you claim to see_

 _Give it to me baby, cause I'm just a bad seed_

 _The wind blew me where ever it wished_

 _I just wish we could have shared one last kiss_

* * *

 **James Brayley, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

" I didn't do it." I say to the detectives as they circle me. They've been questioning me for hours. What other crime did I have other than being out without my parents knowing? I wouldn't kill Selena. I loved her.

"Come on, Brayley," says Detective Elliot as he circles me. He's a hot head with a long face, but he has almost a perfect conviction rate as far as trials go so I guess he gets the job done. "Witness places your name in the victim's mouth right before she died."

"We were dating, Detective," I say for the third time since I've been in this interrogation room. "Didn't I ask for a lawyer like 30 minutes ago?"

"Not the same laws in Panem, Brayley," says Detective Odafin. She's a dark complected woman with piercing blue eyes. Her hair is light blonde, tied up in a tight bun. She drops a file on the table in front of me with my name on it, and it is my turn to roll my eyes.

"Of course I can't get a lawyer, but you idiots can bring up priors that were sealed."

Detective Elliot slams his hand on the table and shoves my chair back into the wall. I let out a chuckle, I've seen scarier men in the holes that I run in the District. I'm not frightened of him. "Tell us why our murder victim said your name, Brayley."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" says Elliot in a demanding tone. Once again he slams his first on the table in an attempt to intimidate me. Once again I'm staring at him like he was that kid that cried during rom-coms back in the day.

"She'll get in trouble. I don't want to do that to her when she's not here to defend herself."

"You're going to go down for murder, James," says Elliot. "You better get your story straight now. We take blood for blood here. You have a long life to go. Maybe you can get off with just a few years in a juvenile prison. But we can't help you if you don't tell us why you were her last words."

"She was pregnant." I say quickly. "She was pregnant with my baby, and she was in a pretty serious gambling debt."

"There's no way you were bagging the mayor's daughter," says Detective Odafin with a laugh. "Try us again."

"Do a DNA test on the dead fetus." I retort quickly. "We met at detention a few months back, and then we started meeting up every Tuesday and Thursday on the school playground at midnight. I loved her detectives. I know that I'm 15, but I did, and I was ready to do everything that I could for that baby. I want whoever did this punished and caught just as much as you two do, but I can't let that get out."

"Can't let what get out?"

"Our relationship," I say quickly. "Her father hated me. We tried to do it the old fashion way, but it never really works out that way anymore does it. Now if you're not arresting me, I'd like to go."

"Is there anyone who can confirm your relationship with our victim, James?" asks Odafin as she quickly scribbles this information down onto a pad. "It's not that we don't believe you, we just don't understand why someone with a world of opportunity would hook up with a guy that has a longer list of priors than a whore has a client list."

Such a darling these two are. Really.

"Her best friend Sophie was in the loop. She met up with us the first couple of times when we were just feeling what we were out. Once we got more hot and, heavy Sophie started coming less and less and eventually not at all." I get up from my seat and walk towards the door. The detectives don't stop me as I turn the doorknob and look at them with tears welling up in my eyes. "Detectives I hope that you find who her killer is. Because with the death of Selena I lost my whole future. Please, keep me updated. I know her family won't, and I won't have any other way of knowing."

I leave the room as I wipe tears that are starting to fall down my face. I refuse to let these people see me cry.

* * *

 _You saw it didn't you? Well if you didn't look harder. It's there. I'm excited to continue telling this story to you. There's still a lot more to tell, and my children are still in for the wildest ride they've ever had._

 _But they're tough, and like me, they will always come out on top._

 _Long may they reign._

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I had to work the front desk at my job, so I had a lot of time to work on this! By the way, italics are Charles Reignmen.**

 **What do you guys think of James and Aplica? What do you think this connection is going to be? Sound of in a review!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. District 4 Introductions

_Was never the "yes mam" type_

 _Had a fire burning bright in this heart of mine_

 _But let me be the girl of your fantasies,_

 _I'll make you see your wildest dreams_

* * *

 **Hali Morgan, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

I clench my pearl necklace into a fist. The world that I know is slowly leaving behind me, uprooting me from my old ways yet again. Trees, forestry, even plantations are passing by on my left and right. Things I thought had long since disappeared.

"You think there's still people there in those houses?" asks my District partner. He seems kind enough, but I have forgotten his name already. I'm still trying to process if this is real or if my alarm is going off in a few minutes, and as the District, I've called home for the last six years disappears, my hopes for this being a dream are slowly slipping away.

"Probably not," I reply. "The Capitol is a dictatorship. I don't see them responding too kindly to people living out on their own."

"Yeah, those fields seem dead." says the boy trying to keep the conversation going. I'm not interested in talking. I'm not interested in the world that I used to know passing me by, or the freedom that I used to experience show up in ever fleeting glimpses of memories. I'm interested in one thing at this point. Surviving.

"You know, Hali?" asks our Escort Prenella. In her pale and dainty hand lies a mug full of tea. She delicately sips the drink as if it will slap her if she doesn't take it seriously. "I'm getting married next May," she says. "I loved your bridal shoot that you did for the Capitol. That was you right?"

"Yeah," I say turning away and looking at the world passing me by, "It was."

I promise I wasn't always this negative. In fact, as a girl, I was never the slightest bit upset with anything in my life. I was scouted by a modeling agent at the age of 6, and then from there, my career took off. At the ages of 10 and 11, I was walking for some of the most influential names in fashion. I was the "it" girl.

But as the story goes, my dad was a staunch patriot. So while girls that were in my league of modeling were stripped away to the Capitol where they've continued their lives of lavish parties and luxurious gowns, I was sent to District 4. They couldn't have the daughter of a rebel being so prominent in the District.

Every once in awhile I'll have a designer remember me and want to shoot me. They come down on a particular visa and get the shots done. It's enough to get my family by because we're struggling for money otherwise, but it's not enough for me.

When you have the world in the palm of your hands, and then it's ripped from you so suddenly, how are you supposed to respond? People talk about life being a climb, and it's not about what happens on the journey but where you end up.

Save the cliches for later. The truth is Panem is one giant suck fest. There's no light at the end of the tunnel, and if you're in this God forsaken country, there's no real journey either. You're given an ideal of what you're supposed to be. What you're supposed to act like, how you're going to earn wages.

We are paraded like monkeys for the entertainment of the very people who enslaved us. We are taught to turn against the other Districts and hope for the death of innocence just so one of our own can come home. We are forced into a state of division, and I honestly don't see how there's an upside to this journey I'm on.

"Well,' says Prenella continuing. "The dresses were fabulous. I'm sure it was nice for you to be wearing such expensive gowns being from District 4."

The condescending nature of this woman bothers me, and it is taking everything inside of me not to let her know what I think. _This is just like a dumb designer, Hali. You listen to what they have to say. You smile and nod, and don't say something that you'll regret._

"Anyway, I'm exhausted," says Prenella getting up from her seat. Leaving her mug on the table Prenella walks over to the exit of the dining cart and turns to look at us. "If you guys need me, I'll be in my bedroom."

The boy and I watch as she disappears and when we hear the door of her bedroom click he looks at me and smiles. "I thought she would never leave."

I usually would just stay quiet and turn away from the window, but something about this woman just irked me to the point of being pushed over the edge.

"I would just like to point out that I made more money by the time I was ten than she's going to make in her entire lifetime," I remark rolling my eyes.

"I remember you from Italian Vogue," he says slowly. "You were pretty big. I feel like there wasn't a clothing store that didn't have a picture of you in it before the takeover."

"You know my work?"

"My sister is a bit of a fashionista," he says with a chuckle. "She followed you religiously."

* * *

 _I'll be anything, what do you need?_

 _Your approval is what thrives me_

 _Be it black, yellow, blue, or red_

 _Tell me the colors you want me to be from inside your head_

* * *

 **Pipo Galloway, 18**

 **District 4 Male**

My sister hated this bitch. She met her once at a fashion show that she scored a seat at, and even as a 12-year-old, Hali was utterly egotistical and awful. However, she seems like she'd be nice to have on my side. She's attractive. A lot of boys are going to flock towards her, and I think she'd be able to do some real damage once the arena hits. So I'll keep her on my good side.

"Remind me of your name?" she says with a smile. I almost don't want to believe that it's fake, but at the same time, she could be thinking exactly like I could about this game. At the end of the day, this is a strategy game. I'm willing to lie, cheat, steal, even kill to go home. I will be the person leaving that arena at the end of the games.

"My name is Pipo," I say extending my hand. "Pipo Galloway,"

"Nice to meet you, Pipo," says Hali taking my hand and shaking it. "My name is Hali Morgan."

We sit there in silence for a second as we watch out the window she hadn't taken her eyes off of until just recently. We hear every rail that the train travels over as feel the light side to side sweeping that the tracks provide.

"I'm still trying to convince myself that this is real," she whispers to herself as she gets up and crosses to the kitchen. She pulls a mug out of the cabinet when a girl with red hair comes and takes the mug out of her hand. She shakes her head no and points to herself.

"It's honestly fine," says Hali. "I can do it."

The girl feverishly shakes her head again and symbolizes a knife cutting her throat. She looks sad and then opens a cabinet and has Hali point to what she wants from the teas that are available. Hali comes and joins me back in the cart, and her face looks sad.

"I heard rumors that they had people like this in the Capitol," she said. "One of my modeling contacts that comes now and then to hire me for a shoot has one that follows him, and they never talked. I just thought that he was quiet. It turns out they cut their tongues out as punishment for speaking out against the Capitol."

"Can't make a ruckus if you're not able to talk," I say with a shrug as the red-haired girl comes to the living area and hands Hali some tea. Hali politely thanks her and the girl smiles as she walks back to the kitchen area.

I see the point in the things that the Capitol does. I guess you can call it instinct, but the truth is it's all about survival. For them to keep power, they need to scare the people into following them. That's the point of these essential slaves to the Capitol and us right now. It's the point of the games, and for the constant reminders that rebellions are bad. They need to establish their dominance.

And they do. Everyday.

"Doesn't make it right," says Hali as she takes a sip of tea. "What's scary is so many of these Capitol people remind me of myself from back in the day. I am willing to bet you Naomi, Cara, and the other girls that were big at the time of the overtaking are just like them now. Pompous and jackasses." she says with an eye roll.

She stands up and looks at the exit and back at me. "I'm going to sleep. There's a lot to process after today. Goodnight, Pipo."

"Goodnight, Hali," I say back as she leaves.

We are going to be in the Capitol in less than a week. During that time I will be forced to "train" to join in a killing game, and need to be on my best behavior to make a positive impact. But I need to have something that makes me stand out. The perfect lie that will help me make it to the end.

Sponsors help a lot. Especially in the years when the kids don't want to kill. The 1st Hunger Games went on for almost two months, and most of the deaths were caused by lack of food in the arena. The bloodbath was pitiful and wasn't a bloodbath. The Capitol then took measures to make sure that the games don't last that long again.

I look over to the kitchen and see the little red-haired girl holding onto her stomach. She looks sad at the bump on her belly that is barely showing. I didn't even notice it until now. She strokes her belly slowly, and that's when my idea hits me like a brick wall.

"A baby," I whisper to myself.

What better way to intrigue the Capitol and make myself someone they won't forget if I have a baby on the way back home? Surely these people aren't heartless enough to not sponsor a boy who is only trying to make it back home to his family?

"Well, now to make up the perfect person," I say.

 _And also hope no one back home mentions I'm gay in interviews._

 **Well, this took longer than anticipated. My apologies. I've been sick. Jenna has been ill. Not to mention the holidays are hella busy as I'm sure most of you know.**

 **Anyway, here is District 4. District 5 should be out soon. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. District 5 Introductions

**Note on Bernadette. For some reason, which I can't exactly say why I didn't notice she is 14. I was super confused by everyone's comments on why she looks so old? She's supposed to be 16. So like, apologies for the confusion. I still don't understand what I was doing at the time of the blog. Please remember I do these late at night.**

 **Trigger: Bernadette has some colorful language. Nothing worse than the B-Word. She's also a bit of a clone of a character that you've probably seen on TV...let me know if you know the reference!**

* * *

 _It's my world_

 _You're just living in it_

 _I can light it up quick_

 _And you just watch it burn_

* * *

 **Bernadette Allen, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

"I am so sorry, B. I'll never betray your trust again!"

"You most certainly will not betray my trust again, #2. Because you will never _have_ my trust again."

My name is Bernadette Allen, but I go by B for short. This group of scraggly raggedy Anne bitches are known as the Berns. There are seven in total, and they all have real names. I'm sure if I could think hard about them I could recall at least some of them. None of them are that important though. So instead they're Bern #1-7, and right now #2 is playing with fire.

"B, please don't say things like that," she says with a worried voice pouring out of her. I can feel the anxiety radiating off her skin as I watch her squirm with anticipation. The truth of the matter is, #2 is a smart girl. I always made sure that I told her relatively nothing because I had a feeling she was going to be a backstabbing hootchie momma hoe bag. It looks like B is right once again.

"Suck a hot fart, you manatee," I say with a clenched jaw. "Don't beg for my forgiveness now that you know you screwed up. I honestly don't know how you thought you'd even get away with this? That was _my_ man, #2. There are three things you don't mess with when it comes to Bernadette Allen: her money, her reputation, and her _man_."

"I'm so sorry!" she screams as she falls to the floor in anguish. She's embarrassing herself so bad right now I'm not sure what she's expecting from me. She knows the rules for wronging me. It's time for a Bern Game.

It's this cool game where I just destroy the person who upset me. It's mostly easy because people tell me things about them thinking that I care, but in reality, I'm a vault for blackmail and secrets. Everything goes in one ear and into a safety deposit box of evil and plotting for me to bring out whenever needed.

Right now, this stupid slut has pushed me over the edge.

"Get off your knees, you Polyester-Haired Cow," I say with an eye roll. "That's what got you in this mess in the first place. You know the problem with your type #2? You don't see the need to follow authority. You think deep down you're a smart little girl whose whole world is built around the fact that she is smart and knows how to climb a social latter. Well, listen up bitch, because that's a lie. The truth is you're here in your position because I let you be. I _made_ you. You were just another stupid bimbo walking around the hallways with her head low not making eye contact with anyone before I picked you and made you a Bern. And this is how you repay me?"

"B, I was drunk!" she says desperately.

"Shove a hot dog in it. I'm not finished." I hiss at her. "I am so sorry that my life is significantly better than yours #2, but I gave you three rules when you became a Bern. Tell me, #3," I say looking at the other girl that's been standing behind me the whole time glaring at #2. "What were those three rules?"

"Rule number one: Queen B is always right. Rule number two: don't cry because it will make us look more like orangutans than we already do. And rule number three: If B has called him her man in the past, present, or even if she calls dibs in the future, you're not to touch him."

"Very good #3," I say with a smile. She flips her hair and grins at me. I try not to acknowledge her too much because her foundation is a whole shade lighter than her skin tone and it makes me want to punch her. "#2 you're in direct violation of rule number 3 in becoming a Bern. Therefore it's time for a Bern game. Saddle up, bitch. It's about to get bumpy for you."

"A Bern game?!" she says with genuine terror in her eyes. "B, that's not needed. I've learned my lesson. Please, please!" she says running over to my and grabbing my hand. "Please don't do this. I can't bear to lose you as a friend."

"News flash you saliva dumpster. We were never friends. I could never be friends with someone who makes out with everything in sight."

"Bernadette!" says #2 stomping around on the floor. It's a little humorous because she still hasn't stood up. I didn't know someone could stomp on their knees. "Please!"

"What Carol?" I say finally remembering her name. "You have herpes?!" I scream. "Ew!"

"Ew!" says all the Berns in unison behind me.

"All of you," I say turning to them. "If you're not #1, then you all move up a number in rank. Congratulations, you're still mediocre." I say as I snap my fingers and they file into the pyramid formation we walk in behind me.

"But, B!" shrieks Carol from the ground.

"Zip it, bitch," I say without looking back at her. "You're dead to me."

* * *

 _I find what I like_

 _And that is that_

 _No pressures to uphold_

 _When you're feeling like a 10_

* * *

 **Reyes Magdalaine, 13**

 **District 5 Male**

"Rey, what was that game with the cars?"

"The game of life," I say with a smile as I paint one of the last squares on the board game that I've been working on. It's been a long struggle and making the rules were hard, and sometimes I just have to borrow the rules from other games, but in the end, my family always has fun.

I'm too young to remember the days before Panem. Sometimes I like to imagine it though. My parents managed to save a lot of things that were considered "dark aged" items. There were plenty of games that were in our closet, but as you can imagine with five children, my parents were not able to keep all of the memories alive. It didn't really bother me until I lost my favorite game called "Chutes and ladders."

My sister Ariel got really mad one day, and she started ripping things apart in the house. Mom said it's because she misses her birth family. She is 17, so she can remember a lot about what things used to be like. None of my other siblings respond the way Ariel does, so I don't think there was an excuse for her behavior.

At the same time, however, she also helped me figure out one of my passions. So I guess I owe her a thank you.

After she had her epic meltdown that would put even the most spoiled humans to shame, I decided I didn't like the fact I couldn't play my favorite game anymore. So I began to work on making a new one. It took me a couple of tries to get it perfect, as she really did a number on the board and I was going from memory. One day, I finally did it, and we all played until like 3 in the morning.

Mom and dad say it's essential for families to stick together, and that even though none of us are blood-related, we are a family. I've never had that feeling that we weren't. I really like the people that I live with. Sometimes, I just wish they would be a little sweeter.

But they usually are when we play games together.

"I like that game because driving used to be one of my favorite ways to spend time with my mom," says Ariel as she twirls her hair in between her fingers. "She was always so busy with work, but now that she's dead and we aren't allowed to drive cars, I like to imagine that sometimes we are driving like old times."

"A little morbid, don't you think?" asks Sheppard as he scratches his chest and leans back on the sofa. "I mean, yeah, our parents are dead, but I feel like you talk about it an awful lot."

"I feel like you breathe an "awful lot" more than you should," remarks Ariel as I continue to layer the paint onto the board. The last thing I want is a chipped game board. So unprofessional.

"Maybe we should like, not say things like that?" Karar replies from the kitchen where mom is currently cooking. "You're the oldest Ariel; it's time you started acting like it. I'm tired of always hearing about your dead parents when mom and dad have been so kind to us this whole time."

My ears pick up on what's going on finally tuning into the conversation. I cough and hold up the finished game board, and all of the family around me goes silent. "I know that we are feeling some strong emotions right now," I say in the most understanding tone that I can muster. "However, I think we should play a good old fashion game of Twister. Nothing says you have to be civil like crossing over each other and hoping someone doesn't fart with your face near their butt."

Everyone pauses, and then mom burst into the living room with an enormous smile on her face. "Did you say Twister?!" she says excitedly as she jumps up and down running to the cabinet. "I'm a twister pro, and all of you are going down, and I'm taking no prisoners."

"You wish old lady," says Sheppard in a playful tone.

"Yes!" comes a tiny voice running down the hallway. "I love twister!" William appears with dad in tow behind him as he throws off his shoes. He and Dad were just at the market getting last minute things mom forgot about. "I'm going to win."

"You can't even stretch your whole body across the game board," says Ariel teasing him. "You're too little."

"Quiet, jealous worm!" says William and we all laugh.

That's what I love about my hobby. It brings my family together, and even though I haven't introduced my new game quite yet, we still have a lot of fun with games that are already there. I'm so wildly lucky to have found the family that I found when everything turned bad during the dark days. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them.

 **Sorry, this is so late. Yes, I have been busy. No, not with anything significant because I've discovered new shows on Hulu. Hope this chapter was good! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also, because I'm in desperate need to test out my new team, if you're a Pokemon ultra sun/moon user you should PM your friend code so we can battle! I have a team I'm tinkering with that took me a long time to acquire.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. District 6 Introductions

_She lives in her own world_

 _Of innocent eyes and good intentions_

 _Of constant love and second chances_

 _A world of her own design_

* * *

 **Arwyn Opel, 14**

 **District 6 Female**

It's cold outside tonight. It's unusual for the time of year, but I don't mind having everything stick to me as I lay on the roof of my house. If I focus hard, sometimes I can even imagine what life must have been like before we were caged in this place.

I've always been envious of the stars. There's no one telling them where they should or shouldn't go. There's nothing that a star cares about except for being free. Maybe if I were a star, I wouldn't have to worry about Mom, or her mood swings, or her questionable taste in men. If I was a star, I could help people by letting them wish on me.

"You're all the same!" I hear from the inside of my house. My bedroom window comes out onto the roof, and mom has a habit of filling the whole house with her voice in one of the rages. "All of you men only want to use me!"

I hear our front door slam and Stan, my mother's latest conquest comes storming out of the house. He throws something that I'm assuming is a glass bottle that shatters on the floor. The Peacekeepers have a strict curfew here in 6. I hope he doesn't get caught outside before he manages to get home.

"Arwyn!" screams mom from downstairs. I look up one last time at the night sky before I climb through my bedroom window and back into my room. My mother is already stomping up the stairs when I close my bedroom window and sit on the wood plank I attached to my wall for just this reason.

Mom storms into the room and throws herself onto the bed. She curls up in my blanket and sobs as I just lean against the wall and look out the window. She begins to scream and throw her body around in a way that would almost be humorous to see a grown woman do if I hadn't seen it nearly every night since I was 6.

"Why can't anyone just love me, Arwyn?! Am I that despicable of a person?"

It takes me a minute to register what she's asking me, but before I get a chance to answer her question, she is already moving onto the next set of rantings.

My mother wasn't always like this, and not to make excuses for an obviously inappropriate set of behaviors on her end of the mother-daughter relationship, but she hasn't had it easy. Mom got knocked up at a super young age, and a child isn't exactly a young teenage male wants to get tied down to. So I never knew him, or anything about him for that matter. Mom calls him the one that got away, and though she's never said this to my face, I think she secretly blames me for him leaving.

"I'm sorry things with Stan didn't work out, mom," I say from the stoop I'm sitting turns to me with tears running down her face, but there's nothing in her eyes. That's the scariest part of having an absent parent, is the blank stare. The blank stare means that mom is getting ready to shut down, and if the mood swings and temper tantrums are inappropriate, the shutdowns are the worst.

Mom stops going to work, and everything is left to me to make sure things get done. Getting food, cleaning the house, letting her job know that she's "sick" again. There are no indicators as to how long things will last, and absolutely no way to snap her out of it until she wants to snap out of it herself.

"It's hard being the young mother of a teenager," she says. My heart begins to drop because I know what's coming next. All the ways my existence has made life hard for my mother. My stomach gets built up in knots as I look away quickly and look back at the sky. "All of my friends abandoned me the minute I got pregnant. And all the people will kids your age are old and ugly. I'm not even in my mid-thirties, Arwyn!"

"I'm sorry, mom," I whisper

"I suppose it's not your fault I couldn't close my legs," she replies as she turns over on her back. She's no longer crying. Everything inside of me right now is hopeful that the fact she's still talking means that the shutdown isn't going to come.

"Mom, please don't let Stan effect you," I say to her. "You're better than that. You're better than him."

"Thank you, baby," she says as she gets up from my bed and walks to the door. "Mommy needs wine. And lots of it."

She exits out of the room, and I've left in this zone of confusion once again. Unpredictability is not a way that anyone should have to live their life. Let alone a child. I go back to the window, and opening it, I crawl back onto the roof. The cold air surprises me yet again, but it's refreshing after what just happened.

I lay down staring at the sky when a shooting star flies across the sky.

"I wish I could just have some predictability," I say under my breath as the star disappears from my sight.

* * *

 _I do it for the kids too weak to do it on their own  
_

 _Do it for the laughs of the people back home_

 _Do it for the strength that it gives me inside_

 _I do it for the way that I come alive_

* * *

 **Alex Tomer, 18**

 **District 6 Male**

How did this happen? I thought only the more impoverished people in the Districts got reaped? I took out no tesserae. I keep my head down. I make friends quickly and am a genuinely good person. Things like this shouldn't happen to good people when there are so many bad people in this world.

Arwyn has been utterly silent as she sits on the train. Her eyes look like she's drifted off into her world, and her body looks sad as she slouches in the chair. I hope that she isn't beating herself up to hard for having a breakdown at the reapings.

If I'm honest, I wasn't that far behind her. The fact that I managed not to cry when my name was called an absolute miracle.

The truth about the games is they change people. We've seen them for five years now. We've seen the people walk in there, and the first few times we thought it had to be a joke. Surely the people that they have in this arena aren't real. Surely the deaths that we saw in there are fake, and these are just actors the Capitol hired to scare us.

But then we saw the parades. We saw the people in our District who lost a child, a friend, a brother, a sister. We saw the people who ran around weeping, and the people that showed up in our District after they won the games and announced that they were so proud to be representing Panem in this way.

The rest was just a vivid nightmare that we never were able to wake up from, although I continue to pinch myself to make sure that I'm living right now and this isn't a dream.

"I've never wanted to be asleep more," Arwyn mutters from her chair. She sits there still not looking at me, but I welcome the company of another person right now. When you're facing the end of your road, the last thing you want to be is alone.

"I know what you mean," I reply. She glances over at me, and then we see an Avox walk over with two mugs of tea. They set it next to both of us and signal us to drink it, and then a napping sign. I take it and drink it in large gulps while Arwyn gingerly sips at her drink.

"Do you think I'm the laughing stock of the District?" she asks "I can't believe I've fainted when they called my name. Five years of this and no one has ever fainted. Here I am. My mother came in and didn't even really get to talk to me. She just frowned when I wasn't able to coherently talk."

"That sounds rough," I say finishing off the last bit of what was in the mug. "If it makes you feel any better my dad spent the entirety of the goodbye telling me how can this happen? We weren't supposed to let this happen." I say with a chuckle of disbelief coming on. "He didn't even get to say bye to me. He just sat there and continued to yell at the Peacekeepers to let me go."

Her face grows into an emotional expression as she looks at me. For the first time since coming onto the train, she twists and ends up sitting in the oversized armchair crisscrossed. "That's not how I'm going to look at things. I just decided," she says quickly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Remind me of your name again?" she asks me.

"Alex," I say a little embarrassed I bothered to learn hers. "Arwyn, right?"

"Yes, well, Alex. We had pretty crappy endings to our home District, right?" she asks as I nod in agreement. "Well, then let's not let that be our ending. We might have a super slim chance at survival, me more so than you, but we can still make the most of this situation. I've always dreamed of seeing other places, and for the first time we are out of District 6, and I can see things I've never even dreamed."

"I heard District 4 is beautiful," I say adding to her conversation. "Rumor has it the trains travel over the seas. I've never even seen a sea before." I add on.

"Well then let's agree?" she asks me.

"On what exactly?"

"Let's make the most of our time together," she says. "I didn't know you before today, and you didn't know me, but I do believe that there are reasons for why things happen the way that they do. You and I are District partners for a reason. Therefore there must be something that we can do to make that count."

"Okay, deal," I say. "Is this going to be carried over into the arena?"

"You bet it is," says Arwyn as she lets out a giant yawn and puts down her mug. "I don't know what they put in this thing, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning, Alex."

It wasn't until she mentioned it that I began to feel tired as well. My eyes began to droop, and I get up from my chair and follow Arwyn down the hall to my cart.

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. This was a busy time, and I've been fighting sickness on and off. Not to mention one of these tributes was really difficult to write.**

 **Please make sure to review! It really motivates me when I see people reading, but I haven't seen very many people when I post chapters… It makes it hard to want to continue to update quickly if that makes sense.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	10. District 7 Introductions

**I'd like to make a swift apology to the submitters of Alex and Treadwell. I'm not entirely sure how I messed that up, but I managed to. Here is the corrected District: Alex is from District 6, and Treadwell is from District 7. I will amend the former chapter after posting this one. However, Alex will be in this chapter with the District 7 girl Lilac. It makes a lot more sense than switching those chapters. So here we go!  
**

* * *

 _Every night I lay in bed_

 _A sudden burst inside my head_

 _Ideas so pure are keeping me awake_

 _If all the world could be this way_

 _I think it'd be a better place_

 _Ideas so pure are keeping me awake_

* * *

 **Lilac Till, 14**

 **District 7 Female**

I have a theory.

I have a theory that the world that we live in currently. One surrounded by poverty, and misguided cruelty, and District suppression isn't the only way to live. My theory is that the world that we had before Panem wasn't always that bad. It survived for so long without Panem that there had to be some way to conquer and overcome obstacles other than what we were used to.

My parents don't want to talk about things like that. They think that it's dangerous that I live that way. They tell me that those thoughts are going to get me killed and that eventually, someone is going to catch up with me that has no business catching up with me.

But if they don't have any business catching up with me, then I should be fine right?

"Lilac?" whispers Hillary quietly. "If you don't at least pretend that you're working they're going to get on you, and then you'll end up in the stocks."

Hillary has been my best friend since I was little. I could always count on her to keep my correctly minded and on point when at work. She's a worrier by nature, so every time I space out she makes me snap back into it.

"Sorry, Hill," I whisper back as I begin to help sort the wood piles again. In District 7 we are very pretentious about our wood. Cherry trees are not to be mixed with mahogany trees, and heaven and anything else that's good and powerful help you if for some reason you get a pine tree in there because I've seen some severe punishments happen over less.

"If I had it my way, children wouldn't have to work, Hill. We would live life the way that we should be living it. We would run around and play tag; we would have slumber parties with our friends and hang out with boys past our curfews without fear of getting thrown in jail. We would be in school all the time rather than these muddy fields and normal days would be whether or not we failed a math test rather than did I mistake a cherry tree."

"I wouldn't say that too loudly," says Hillary plainly. "You know the punishments for those kinds of thoughts."

"But why does there have to be punishments for the way we _think?!"_ I say bitterly. "We are strong people. Perfectly capable of doing anything we want to. Able to achieve every improbable problem with a semi-feasible solution. We harness lightning to make electricity, and have captured sound waves to make phones! People created better ways of life through thinking how we 'aren't supposed to.'" I say staring at her intensely. "I don't want to simply just _live._ I want to thrive."

"Kid who the hell are you talking to?" says a man in his mid-twenties. He is standing next to the wood pile, and he drops a stack of wood onto the ones that need to be sorted from my stack. He looks at me confused and with eyes that are conflicted.

I look over to where Hillary is standing, and she holds up a finger to her lips in a way that tells me not to say anything. She looks back at the man that is still standing there quietly without any sign of planning on moving until I answer him.

"You sure had a lot to say," he says again urging me to speak up. "Maybe if you don't find it easy to talk to me you can talk to the foreman. That was a lot of illegal conversation that you seem to have with no one."

"I'm talking to Hillary," I say quickly not sure what to do. She looks at me with anger and shakes her head. "It's a play that I'm currently in at the youth center. My character is a rebel. It was approved by the government and stuff. I lose at the end."

"That better be all," he says as he drops the last piece of wood on the stack. "We have a duty to Panem to keep things going at a normal speed. Allowing those thoughts make us move at a slower one. You're responsible for this area. Don't be caught slipping again."

"Damn is he like the work police?" Hillary asked with an annoyed look on her face.

I let out a laugh that catches him off guard, and then I immediately start sorting the wood. Hillary takes a seat on top of the pile and watches as the man walks away swinging his ax. "I hope it accidentally hits him in his knee," she says bitterly. "That was rude."

"Well, then. I hope so too."

* * *

 _I can't help it that I'm smart_

 _Or brilliant or simply better_

 _People should just be thankful_

 _I grace them with my presence_

* * *

 **Treadwell Dorper, 17**

 **District 7 Male**

I have a duty. A civic duty, almost one that I have to take so seriously that if I don't, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm just better at everything, than everyone, and unfortunately for me, that basically puts me in a superhero status.

I'm basically a more luxurious version of Robin Hood, and though I've never actually seen a picture of Robin Hood, I imagine I'm more dapper than he is as well. Here's the issue though, people don't always see my super abilities and give me the respect that they call for.

If you saw Superman running down the street stopping a getaway car, you wouldn't tell him not to show his superior skill. So what's the deal when Treadwell Dorper does it?

Jealousy. That's what it all comes down to. The bottom line is that everyone is envious deep in their hearts. They're jealous because of someone's relationship, jealous because of someone's house, jealous because someone is better. I'm just a victim of others insecurities.

They're mad because they can't put me in a box. They see me, and they see the natural swagger, the good looks, the nice clothes, and they try to label me something I'm not. But surprise! I'm brilliant and generous. I'm rich and give money to people all the time. I haven't had any long-term friends though. I do wonder why that's the case.

The empty house leaves me wondering where my family has gone off at this time. Dad has been very successful in his line of work, I honestly haven't cared enough to actually learn what he does, but I'm grateful for the standard of living that it's able to provide.

Especially with my all time dream that I've recently discovered. I want to win the games.

I think it is an absolute tragedy that people in 1 and 2 live such lavish lifestyles. I belong to that District. I belong in there to be able to experience luxury and riches and everything else my heart desires, because I had a life before Panem.

I was a fencing genius. A bit of a prodigy if you would. I could out fence most people, and the people that beat me only did so because they had longer arms than me. I had a world of opportunities opened to me, and some even said they could see me at the Olympics.

But like a dream, you always wake up early.

My dreams were trashed, and here I am left in a District where I'm one of the only rich ones. Do you know that my family is the only family that has a kid my age that is in my social class? Meaning the only way that I get to be friends with someone means I have to go below me. Who wants to be friends with someone that is poor when they're rich? It's a complete imbalance.

I, of course, being a man of class and talent, however, believe that I must help those that are less fortunate than I. I think that I must allow people the chance to feel rich and empowered. So I buy them things.

But me winning the games will change everything! I'll suddenly be surrounded by people my age that are on a completely same level as me. Though, I'm sure that I'll still be better than them. Especially that Demelza girl. She literally just tripped into a victory at the last second.

I will be remembered. I will have my name plastered in lights. Because that's who I am. Mark my words, Treadwell Dorper will not be pushed into oblivion. I will rise from the ashes. These disillusioned tragic turn of events that placed me into District 6 will be vindicated, and they will be right. I will receive justice for what happened to me.

"On guard!" screams the judge.

I begin to fence my opponent and smile as I see him making rookie mistakes. I joust at him several times and miss on purpose so that I don't end the match to quickly. This enlists a false sense of confidence in my opponent which makes him make even more idiotic moves.

I get bored of watching him flounder around like a fish, and eventually, I dismantle him. But I don't just win the match. That would be easy. No, I decided to disarm the opponent and watch his sword fly across the room.

It lands with a loud clang on the floor as the judge holds my hand up in the air indicating my victory. I take off my mask and smile at my opponent.

"Good game," he says as he sticks his hand out to me.

"That's a no-brainer," I say with a scoff. "You got to compete against me. I'm awesome, and I brought you hella experience just by being able to compete against me. You're welcome." I say.

"I didn't say thank you." says the boy.

"No, but it was implied," I reply.

 **Well, I hope you guys don't hate this. I know it's been a hot minute since I've updated. I apologize. I do. I feel like I'm finally getting my life back on track though, so it feels healthy and good again.  
**

 **In other news, review, please! It's hard to find motivation if I feel like no one is reading…  
**

 **Also, if you're looking for a super trill, really great, completely planned out and a boss arena story to submit to submit to Dancing Lights by TitanMaddix. Homie is slaying it with that prologue.  
**

 *****TO SEE ALEX GO TO DISTRICT 6 REAPINGS PLEASE AND THANK YOU*****

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. District 8 Introductions

_I want to know what waits_

 _Beyond the lies, we hide behind_

 _Where every secret is unturned_

 _And everybody is left undone_

* * *

 **Callie Tyson, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

Estrella sits down taking her daily break in my room as usual. If Mary were to see her right now, she'd throw the biggest tantrum and yell about how conversing with the help would only lead to them growing comfortable with us. If they were comfortable, they didn't clean as thoroughly, and if they didn't clean as well, then we would have to clean ourselves.

Mary did not like to clean herself.

"Ms. Callie, there's a lot going on tonight in the underground," says Estrella. She's a few years older than me. Her mother worked for us too until she had her baby sister. Now Estrella works twice as hard, but with only half of what she and her mother made together. "There's going to be a rave!"

I've always been fascinated with the Underground ever since I've discovered their existence. Estrella continually tells me story of parties and clubs and all of the rebellious things that these people get away with. I long for the kind of freedom these people have. Mary makes it nearly impossible to breathe, let alone have a good time, but she's all I have. Therefore she's all I will stay with.

"Callie, can you please come make your way to my study?" Mary's voice comes over the intercom in my room. To a normal person it would sound like a sweet request, but knowing Mary, I know that the slight twinge in her voice when she says study means she's upset about something. Mary is very big on presentation and appearance. She doesn't even like the servants to know her business.

"What did you do?" Estrella asks with scared eyes looking at me. She knows as well as I do that this can only end in punishment for me. "She sounds furious this time."

"I probably blinked my eyes too quickly," I say with an eye roll to which she giggles.

I arrange my dress to glide in front of me as Mary taught me as I "glide," yes she says I must glide at all times, down the hallway to the giant wooden door of her study. A knock rings from my hand, and she has her assistant, Emily, open the door. I glide in and take a seat at the chair in front of her desk.

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

"I'd rather just get to why I'm in trouble," I say in as calm a voice as I can manage. A weird smile twists upon her face, and she looks over at me with a big smile.

"Trouble?" she laughs. "Dear, Ladies don't get in trouble unless they start to show without a ring on their finger. We've been over this."

She always throws subtle jabs at my mother, her daughter. Mary was never proud of my mother. She tried to raise her the same way that she is raising me. I wish that I could have met her. She'd have perfect advice on how to deal with the suffocation that comes with having to live with Mary as a guardian.

She died right after I was born in combat. She was fighting for District liberation, and that's how my mother became nothing more than a passive-aggressive jab when Mary was upset about something. All her pictures burned, all her memories destroyed, my grandmother wanted nothing to tie her to the "trash that helped ruin our country single-handedly." Her hatred for my mother is only trumped by her hatred for my father. I don't even know his name. No one will tell me.

"What is this I hear about you are struggling to complete the book study I had prepared for you?" she asks me. "Your teachers tell me that you're getting mouthy as well."

"Maybe if you'd let me go to normal school I wouldn't have to worry about stupid things like balancing a book on my head!" I snap. "I don't want to live like I'm in the Victorian Era! There are people with real flying cars that travel from place to place depending on their status! Why are you so insistent on living in the pas-"

Her hand makes a swift impact on my cheek. My eyes begin to water as I pull away and she places the white glove back onto her hand. She looks at me sternly and holds her index finger up to my face, "You'll do smart to mind your elders, Callie. I will not take this kind of insubordination." she rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. Emily runs over to her desk with a cup of tea and sets it on her desk, taking the tea in her hands she looks at me. "I guess I shouldn't expect more. Your trash mother was just the same. You can't help genetics I suppose. Take the girl out of the orphanage, but never take the orphanage out of the girl." she pauses to take a sip of tea, and then clears her throat. "Go back to your room, and don't you dare think about coming out for supper."

I get up from my chair and run out of the room. I sprint down the hallway, past Estrella who is looking concerned as I rush past her, and slam the door of my room. I quickly lock the door, even though I know it's useless since Mary has the key, and I slide down the door and sob into my hands.

* * *

 _I'm changing_

 _The things that form me are no more_

 _The youth that I was bestowed no longer protects my mind_

 _I'm changing_

* * *

 **Mitt O'Malley, 12**

 **District 8 Male**

I feel like crap. I haven't slept well in days, and no matter what I do I can't seem to kick this cold. Working in this dreary cold factory doesn't help the fact that I'm sneezing my lungs out every other five seconds.

"Another day another dollar!" says Kurt bright and cheery as he comes into my bedroom to wake me up. We both knew I didn't sleep last night. I tossed and turned, and at one point accidentally hit my head on the wall waking him up.

"There's nothing cheery about today, Kurt. The sun isn't even out. It's cloudy. Not to mention we don't get paid for another three days, and we have virtually nothing in our pantry."

His happy demeanor seems a bit defeated as he stands in my doorway, and I instantly regret what I said. Just because I feel miserable doesn't mean that Kurt has to as well. He quickly rearranges his smile and then turns the bedroom light on. He winks and then closes the door as I get out of bed and go put my work uniform on.

This wasn't the life I imagined for myself when I was younger. Parents died in an influenza epidemic; uncle was a pain in the ass who was just all around awful no matter which way you spun things. He left three helpless kids to fend for themselves, but my brothers did what they could until I was old enough to work. They took our tesserae, they took extra jobs that they could find, and both of them decided that I would never take it out when I was of reaping age.

Three days from now I'll be in the reapings. My first reapings, and knowing the shithole luck I have I'm not excited about it.

 _I'm going to interrupt this part of the story. Hey, I know it's been awhile, but I just needed to address something. With every tribute, there is always some sense of sadness for them. I know that the Capitol is looked at like some monster place, but we understand the stakes that the tributes face when they go in. Tributes like Mitt are the hardest to acknowledge because life has already chewed them up and spit them out. Though none of us will say it out loud ever, we all felt for him._

I walk into the kitchen as my brothers stand around the counter waiting for me. Kurt smiles brightly and tosses a banana my way. I catch it with a bewildered look in my eyes. Bananas are crazy expensive in the market, and not only that, but I'm pretty sure they're not in season either.

"How'd you get this?"

"Kurt is wow-ing the Mayor's daughter. Ms. Casey Brams has a thing for the Kurtinator," says Ty with a hearty nudge of the arm to Kurt.

"Did you serious just call him the Kurtinator?" I ask with a chuckle and an eye-roll. "Lock her down before she hears your families lame jokes," I say peeling the banana. I take a bite out of it, and my brothers lead me to the door, and we begin our long walk to the factory.

"It's weird not having to go to the reaping this year," says Kurt. "I never thought the day would come where I'd be 19."

"Yeah, must be so exciting," I say quietly.

Kurt looks apologetically at me, and Ty gives him a reassuring look. He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "You're going to be okay, Mitt," he says in his best older brother voice. That's what I've always liked about Ty. He's the oldest brother, but he's never tried to replace dad. "You didn't take out any tesserae, and you're only in that bowl one time. I feel like this is one of those cheesy things that everyone tells a twelve-year-old on their first reaping, but the odds truly aren't in your favor to get reaped."

In my head, I know that. I know that there are literally thousands of slips in that bowl. But something about this day looming closer just sits uneasily with me. It's almost like I expect the worst to happen because it's always happened to me.

"I know," I say. "I'm just scared I suppose. It's a huge thing. I know that the likelihood of getting picked is so small it's ridiculous, but I also can't help but think that people who have already been reaped have thought the same thing, and suddenly there they are sitting in the Hunger Games."

My brothers creep behind me. How do they help a child who's given up hope for the world that they inhabit? That's the truly messed up part about all of this.

"We know it's scary," says Kurt. "I was 12 when they announced them in the first place. I went through all six years waiting for my name to be called and never heard it. The truth is there are so many people in our District."

"Even after the flu epidemic," says Ty, he knows me too well. I was about to talk about that right after Kurt finished his sentence.

"Point being little brother," says Kurt reassuringly. "In 3 days there will be a reaping. You'll stand in a crowd, hear a poor soul get called, and then come home where we will celebrate you making it through your first reaping. You're going to be okay."

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise," they say together as we walk into the factory we all work in for another long day's work.

 **I know it's been awhile. I'm going to stop apologizing though, and just promise that this will get finished.**

 **Time for a check-in.**

 **What is your tributes biggest regret? Private message me the answer, and I'll respond with got it! I really am excited about this story. So I hope that even if you're all a little frustrated that it's taking awhile, you're still happy when you see an update. I have so many plans for all of these characters, and I just want to thank you guys for sending them.**

 **Let me know what you think of these two!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	12. District 9 Introductions

_I'm sorry are words that you'll always here_

 _I'm ruled by a certain standard of ideas_

 _And though I may try to overcome them again and again_

 _They're rooted deep in my poor head_

* * *

 **Holiday Sirena, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

It's dark and cold, and the rain seemed to fall onto my body gently. It was more of a mist if I am sincere. Rain falls harder, and mist is more creepy. Right now, at the train tracks of the District, that's how I'd describe things. Creepy.

"Holiday!" calls Mike from across the train tracks. He ran ahead in excitement and left me behind in the dark. "Come on! You're going to be late!"

I begin to follow the path to Mike when a train horn distracts me. There's a train coming full fledge towards me and will hit me in about 30 seconds. I attempt to run, but my foot is caught in one of the boards, and I don't have time to wrestle it out. There's a switch to change the directions of the tracks, and as I reach for it, I notice a beautiful family standing on the tracks.

"Move!" I scream. "I'm going to change the direction!"

The train continues to get closer, and the horn is honking loudly. The family doesn't hear me, and just continues to play and laugh, but the train is rushing closer. I squeeze my eyes tight and pull the switch, so the tracks switch from me, and the train hits the family.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper with my hand over my mouth with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

"Holli?"

My eyes open up, and the first thing I notice is I'm lying in a pool of sweat. I wipe my forehead, and close my eyes, thanking whatever is in charge of the universe that what I just saw in my head wasn't a real scenario.

"I had the dream again," I whisper to Mike. "I pulled the switch, and that whole family died, and I couldn't bring myself just to let it hit me," I say with tears welling up in my eyes. "Why do I always pull the trigger."

Mike smiles at me and brushes some of the wet hair out of my face and behind my ear. He pulls me into a hug, and I eagerly nestle myself into his body. "Baby, this is supposed to be our safe place," says Mike. We built this clubhouse when we were seven. Of course, as we've gotten older the contents and outside of it have been more mature. As well as some of the activities that go inside.

"I can't control my dreams, Mike," I say.

He begins to run his hand up and down my back. I love it when he does that. It makes me feel safe. We sit there in silence for a minute while he continues to run his hands on my back, and then I pull away.

"You were screaming again," says Mike as he gets up from our makeshift bed and grabs his shirt off the floor. "Nothing like hearing a toe-curling scream to wake up from a nap," he says with a wink and a smile.

"Don't be a douche," I say with a chuckle. "I just feel awful. I didn't even kill this family in real life, and I can still see the kids face right as they realize the train is coming towards them. He looks at me with these eyes like I'm some kind of monster."

"You know, they say that the people you see in dreams are people that you've seen in real life," he says kicking over my shirt as he fumbles around the room finding the rest of his clothes.

"Not helping," I say.

He turns around and leans against where I am on the bed. His arms are surrounding me, and he kisses me on top of my forehead. "I'm just kidding, babe," he says with a chuckle. "I wish I could take those dreams away from you. They don't sound charming."

I get out of bed, and we find the rest of our belongings. I take a breath and try to put the dream out of my head that's been haunting me for weeks. If I believed in an afterlife or a higher power to be, I might think it was trying to tell me something.

"What time is it?" I ask glancing at Mike who is now fully ready to make a public appearance. Boys have it so much easier that girls when it comes to looking presentable.

"Later than either of us is going to be able to explain where we were to our parents believably," he says with a laugh. "My dad keeps asking me when we are getting married."

"And when is that happy day coming?" I ask with a bit of sarcastic impatience in my voice. I know that it's only a matter of time. I suspect everything is happening after our last reaping this year.

"When we are legal, mam," says Mike leaning in to kiss me again.

I pull away, and he looks at me confused. "No more kissing until we are married," I say with a sly grin. He laughs out loud and then pulls me in for one. I wrap my hand around his neck and entangle my fingers in his hair. When we pull away, I quickly get my hand and ruffle the front of his hair.

"If I have sex hair, so do you," I say with a smile as I walk out from our safe place and into the cruel world that is District 9.

* * *

 _I'm a delicate boy_

 _Made out of glass_

 _The tiniest crack_

 _Can be the end_

 _The tiniest crack_

 _Can be the end_

* * *

 **Corduroy Irvine, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

I always like reaping day, but I'm also petrified of it as well.

I like it because I get to leave the house. It's one of the few times a year that mom and dad allow me to be normal. It's one of the few times I feel I'm more than just a disease.

I sometimes feel like I'm living a half-life. I'm alive, and I do all of the things that an average living person does, but I don't live. I don't have the options to go out and rollerblade with my friends. I don't get to go to real school, because of even the tiniest injury, no matter how small the issue could kill me.

I'm a hemophiliac.

My blood doesn't clot, so I have to be super careful even doing the most mundane things.

Reading a book? Better be careful not to run your hand to aggressively over the pages, or it might be the last thing you do. Hanging an ornament on the pathetic Christmas tree, your parents get every year even though we can't afford it? You better damn well not poke yourself on the hook and cut yourself. Even the little things like cutting my nails short can cause a catastrophic event to happen.

So I live my life in a bubble. In hopes that one day, the Capitol in all of its glory, will allow the Districts to get the same medical treatments as their people get. Given how the Capitol has a deathmatch where 24 kids my age fight until there is only one left, I doubt that the day will ever happen.

Last year's games were a complete flop though. How is it that the games lasted less than an hour? And then the Victor of those games didn't make a single kill. Easy to say that the Capitol was unimpressed. So I'm expecting this year to be extra gruesome.

"I always feel so antsy on this day," says momma. "I can't imagine the families with more than one reap-able child."

"Margaret, things are going to go well for us," says Dad. "They always do. Plus, Roy doesn't have nearly as many slips as some of the other kids do. Taking out as many tesserae as they've needed to makes him in the best spot possible."

They do this every year. They always walk through the scenarios and talk about the best outcome. They say it's to make me feel better, but I think my parents secretly know that it's for them. I'm never worried about being reaped. I'm more worried about interacting with the people of the District for the day.

Do you know what it's like to walk outside? People your age are confused as to who you are. Your neighbors look at your parents with questioning looks because they've barely ever seen their kid?

It's a safe life that I live, but it doesn't make it a good one.

We arrive at the check-in, and they hold out their hand so they can prick my finger. My mother instantly jumps in and begins to explain my condition to the Peacekeeper. "This is a waiver," she says handing the Peacekeeper the piece of paper. "Our son has hemophilia. He can't get pricked because he could literally die."

The guard looks it over, and when he feels he's amply done his job he nods me through. My mother and father hug me and tell me that they'll meet me in the back towards the alley when everything is done, and suddenly I'm alone in a giant crowd.

"I've never seen you before." says a girl that is standing in the 15-year-old section. "Well, I've seen you before, but like, I've never talked to you," she says quickly. "My name is Amberlynn. I'm your neighbor. I think." she says extending her hand.

I look down at her hand, and then back up to her smiling face and then quickly walk away. She seems hurt when I turn around and look at her, but she quickly composes herself and begins to talk to her friends. I take a deep breath and just face forward as all of the kids around me start to have conversations about school, classes, who's dating who. Conversations that I've never had the pleasure of having.

"Hello, District 9!" says our escort as he appears on stage. "I am so excited that we are here to see who our tributes to the 6th ever Hunger Games will be! Join me in reading the treaty of the Districts out loud before we do the reapings!"

We read it out loud, and soon the escort is walking back to the girl's bowl. I gulp as a pretty blonde girl makes her way to the front. She looks strong and powerful but also scared out of her mind. Our escort then walks back to the boy's bowl and pulls a name. When he comes back to the microphone, he opens the slip of paper and reads the name on the card out loud.

"Corduroy Irvine."

 **Edited 2/22/18: Correction of the male tributes. Not sure why I did this again.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	13. District 10 Introductions

**The Day Before**

* * *

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Can I take one more breath?_

 _Is this what it feels like to want to cry?_

* * *

 **Richard Rocket Jr., 18**

 **District 10 Male**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in unison, not to mourn but to celebrate a life." says the minister as my mother lies in a casket 15 feet ahead of me. Tears are streaming down my face, and I can't stop them from coming out. Not that I would want to. Mom always told me not to let my emotions hide because that's unhealthy.

"Regina lives on in the hearts of her family, her husband Richard, and her son Richard Jr."

I realize I spaced out for the whole service once everyone comes up and starts to hug me. I love hugs. They're something that just makes you feel warm. There's something about feeling the embrace of another person. Something about someone wanting to be so close to you that they press their bodies to yours is so comforting to me.

"Son, are you okay?" asks my dad with tear marks on his face. "Cancer is a hell of a sickness, and I understand that you might be questioning a lot."

"I just want her back," I say. "I feel like I can never catch my breath, and the only thing getting me through it is The Club."

The Club is a group of my friends and me, and we get together and just hang out. We can draw some days; we can talk about people at school, we can just sit there in silence other days. The Club consists of my friends Ashley, Heather, Brooklyn, Angie, and me. They've been my rock since my mother was taken by cancer.

"Those girls are good friends, RJ.," says my father. "You should hold onto them. Good friends are hard to come by."

"I know, dad."

Sometimes I wish I had guy friends, but the guys in my District aren't like me. I've never been scared to show my emotions. What you see with me is precisely what I'm feeling, and I don't see the problem with that. However, it doesn't always seem to be as easy for other guys to express themselves as freely as me.

So by default, my best friends are all girls.

We walk out of the cemetery right as they lower the casket into the ground. The cheap pine box was all we could afford for my mom. It was heartbreaking buying it for her because she deserves the world, and we were able to give her nothing but the worst.

My dad nods to the left of us, and I see my friends standing in a huddle dressed in their best black clothing waiting for me. When they see me walk over they all perk up, but don't give me the "I'm so sorry" look I've grown so tired of seeing.

"How are you doing, RJ?" asks Ashley as she pulls me in for a hug. "I know this is going to be super hard. I'm not ignorant to that, but like, you're able to move right now. So I guess that's improvement, right?"

"Stop talking," says Brooklyn gently. Ashley means well, but she doesn't always have a filter, and why I believe in always expressing how you're feeling, I don't believe in always expressing what you're thinking. "Let's go to the house," Brooklyn says as she grabs my hand. The other girls gather around me, and I smile.

"Thanks, guys," I say. "Today is going to seem like a never-ending day, but I'm glad that you guys are here."

We walk down the long road and see all of the people that continue to give me the sympathetic looks. "I wish they would stop that," I say to my friends as they shoo off people that continue to stare me down as we cross the street.

"We do too," says Angie in an annoyed tone.

Two boys, a blonde and a redhead, from my class, come by and stare at us as we are watching. "Oh look, Fred." says the blonde one. "It's gayboy with all his little girls that follow him around."

"Ansel I bet they're going to do their nails!"

"Don't you think he's gone through enough today?" asks Angie as she bucks up to the two boys who only continue to laugh. "He just buried his mother today."

I can't help it. Emotions start to pour out of me, and I'm crying once again. The boys continue to laugh and call me names, and all I can do is cry and think about my mom.

"And he's not even gay," says Brooklyn sternly.

"There's no way in hell-"

Tears pouring down my face, eyes puffy and swollen, and just having buried my mother was never how I imagined my first kiss to be. However, as Brooklyn's lips met mine, I couldn't help but feel warm inside. She kissed for what seemed like forever before she pulled away and glanced back at the boys.

"Any questions?" she asks.

"None." says the boys.

She interlocks her fingers in mine, and the rest of the girls all walk ahead of us. She smiles at me and begins to blush. "I've wanted to do that for awhile," she says.

I smile. "I'm glad you did."

* * *

 **Reaping Day**

* * *

 _You can call me a monster  
But that's just wrong  
I'm a good person  
Really,  
No, really_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 16  
District 10 Female**

It was that extra fucking slip.

Here I was making a difference for people that weren't as fortunate as I am, but God apparently thought that helping poor people isn't all that great, because now I'm sitting in the goodbye room of the Justice Building.

"She had to have read my name wrong," I whisper to myself waiting for the hoards of people coming through. "That's it. This was all a misunderstanding, and they're about to walk in here and tell me that they were just kidding."

A knock startles me, and I jump in my seat. "That was fast," I say to myself with a smile as I get up to open the door. Instead of there being a Peacekeeper waiting to escort me, it's just Daddy standing with a sad look. I step aside and allow him into the room. "Are you here to come and get me?" I ask as I turn around to get my purse from the couch. "Come on, Daddy. Let's get out of here.", but when I open the door and try to leave, an armed guard is standing in the doorway facing the hallway.

"Oh my gosh," I say as I sink to the floor. "This is really happening."

Tears start to well up in my eyes, and I look to my dad. "How can you let this happen?! You're one of the most influential people in the whole District, and you can't even get your daughter out of a death sentence? Threaten to go on strike! Threaten to stop producing cattle! Do something." I wail from my spot on the floor.

Daddy remains unmoved except for the silent tears running down his face. He holds up his hands in defeat and comes to join me on the ground. I sink into him and continue to cry as he just hugs me and rubs my head the way he used to when I was young.

I don't deserve this. I help people. This is not how my story was supposed to go.

But unfortunately the Good Lord doesn't give do-overs, and there is no rewind button in life.

I cry for what seems like forever, and then I'm numb. Maybe this is all some giant way of the universe telling me I was meant for more riches. I was meant for more luxury than what District 10 could provide. Even when the United States was a place I was very well off. Maybe this is all just part of a giant plan where I succeed.

"Don't be afraid, baby," says Daddy quietly as he squeezes onto me tighter.

I pull away from him and stand up from the floor. "I'm not Daddy," I say confidentially as I was over to the couch and take a seat. I reach into my purse and begin to pull my portable mirror and makeup out of the bag. I begin to fix the smudges and smears that happened before I realized my fate in these games. "Because I'm going to win."

He looks at me confused and is about to start talking to me when we hear shouts from the other side of the hallway. Guards from all overrun towards the opposite goodbye room and the guard that was in front of my door closes it. I hear a lock from the outside, and I rush over to the door.

There's a tiny keyhole in the lock that I peer through, and I see a man being dragged out of the room. His face is drowned with tears, and his hair is a jumbled mess.

"I'm so sorry, Vince." says the man as he sobs into the floor. "I couldn't watch my son go into that arena! He's only 12!"

To my shock, I watch as the guards drag the limp body of my District partner, or I suppose ex-District partner, out of the goodbye room. "We have a problem down in the Justice Building." explains a guard. "Activate the code green 005 protocol, and get the President on the phone."

"What's happening, sweetheart?" asks Daddy quickly as he comes to my side.

"I think that man just killed his son," I say with horror in my voice. "For the record, if you ever tried to do that to me I'd slit your throat," I say looking at him quickly. "So don't get any ideas."

"Baby, I could never," says Daddy looking surprised at my comments.

The door unlocks, and a Peacekeeper comes into the room. He is holding a pair of handcuffs, and motions for me to turn around. "I've been instructed to take you to the train, Ms. Hanning. We are in full lockdown mode. Mr. Hanning, you need to lie face first on the floor. Now!" says the man holding up the gun.

"I love you, Darcy." says my dad as he kneels and places his face on the floor.

"I love you too, Daddy," I respond. "There's honestly no need for those, hon," I say to the man with handcuffs. "I'm not going anywhere."

He looks at me blankly for a minute and then nods. I walk out of the door right as they are executing the man that just killed his son. Blood splatters the walls as the man dies right before my eyes. I look down and see the red all over my white dress.

"Well, this is ruined," I say as I keep walking. "What is going to happen now?" I ask as I step over the dead body of the man.

"We reaped a new boy," says the Peacekeeper. "Richard Rocket Jr."

 **Not sure why I messed up the D9 and D10 boys, but I apologize to the submitters. I've corrected my mistake. I can promise this won't happen again. Thanks for reading and being paitent. What do you think of these two? Corduroy is on the D9 Introductions now.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. District 11 Introductions

_I just want to breathe again_

 _And remember what it feels like_

 _To catch my breath_

 _Not feel like I'm in a cardiac arrest_

* * *

 **Perriwinkle Barnes, 13**

 **District 11 Male**

Take my advice and never ask yourself what more could go wrong. Because Life is kind of cruel, and more often than not, he'll find a way to make things way worse than they already are. I guess it's a good sign though that no one can genuinely ever hit rock bottom.

That is until they end up on a train and head to the Capitol for the Hunger Games.

My parents, lovely people by nature when alone and horrifically incapable when they're together, are two of the most hardworking people that I've ever met. They've fought for me to have the best in life, and though I'm incredibly appreciative of that, I still question what it is that ever really made them get together in the first place.

I wasn't an unplanned baby. My parents had every intention of having me, and the disruption started right when the nurse brought in the little blue blanket, that just happened to be the shade of Periwinkle. Dad wanted to name me Joel, mom wanted to call me Mark, and the nurse came up with the perfect solution, Perriwinkle.

Unfortunately for me, the nurse wasn't there to always be there and play mediator in their fights. That job was left for me. 13 years of having to play mediator for your parents. Never being allowed to have a childhood because the people supposed to give it to me were to busy living their own still.

All of the years of mediating, all of the times I dealt with a screaming and crying parent, all came to a dramatic hold yesterday. I thought that yesterday could not be dethroned as the worst day of my life. That is until today. However, I'm getting to that.

My parents decided to tell me yesterday that they are getting a divorce. No, of course, the couldn't do that peacefully. As long as you're right why does it matter if your son's whole world is crashing down right?

And I was stupid. Oh, boy was I stupid as I stomped down the hall and into my room. I screamed at the top of my lungs "What could get worse?!" And I guess that life wanted a challenge. Because not only was I reaped for the Hunger Games the very next day.

No, my fate was far worse.

Perriwinkle Barnes, the first tribute to ever faint on stage during a reaping.

It was _humiliating._ In all the six years that there has been a Hunger Games, there has never been a child that has fainted on the stage. So while Life sits there and cracks his knuckles and admires his handy work, I'm sitting in the lobby of the train crying. I haven't moved since I got onto the train. This was where I sat, and this is where I'll be three days later when we arrive in the Capitol.

"Alright, well I've sat here and let you feel sorry for yourself for a good bit now." says my District partner. I didn't even realize her sitting at the table eating dinner. "Get yourself up and come eat some dinner. Even if you were well off, and by the clothes you're wearing I'm assuming you are, you haven't had food like this," she says as she gets up from the table and comes over to the chair I've been sitting in. She grabs my hand and leads me to the table, and I didn't realize how hungry I was until this very minute. "I mean, did you know that they could fry a potato?!" says the girl with enthusiasm as she shoves the thin potato strip into her mouth. "If I die in a few days I'm dying a happy woman. Let me tell you that much."

Instead of allowing me to load my plate, my District partner begins placing various items on the plate for me and hands it to me. "Look, you have to try these. They are the best of the best from what I've tasted. That white fluffy stuff is mashed potatoes with cheese! Can you believe they have cheese around here? The brown flakey stuff is fried chicken, and I already told you about the fried potatoes. They also have this perfect green bean mix, and I think there's bacon in it."

I tune her out and begin to eat the food on my plate. I have no interest in making a friend here in the games, but I have a weird feeling that my District partner isn't going to take yes for an answer at all. So I might just need to suck it up and deal with her for the time being.

"What's your name again?" she asks me while shoving another french fry into her mouth. "Isn't it like a color? Chartreuse or something?"

"Perriwinkle," I say with a distaste in my mouth. "My name is Perriwinkle."

"Oh so you can talk!" she says with a smile. "My name is Doe, like the deer, I don't get it either," she says quickly. "So I guess we both have pretty interesting names!"

I have no idea why this girl is so happy, or why she's so excited to be sitting on a train coming to her death, but she hasn't shown the slightest bit of sadness since arriving, and this whole conversation has made me just want to be in my room.

"I wonder what the dessert is going to be like if this is the food they give us!?" she says excitedly. "This is going to be a good night. I can feel it!"

* * *

 _I want to be the girl_

 _That you see at the end of the day_

 _The one that smiles_

 _And the one that laughs_

 _The one who makes you forget_

 _All of the bad_

* * *

 **Doe Benner, 16**

 **District 11 Female**

Bless his heart, but the little boy that I've been trying to cheer up since we've got on this train just isn't having it. I'm not an idiot. I know what we are on our way to, and I know that typically it doesn't make for a good time.

However, the little life that I might get to live I want it to be one that's good. There's nothing I can do to change the fact that I was reaped in the Hunger Games. The one thing I can do is alter my mood and make this last bit worth something.

I've had a very easy life as opposed to most of the people in District 11. I never really needed anything. In fact, I never even considered touching any tesserae because my family was so well off. I don't know this boy's backstory. He looks like he was a little well off though by his clothes, so I don't think he's malnourished or anything like that, I want to make sure that emotionally this kid is okay.

"Aren't those fries so good?" I ask as he puts the first one in his mouth. The boy looks at me wide-eyed, and for the first time since I've met him, I've seen a bit of expression that didn't look like he was doom and gloom.

"Holy cow, what did I just experience?" he asks me looking shocked.

"Try the red stuff," I say sliding the red sauce to him. He dips the fry into the sauce and then skeptically puts it in his mouth.

"Oh my gosh," he says

"Isn't that like-" I begin but am quickly cut off.

"The best thing I've ever experienced in my whole life?!" he says smiling brightly.

Food has always helped me feel better when I'm feeling down, and I know that it isn't for everyone, but I thought I sensed a fellow foodie in my little District partner. Since I've gotten on the train, I've tried not to let everything get to me. The number one thing I refuse to do is allow myself to think of this as one of my last meals, because life is going to go on.

"We should watch the other tributes and see what they're like," says Perriwinkle as he takes his plate and loads it up with more fried potatoes before he walks to the back living room section of the cart and sits down. He turns the TV on, and he flips the channels for a second before he finds a review of the reaping.

I walk over to him from the table and take a seat. He sets the fries in the middle of us and motions for me to have some if I want them. A nervous feeling sweeps over me though as I watch these tributes, and I suddenly don't have an appetite.

 _No, Doe. You will not allow your mind to travel to dark places._

I shake my head around and then pop a few fries into my mouth. District 1 looks like a dull District this year. The girl seems calculated, and you can read the boy from 1's whole story on his face. "He looks like the kind of guy that you drink vinegar to make yourself throw up, so you don't have to talk to him," says Perriwinkle bluntly. I burst out laughing and look at him with a shocked look.

"Boy, what kind of people are you hanging out with?!" I say. "Also, what are you doing drinking vinegar?"

"I've never actually done it," he says popping a fry into his mouth. "But like, if I ever was going to, he seems like the kind that would make me do it."

We sit there in awe at the girl who volunteered from 2. My jaw drops, and Perriwinkle gets uncomfortable and starts to shift on the couch. "How do you just give up your life like that?" he asks me without looking at me.

"That's the thing," I say. "If she's comfortable enough to volunteer for something like this, she has to feel somewhat ready, or has to have something up her sleeve. She doesn't look suicidal to me, and she seems to have her head screwed on straight. This girl is out for the kill."

He turns off the TV and looks at me. I can tell the feelings that he had before the dinner are coming back. The only difference now is, I have them too. I take a breath and then start to carelessly munch on the fried potatoes that sit between us as I watch his face change from scared to thinking.

"Doe?" he asks me quietly.

"Mmm?" I ask shoving another handful of fries into my face.

"Will you be my alliance in this? I don't want to do this alone."

His face is scared and genuine as those sentences escape his lips. I smile at him and stick my hand out in front of me. He grasps it in his own, and I shake. "Of course, buddy," I say. "Doe and Perri until the end."

 **I told myself that I was going to update this today, and by golly I did. I hope that I have the District 12 reapings done tomorrow, and then I can be done with the freaking reapings because this is honestly my** _ **least**_ **favorite part of writing SYOTs. So time-consuming.**

 **I always show bits of personality by tributes talking, and everything I do is pre-planned to show you a bit about them. So it's fun for me to read some reviews and then evil laugh to myself because I told you WAY more than you guys realize about individual characters.**

 **Excited to get this show on the road! I figure I should give you a layout of how this will go.**

 **You'll meet someone HELLA important after the D12 reapings.**

 _ **There are no interviews because I personally hate them, and I think it's early enough to not need them.**_

 **I will have two training days.**

 **I will have a private session, LadyCS style. Meaning a brief overview of each tribute, a comment section, and you'll see their reports because I hate those.**

 **Then the bloodbath.**

 **I want to try and drag the games out this time. I want to get better at my writing, and I feel like that's a huge portion. So, I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store. This arena is epic. I have a perfect villain. I have a perfect everything laid out in my head, and it's just all beautiful. (to me lol)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. District 12 Introductions

**I have waited** _ **forever**_ **for this chapter.**

 **I am so excited.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _I don't know who I am_

 _But that doesn't stop me from knowing your secrets_

 _Every lie you ever told and every fib ever constructed_

 _All fall down at my feet while I listen_

* * *

 **Junnalina McAlbert, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

Panem ruined my life.

That's the sad truth of it. I don't know who I am, or where I come from, or even my parents due to the dictatorship that they have. They bombed my home District, and because of them, I live in a community home in a part of District 12 known as the Seam. Or if you're an upper class in this district "the ghetto."

My sisters and I arrived in District 12 a few months before the bombing of District 13 happened. My parents were engineers for the rebels, at least that's what they said in the letters they wrote for us to take to the community home. There's a giant group of kids from 13 who didn't stay because their parents sent them to safety. Sometimes, however, I wonder if the bombings would have left us better off.

My sisters and I were lucky. There was a group that remembers the people of 13 and have managed to start up a rebel-like group where we just cause havoc for the Capitol. My sisters and I were brought in by the head of that group, and we are the youngest people that they've brought on.

"Your parents were amazing." they always tell us. "True war heroes. It's no kidding that their daughters are the same way."

We've done everything from small missions to big ones, but our most recent one was replacing the names in the reaping bowl with Capitol official's names. We decided that it was the best way to take a stand and to let them know that what they're doing is wrong.

I snuck into the justice building last night before the curfew was enacted. I managed to change the boy's names, but I wasn't able to get the girl's names out before one of the Peacekeepers came strolling into the room as a "protocol."

It's a good thing I'm tiny, or it could have been horrible. Like an idiot though I left the slips next to the bowl. To my absolute surprise, the idiot just threw them away! Not that I'm complaining, because I'm assuming that's how they handle all the extra tesserae slips when the bowl gets filled up, but what kind of a moron does that without getting some permission!

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Junna?" asks my sister Maybelle as she sits next to me at the community home kitchen table. Everyone has gathered around and eating the mush that these people pass off as food. "I know it's your first reaping, but are you okay? Because we can try and make you feel better about something if you aren't okay?"

"Maybelle, if she is scared you're not helping her out by your stammering." says my older sister Juliette. "We need to hurry up and eat because we need to get to the headquarters before curfew. It's lock-in night. We're spending the evening with our family."

"Wait, what?" I ask quickly. "Won't the community workers notice us not in our beds?"

"Why would they care?" asks Juliette bitterly as she side-eyes one of the workers that is standing at the counter passing out food. "We are just a bunch of trash from the Seam."

We eat quietly and quickly put the paper plates into the trash can. We run up to the dorm and lock the door so no one can come in, and then lower our makeshift rope of stolen clothes from the girls in our dorm out the window. Juliette attaches the rope to one of the beds and then climbs down quickly and swiftly, followed by Maybelle.

I'm getting ready to climb out the window when I hear the key turning in the door. I look at the door with wide eyes and then quickly use the rope as a lifeline as I jump out of the window. I fall about halfway down the house before I catch myself, and can drop the rest of the way down. Juliette and Maybelle look at me impressed as we turn and begin to run right as Ms. Bello is sticking her head out the window yelling profanities.

"We'll miss you too, Betsey!" calls Juliette over her shoulder and we all laugh.

We run until we know that they are no longer going to attempt to follow us, and then we begin to walk down the road. Headquarters is a small, tattered building with not a lot of roof covering the top. Nonetheless, it's where we'll end up when I turn 14, and it's legal for me to leave the community home. My sisters agreed to stay with me until then.

"Ladies, something terrible happened!" screamed Dekka as she runs out to meet us. "We have an inside source confirmation that they caught onto the slips, and have since replaced the ones that Lina replaced."

"And?" asks Juliette confused.

"They know it was Lina," says Dekka with a sad face. "They want blood."

* * *

 _Can you remember what it was like_

 _Before I started believing lies_

 _And I fell into a hole of confusion_

 _Who I am when I'm not using_

* * *

 **Appache Dawn. 18**

 **District 12 Male**

She begged for her life right here. In this very spot. I watched the life fade from her eyes as she pleaded with me, begged me, _willed_ me to help.

But I couldn't.

You see I'm an addict, but not in the way you would think. Because the first time I took a hit, it was an accident. I was six years old, and my grandmother was following me up the stairs. She was yelling at me, and I was mad, and I wanted her to stop. So I turned around and pushed her.

I didn't mean for her to fall. Just for her to not continue to follow me, but she fell. She broke her neck on the way down, and when my mother came into the room, I told her she fell. I was so scared at that moment. I couldn't believe what had happened, but that night when I was in bed, I remembered the thoughts that I had and the feelings I had when my grandmother fell. It wasn't a feeling of fear because I killed my grandmother.

It was a feeling of fear because I _liked_ it.

Complications arise when you're the child in a family of Native American Medicine Men. My family took a vow that we would help protect people and keep their lives intact, and all that I was able to think about since my grandmother's death was when I was able to do it again. I fought with this urge for years. I didn't want to be this way, and in my head, I came up with the perfect solution.

One more kill.

I would murder one last time, but this time I would enjoy it. I would take my time, and I would draw it out. I would make it everything that I didn't get to experience when my grandmother died. Because when I was a child, I wasn't ready for the overwhelming feeling that I got from that kill. I wasn't prepared to feel what was happening to me afterward.

But when I killed Daisy, everything felt right.

She had been interested in me for awhile. So she finally worked the courage to ask me out. We went on a date, we went to the market and had a grand ol' time. We have a hookup spot in 12 though, or we did until her body was found. It's a clearing of some old trees, and there is a perfect circle in the middle of all the trees. She grabbed my hand and led me into that clearing like I had hoped she would. She began to kiss me, and right as she was reaching for the buckle on my pants, I hit her.

She was surprised. She screamed and looked hurt and confused, but that was nothing compared to what was coming. The poor girl sat through hours of torment from me. Though I hate myself for what I did, I also know that because of that, I don't have to do it anymore.

I still visit this spot though. I visit it because it reminds me of the thrill I was able to get. I can relive her death over and over again, and it satisfies cravings for more. If only for a moment.

Many people have tried to tie me to her death, but no one believes them when they talk about me. I'm just the excellent medicine boy from a respected family that used to run the reserve. If they spoke too loudly about their suspicions of me, they were turned away from the family doctor, and the District needs us. We are the only affordable ones.

And just like that, I got away with murder. I hate myself for what I did. I wish that I wasn't a slave to this disease. I wish that I was strong enough to turn these urges off. I wish that I didn't picture what it would be like to kill again in my head, or what I would have done differently if given the opportunity to do so.

At the end of the day though, this is what my life is. One lousy reel of addiction that I fight every day. It's been 434 days since I killed Daisy. Every day that goes by where I haven't made another one makes me wish that I could rewind the clock.

But instead, all I have are fading memories that I know will eventually not be enough anymore. It's hard though because I know how much shame I would bring to my family. My grandmother was such a great woman, and I doubt that when she looked back at her life, this was what she wanted to be her legacy.

But I've found myself in something that should have destroyed me. And for that, there's no turning back. There will never be any turning back.

I glance around the circle and see the spot where she tried to crawl away. I stopped her, and that is when I ended her suffering. I bend down and touch the earth that will house her blood for all eternity and smile.

"So long, Daisy. I hope you're well." I say as I get up from the ground and walk out of the clearing. As I'm leaving, I see two 20-year-old sneaking into the clearing quickly and out of sight. How quickly these people forget the tragedies that hid inside those trees.

And how desperately I longed to remind them.

 **WE ARE DONE WITH THE REAPINGS.**

 **Yes, praises. Happy and stuff! We are done!**

 **What did you think of our last two? Appache was way harder to write than I anticipated because I had to get all creepy and stuff. However, I still think this was at least an okay chapter, right? I'm excited to get started with the fun stuff now!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	16. Camella Ailers

_I've made a lot of mistakes_

 _I've never had the benefit_

 _Of living life to the edge_

 _Always making the plans_

 _Never taking credit as the head_

* * *

 **Camella Ailers, 40**

 **Former Head Game Maker**

I've heard nothing from the government since the failure that was the 5th games. I spent a better part of a year on that arena, only to watch it fall into flames in less than an hour. I'd never seen such a bloody mess in my life, and just to make matters worse, the winner wasn't even one of the people causing the blood! It was a girl from a lower district that hid out.

It's safe to say that the meeting I've been summoned to today is not one that I've been looking forward too. We were supposed to make headlines, but not the ones that we made.

 _Worst Hunger Games Ever?: How a successful Game Maker's life came crashing down in a single hour._

And that's one of the nicer headlines.

"He'll see you now, Ms. Ailers." says the secretary that is sitting at the desk. She's been giving me shady looks the entire time I've been sitting in the waiting room. I've seen her reach for her phone and send text messages and then look at me with an apologetic expression. "Good luck," she whispers as I walk by.

I feel the spit drying out of my mouth as I walk down the long hallway towards the President's office. His taste has always been a little extravagant, but I think that makes him all the more intimidating. Surrounding the walls as you walk down pictures of every victor that has ever won the games.

I pause as I pass the picture of Demelza Pierce. I hold up my hand, sticking my middle finger as high as it can go, and although I wish I could say that it helped, it didn't.

"Funny isn't it, Ms. Ailers?" says a husky voice from behind me. I quickly put my finger down and turn to see the President of Panem standing in the doorway of his office. His demeanor is threatening, and his eyes are cold and calculating as he watches me from his entryway. "That in a single day your whole life could change for the worse?"

His tone is dripping with cruelty as he turns and walks back into his room. I follow him inside and stand in front of his desk. He nods at me to sit in the chairs in front of him, and I take a seat. He smiles, but it's not a smile that makes someone feel warm. It's one that sends chills down your back. Like one that a serial killer gives before he plunges a knife into someone's heart.

"You'll be advised to know that I have cameras everywhere, Ms. Ailers. Including the portraits of our champions," my face turns a deep shade of red, but he holds up his hand as to reassure me. "Fear not, I understand the ill-will you feel towards her. You should also feel excited to know that I am not planning to execute you today, Ms. Ailers."

A sense of relief falls over me that I didn't know that I needed. Truth be told I hadn't considered the fact that I could be executed today. When I woke up to a single white rose sitting on my front porch, I didn't think anything by it other than I'm finally being told if I still have a job.

But this isn't America anymore, and the government is much different. _Much_ different.

"You see, Ms. Ailers, today is your lucky day. Not many people can fail me as epically as you did and keep their jobs. Let alone their head." he says harshly. "You are no longer Head Game Maker. You will serve as assistant to the Reignmen children. Their designs. You just create what the want."

"I have to be an assistant Game Maker?" I ask with a surprised tone. "Sir, I have a doctorate in engineering, surely I'm more than qualified to-"

"Ms. Ailers, a smart man never counts his chickens before they hatch. I'd think that you'd be excited. You get a 6-figure salary as well as your head. So stand up, suck it up, and you have your first meetings with the Reignmen girl, Elle, this afternoon."

I stand up and walk towards the other end of the room. As I get to the door, he clears his throat, and I turn. "Camella, I advise you don't screw this up. I have a low tolerance for failure."

 **Well, here we go. This is Camella. She's a bigger role than you'd think, but not** _ **the**_ **role that everyone is curious about!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	17. Training Day 1

**Keep in mind that I posted train rides technically along with introductions.**

 **I'm probably not going to be one of those people that draws chapters out crazy long.**

 **I don't have time for it; you don't always have time to read it,**

 **With that said, let's get started, shall we?**

 **Bloodbath Countdown: 2 Chapters**

* * *

 _I feel a storm coming_

 _It's stronger than anything I've felt_

 _Hurricanes are blowing_

 _Wiping out all the nearest towns_

* * *

 **Hali Morgan, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

There's a lot of things that you learn from being in the fashion industry. The first of which is trust your instincts no matter what. If you feel someone is out to get you, odds are they are probably out to get you. Mark my words I won't be the girl that these people kill off randomly because things got messy and I couldn't read the signs.

The truth of the matter is, I don't trust my District partner at all. He talked to me in the suite about his pregnant girlfriend, and I couldn't help but crack a grin. What self-respecting man reads Italian Vogue if they're not batting for the other team? Don't get me wrong, guys can do fashion, but usually, the ones that _do know_ fashion are _in_ fashion. Bottom line is he lied to me right off the back. I can't trust him and don't plan on continuing the "budding" friendship.

Training days are always the most awkward part of what they'd show on the TV show. No one is talking, because how do you communicate with people that you're going to be in a deathmatch in 3 days later? Last year was awful, and they just showed confessionals from the "pretty tributes" and then when the bloodbath came everyone went bat-shit crazy and lost their minds.

This year is just as quiet as it was last year, but to play the game you first have to be a player, and that's something I'm pretty good at. Watch out, Panem. Here goes nothing.

The room is scattered with multiple weapons all around the room. Staring at each tributes reaction to the objects is the best way to gauge on how I feel about them, and if I'm looking for new allies or even potential allies, I need to feel comfortable. If I'm looking for someone to work with I also want them to be slower than me. Strength doesn't matter when they're slower than Gisselle getting up when her ass fell off the runway in New York Fashion Week the year before the takeover.

There's a blonde girl who doesn't look exceptionally strong standing by the edible plant's section. She is stunning, and she looks like she has a lot of issues with the weaponry surrounding all around her.

I clear my throat and prepare to be charming and alluring as I walk over to her. She sees me coming and instantly tries to walk away, but I stick my arm out touch the back of her shoulder.

"Please don't go," I say quickly. "I can't deal with all of this silence, and literally everyone else in this room looks too excited by the weapons that are surrounding them."

"Yeah," whispers the girl with a sad look on her face. "This whole thing is desperately fucked up, no?" The conversation seemed to open on her end, so now it's just a matter of continuing the conversation. "I just am a little freaked out by all of the symbols of death. This is just an intense time, you know?"

"I do," I say. "This has all just been like a horrible dream where I can't wake up. Last night I was convinced I was going to wake up in my bed back in District 4, or that I'd wake up on the beach with my friends next to me. But instead, I woke up in a lavish hotel facing my death in only a matter of days."

There's an awkward silence, and I might have accidentally overdone it, but just when I'm about to get up and go, she sticks her hand out to me and smiles. "My name is Holiday," she says quickly. "You can call me Holli."

"Hali," I say taking her hand in my own. The awkwardness seemed to have disappeared as we both look at the other tributes.

"I don't want a repeat of last year. All of the boys will take out the skinny cute girl first because of that girl from District 8." Holli says. "Also, what is it about the eight girls that are so lucky? Kenna brutalized her games, and Demelza barely did anything, and both of them came back on top."

"I don't think it has anything to do with the District your from. It has to do with your will to live." I say matter of factly. "You have to want that title more than anything. You have to want your life more than anything. You have to taste it when you breathe."

She looks at me, and she seems to be hanging on to every word I say.

"Because at the end of the day, when it's you or the other person, you desires are going to be the only thing that gets you through."

She nods in agreement. "So, Hali, are we in an alliance now?"

"Yes, Holli." I say "I believe we are.

* * *

 _These are wild_

 _Days of Denial_

 _No one admits their wants or needs_

 _We all are just counting deeds_

* * *

 **Appache Dawn, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

I've never seen such a beautifully sculpted weapon before. I've designed different sketches in my notebooks before, but I never imagined something so wonderful ever actually existing.

The Capitol is a sick and twisted place. Casting 24 of us into the arena, and hoping that we will give them a good show? That's almost along the same lines as what I do. Or _want_ to do. The truth is, as much as I'd like to run this sword through every person in this room. I don't know if I can.

Not from lack of capability. I'm a relatively healthy guy, built well for my age, but I can't ignore the culture of the people that the brought me up. We are healers in my family, and while I had this selfish indulgence on poor Daisy, I don't know if I'll be able to bring myself to go through with my choices on live television.

Where there is so much proof of everything, you've done.

I'm not a sociopath. I care, I care deeply. There's just something about the act of killing that sends an adrenaline rush through you. It makes you feel alive, and question the power that you hold over someone. I love that feeling. It's more powerful than sex, more powerful than money, more powerful than the President.

It's complete control.

I can't kill multiple people. I won't do it. However, I can kill one. Hopefully, if I do it just one more time this craving, this want, this _need_ inside of me will just disappear. I want nothing more than just to live a normal life, but then I remember the way that Daisy screamed, the way she called out for mercy and how I could have given it to her if I just hadn't already decided to kill her.

"My name is Darcy!" says a pretty girl with blonde curled locks. She looks at the boy from District 2 with a smile and extends her hand. "This whole game is super nerve-racking, right? I'm seriously just waiting to wake up from a dream. It's scary!"

The boy from District 2 extends his hand in return and shakes hers delicately. He looks as if he's scared he's going to break her. How easy it would be to just cut her pretty little head right off her shoulders. "My name is Lirrius," he says confidently. "It's nice to meet you, Darcy."

 _You found your Daisy, Appache._

* * *

 _It's like looking in a mirror_

 _What you see is what you get_

 _Forget the layers, forget the frets_

 _What you see is what you get_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 16**

 **District 10 Female**

This is exhausting. I have no interest in absolutely any of the people in this room. All these people are to me barriers blocking my way to victory. Mark my words, I will cut through anyone that I need to if that means going home. I would slit the 12-year- old's throat from 1 at this point if it meant getting out of here.

But to get to the end, I need some chess pieces, pawns if you would, that are ready to die for their queen.

"Have you been talking to anyone other than me?" Lirrius asks. He smells like one of those guys who continually showers and still has a distinctive odor. I'm not entirely sure how the two co-exist, but if they did it would be Lirrius.

"Why are you trying to scope me out?" I respond in a flirty tone and try not to gag. He looks at me confused, and my head tilts to the side. Maybe he doesn't pick up on flirtatious cues. Wouldn't be the first guy.

A boy clears his throat from behind us. Staring at me when I turn around is the District 12 male tribute. His eyes have a distinctive fire that I like, and if I'm trying to surround myself with healthy men, he'd be my next pick. "My name is Appache Dawn, and I couldn't help but notice a certain aura surrounding the two of you."

Has this line honestly ever worked on anyone before?

"Thanks?" says Lirrius as he extends his hand. "It's nice to talk to some people honestly. My District partner has been very to herself and doesn't talk to me, even when we are the only two in the room. Always so focused."

His District partner is the first person on my list once these games start. Getting rid of her won't be easy, but it will be a lot easier with these two by my side. Not to mention I just don't like the high and mighty attitude she walks around with. No one is that confident.

"I was hoping to propose an alliance with you two if possible?" asks Appache as he extends his hand to me. I take his hand in mine, and then try not to laugh. The honest truth of the matter is the man is very transparent. You can see there's something more to this plan in his eyes. I don't trust someone who can't hide their emotions like that. I don't know what it is, or what his plans are, but I assure you, I will find out.

"Of course," I say with a smile. "My name is Darcy. We're happy to have you on board."

"Listen here, Butchy McGee!" screams someone from across the room. "I _know_ you saw me standing here, and I absolutely won't deal with someone who's a complete asshat and just bumps into me!"

* * *

 _Foolish girls say foolish things_

 _What a game they like to play_

 _Tempers flaring, emotions high_

 _How I like to watch them fail_

 _How I like to watch them cry_

* * *

 **Zuri Abioye, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

I'm not sure what just happened, or even the name of who is yelling at me right now. However, I do know that whatever they're mad about I honestly had no intention of doing. I was literally just walking to the knife section when this girl bumped straight into me.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" she asked me with a rude tone. And when I told her no, because she bumped into me, all hell broke loose.

"Let me educate you a bit, sweetheart." says the girl getting closer to my face. I notice a giant five on her breast pocket of the shirt. She is so close to my face right now our noses are practically touching. "I don't play games with bitchy girls. I don't entertain things that I'm superior too. So if you want to go fumbling around with your large sasquatch feet and slam into people, that's your business. I suggest you learn to get manners though before you mess with the wrong person."

It takes me a second to compose my face and not laugh in this girl's face. She's literally everything I despise in my district all wrapped up into one giant pouch of hairspray and caked on make-up.

"Let _me_ educate you now, _sweetheart,_ " I say in a mocking tone. "I don't know what planet you came from, but you can take your pre-Madonna, cake-faced, ugly foul mouthed self, and disappear right back to it. Unlike you, I don't associate with bitchy girls and let me tell you something, 5; you're as bitchy as they come. I'd honestly be embarrassed if you were from my District. So do yourself a favor, and take this tired, overused, hiding the fact that you're just completely inconfident act you have going on, and shove it right up your ass." I say with a smile. I put my hand on her shoulder and make a fake sympathetic face and turn back to what I was doing at the knife station.

A large, hard, item comes and hits me in the back of my head. When I turn around, I see one of District 5's tennis shows are off her foot and on the floor next to me. I pick it up and begin to laugh. Walking up close to her, I take the show and slap her in the face with it. She yelps and then turns around, and we have ourselves a catfight.

The poor girl had no idea who she was messing with. I've been fighting for years, and this bitch went directly for my hair. _Never_ touch someone's hair in a fight. Not only is it thoroughly dishonorable, but I'd rather win by merit rather than yanking someone's scalp raw.

She has a firm fist full of my hair, and I take the knife that I still have in my hand and cut my hair off. She screams and then looks back at me as she holds about 8 inches of my hair in her hand. When she looks at me, she looks at me up and down and then begins to laugh.

"I guess you're embracing your butch tendencies, huh?" she asks me in a mocking tone. "You did worse to yourself than I probably could have anyway," she says as she throws the loose hair in my face.

"You forgot something," I call to her as I pick her shoe up and throw it at the back of her head. It hits dead center in the middle of her skull, and she lunges forward. She turns around to me and glares.

"Bitch, you just started something you can't finish," she says with a smile. "I think it's time for a Bern Game, and this one is going to be the best I've ever done."

"What the hell is a Bern Game?" I ask her with an amused tone.

"You'll find out soon enough," she says with a grin. She takes her shoe and slides it back onto her foot and turns and walks away into the center of the room scanning it. I watch as she holds out her fingers and points to 5 tributes that are standing around just watching them. "If I pointed to you, follow me," she says.

Rufus always told me that my temper was going to get me in trouble. Before he kicked me out, he warned me my violent tendencies are going to be my downfall. If this girl is raising an army right now, I need to figure out a way to counteract her with numbers, and I need to figure it out soon.

"Are you okay?" asks a female voice from behind me. I turn around and see the girl from District 1 giving me an interested look. It's not sympathetic or patronizing, just interested. "I was watching, and any person who cuts their hair off to win a fight is outstanding to me," she says. "My name is Astragal, and if you're looking for allies, I want in."

 **Haha, I love these characters. I do! You'll find out. I have more of a mini-plot during the pre-games, and some will resolve, and maybe some will drag into the games! I hope you liked what you saw!**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Pretty Girl Rock: Hali/Holiday**

 **Dancing with the Devil: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Badass Chicks: Astragal/Zuri**

 **Who did Bernadette pull out of the stadium?**

 **Do you think that Zuri and she are going to have an epic showdown?**

 **What about Appache/Darcy?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. Training Day 2

**There will not be space to get every tribute a POV before the bloodbath**

 **But rest assured, no one will die that isn't exposed and written.**

 **Haha, that probably made a few of your heart drops, but also I'm not going to screw people over like that. You know?**

 **Bloodbath Countdown: ONE**

* * *

 _Make me your pawn_

 _I'll follow you into the dark_

 _Wanna be your end game_

 _Wanna be your fresh start_

* * *

 **Graham Viarelli, 12**

 **District 1 Male**

"I'm sure you're all wondering what being a Bernadette is going to entail." says the District 5 girl. She truly is beautiful. I was so surprised when she pulled me into the hall and told me I was apart of her posse. Mom and dad would be so dead if they got me pulled from these games because then I'd never meet her. "It's fairly simple. Your purpose is to make my life easier. I'm staring at you and none of you pop out to me as being strong physically so what I'm about to ask you to do is probably going to freak you out."

A girl raises her hand, and Bernadette glances over. "Yes, Bern #3?" she asks the girl.

"My name is Lilac?" says the girl a bit confused. "I was just wondering why we are serving you? Don't you need us?" she says. "At least that's what Hillary is saying, and I don't want to-"

Bernadette swoops in close to Lilac's face. She glares into her eyes and half smirks at her and then pushes her shoulders. "I need no one. You need me for sponsors because I promise you, the Bernadette Allen will get plenty of them. You want to go far in this game, then stick with me kid."

Lilac clears her throat and nods, and Bernadette stands at the front. "Bernadette number 1 is from District 1," she says pointing to me. "Your people are close to the Capitol so during our time together I'm keeping you the closest," she says. My heart swells, and my hands start to get sweaty. Why does she have this power over me? "Bernadette number 2, you're from District 3, and you're here merely because I needed an extra Bern to keep my signature diamond shape walk as we strut around the training academy."

"My name is Applica," she says quietly.

"You guys have got to stop doing that," says Bernadette. "From this point on you're known as a Bernadette. You will be called Bern, and whatever number corresponds to you. District 5 boy, your name is Bernadette #4. District partner or not you should be flattered. District 10 boy is now named Bernadette #5. Is there any questions?" she asks us.

"No.," we all say quietly. Everyone is looking away from her as she walks to the center of the room. The rest of the tributes are walking around the training facility and all giving us weird looks as we sit in the middle of the room on our bench. The girl that got into an argument with Bernadette yesterday is standing with my District partner. They've been looking at us and whispering back and forth to each other. Astragal chuckles to herself every once and awhile before the girl from District 2 begins to teach her how to fight again.

"Well, since there are no questions, here is what is going to happen first," says Bernadette sternly as she motions for us to huddle up. "What I'm about to ask you to do is scary, but of the utmost importance. If you can succeed then we will have a great alliance, if not we all die slowly throughout the games."

"What is it?" asks Bern #5, also known as the boy from District 10.

"We are going to kill that stupid, no good, District 2 bitch before the games even start. Or at least we are going to injure her severely."

"Wait, that's like, completely against the rules!" says the District 3 girl, also known as Bern #2.

"Will you shut up?" I ask her. I give her a death glare and then turn back to Bernadette. "What's your plan, OG?" I ask.

"I like your style, #1," she says with a wink. "Okay, so the plan is simple. That girl is always at the knife station. What I need one of you to do is have an accidental knife slip that ends up stabbing her in a carotid artery, or ever just her side will do. Anything to slow her down when the bloodbath comes the day after tomorrow. Failure is not an option when it comes to doing what I need. If we fail, that means we are useless, and I don't hire useless worms to be my Berns. Got it?"

"This is still against the rules…" mutters the girl from District 3.

"Yes, it's against the rules, but rules are meant to be broken if that bitch for a hot second thinks that she is going to run these games because she's athletic and shit she has another thing coming. I also have a theory that she's a hardcore butch because she chopped all of her hair off yesterday."

"It looks nice though," says the boy from District 10.

"Quiet and go have a knife slip!" Bernadette hisses as she points to the section, and we all saunter off.

* * *

 _All I have known_

 _I release to the abyss_

 _All I remember_

 _Fades to mist_

* * *

 **James Brayley, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

I have no understanding why Applica is deciding to go and be apart of that awful girl from District 5's group. I don't know if I particularly like Applica, but I know that what she's doing right now is not smart for the end game.

"Applica," I say as the group passes by me. The girl from 5 turns around and rolls her eyes, but then continues to strut towards the knife section of the arena. Applica looks over at me and then stands right next to me. She's so close that I can literally feel her presence on mine. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Don't talk to me," she says.

"Why are you like that?" I ask her trying to calm the situation down. "Why are you with that girl from District 5? You're going to end up killed."

"Don't forget I know what you did, James Brayley," she says calmly. "You don't have any control over me in here at all. In fact, if anything, I have control over you. You know that what you got that girl was illegal. Wonder if the GameMakers would give a fair shot to the drug dealer from District 3?"

"I'm not a drug dealer," I say calmly.

"You didn't get morphine from my brother?"

It was an emergency, and it was before we knew Selena was pregnant. She ran hands at a poker night that met twice a week on the outskirts of District 3. It's where she met me. My father ran the table. She wasn't able to pay a bit of her debt one night, and dear old dad decided he was going to beat the hell out of her. "No one steals money from Michael Brayley," he said.

She was destroyed. Physically she could not move, and I didn't know what to do. You can't go to the local medicine man and say, "hey heal my girlfriend who is in danger of underage gambling," because that's not exactly a story that doesn't get shared with the police.

So I did what I knew how to. I broke the rules to get something I needed. Applica opened the door for me that night. She was a complete secret to me, never had met her, her brother never talked about her.

"You know that was an emergency, Applica," I say quietly. "She would have died had we not done something for her pain."

"How lucky she was to have such a strong man like you who could take it away then," she says coldly as she glances over her shoulder again at the Bernadette's who are walking away. "OG Bern seems to be getting upset I'm not there. I have friends now, James. Don't ruin it for me with your fake sincerity. We both know you'd kill me in an instant if you needed too."

She begins to walk away, and I grab her by her arm. She turns surprised at me and then looks back at the other Berns for help. I don't let her go, and they don't come to her rescue, so she stomps her foot and turns around.

"What?" she says bitterly.

"What is she having you do?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I owe your brother," I say calmly. "I'm not going to let his baby sister ruin her chances at having a life after the Games by aligning with someone who will destroy her chances."

"She wants us to hurt the girl from District 2, and I'm going to do it!"

"You most certainly are not," I say as I pick Applica up and throw her over my shoulder. She begins to hit my back over and over, but I don't put her down. I'm not letting her get branded like that for the Capitol. She'll thank me later.

"James put me down, or I'll scream!" she roars.

"Guess you'll have to scream," I say as I push the button for the elevator.

She continues to hit my back, and when I get into the elevator, I push the large three button and then set her down when the doors close. "I'm not getting off the elevator. I'll just go back down. You can't stop me."

"I sure can," I say. "I'm not going to die for you, but if I can't win this game, I want it to be you. And to do that you have to get your act together. Do you realize that this is real stakes, Applica? You can die! This isn't some snotty rich girl's little squad. You're literally the equivalent to a suicide bomber if you stay with her."

"I just want to fit in," she says with tears welling up in her eyes. "I never have before, James. My friends at night time don't even like me that much. I'm a literal no one. I was finally someone." she says as she leans into me and the doors open to our suite. I guide her over to the couch and sit down. She leans into my chest and balls her eyes out into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Applica," I say.

* * *

 _Time to understand the reasons_

 _That time needs understanding_

 _Time to get your head in the game_

 _So you can start succeeding_

* * *

 **Arwyn Opel, 14**

 **District 6 Female**

Alex and I watch as the giant group of tributes all walking behind the District 5 girl stop at the knife section. We pause as I hold my breath in anxiety, because I can tell that something drastically wrong is about to happen.

"Arwyn, should we go over there?" asks Alex quietly.

"No, I think we should watch from right here, because this is going to get bad. District 2 is over there as well."

The electricity between the two has been all over the training academy for the past two days. People are scared to talk if one of those girls are near because they're so fiery and vindictive. I saw the girl from District 2 take out a trainer with only a few punches. I don't know why the girl from 5 insists on having such a rivalry with her, but it's her death wish not mine.

It happened suddenly. One second Alex and I are watching drama and the next that I know there is a knife in the wall right next to me. My eyes widen as the trainers all run from the corners of the room and surround the knife section.

"That bitch tried to kill me!" screams the girl from District 2. It sounds distant, but the longer I stare at the knife I'm able to process what just happened, and the voices don't sound so far away anymore.

"I did not try to kill her!" screams the boy from 1. "She's obviously delusional in her head! I was literally just practicing with knives."

"Yeah, Bern #1 was just practicing with knives." says the girl from District 5. "I refuse to let you destroy his good name because you're extremely unconfident with your abilities, 2. You clearly have a lot of things you need to work out in that ugly cut head of yours if you think that we are going to waste our time trying to kill you before the start of the games."

The trainers look at each other uneasily. Without camera footage, they do have no proof as to what happened there. Everything was so chaotic with so many people in the station at the time.

One trainer steps up and leads the group of the girl from 5 away from the girls from 1 and 2. Once they're out of the room, the girl from 2 sits down on the floor and puts her head in her hands.

Instinctively, I walk over to the girl and kneel down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She flinches, and the girl from one acknowledges Alex who I didn't know was following behind me. When she sees it's me she clears her throat and stands up. "Yes, I'm okay. Just a lot going on if you can't tell. I'm Zuri. This is my friend Astragal."

"I'm Arwyn, this is my friend Alex," I say. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this during training. I imagine the games would be stressful enough without having to worry about being stabbed during training. Do you need a second to calm down? I'm sure we can form a circle around you, and you could cry, and no one would see it."

She smiles at me, and then a laugh appears on her face. "Takes a lot more to make a girl like me cry, Arwyn, but thank you for the offer." she stands up and turns to Astragal, they have a silent communication that I find impressive for two people to have to know each other for as little of a time as they have.

"Well, we will be getting on our way then," says Alex as we turn around and head back to the section we were previously at.

"Wait," says the girl from District 1. "We were wondering if you want to be apart of our alliance? It's nothing special, but we need numbers, and the fact that you ran over here to help after she left will surely get back to her. The trainers were already talking about how this is the one blind spot in the room, so she planned this out and had connections."

I turn to Alex, willing him to understand that I desperately want to be apart of this group. It'll make me feel better being in a multi-dimensional group like this one, and with a fighter like Zuri, and a badass like Astragal, I would feel super safe in the arena. At least for the beginning of the games.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "That sounds like a good plan. For sure,"

"Well then, let's talk about strengths, because we need to get you two in fighting shape," says Zuri with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Punch me, Arwyn," she says with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _If you want something done right_

 _Better do it yourself_

 _There's a lot of failures in other people_

 _I don't have in myself_

* * *

 **Bernadette Allen, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

My Bern's back home would have _never_ let this happen. I cannot believe we got through another day in this training academy and Zuri is not injured, or even dead right now. I asked for one simple thing from my Bern's, and now I'm too upset to even to do my nightly face mask routine.

"You know what," I say to myself. "It's time that I give these punk bitches a piece of my mind."

I storm over to the table and signal for an avox. They come to my side, and I snap my fingers. "Get me 5 pieces of paper, a pen, and Bern #3 please," I say as I roll my eyes. They saunter off into one of the other rooms, and soon Bern #3, several pieces of paper, and a pen are sitting in front of me.

"I bet you are wondering why I summoned you," I say to him with a cold tone in my voice.

"A little, yeah," he says.

"Very well, I will be writing a note for each of my Berns. They will all say the same thing, and you are to hand deliver them to every individual that was with us today. Are we understood?"

"I think," he says still sounding confused.

"Very good, now let me start crafting. You just sit there."

I grab the piece of paper and click the pen in my hand as I think of where to start. I take a deep breath and use my hand to glide over the white paper.

 _Dear Idiot Hookers,_

 _I hope that every single one of you is happy. I had SO much explaining to do with the Head Trainer after that stunt that you managed to fail to pull off today. I didn't realize that asking someone to have a little knife slip into someone's carotid artery was such a big task when you literally have the entire ammo compartment of a Japanese Ninja Warrior at your fingertips. In fact, I'm willing to bet that what I asked you to do was actually so easy a chicken could have followed my instructions. No, not just any chicken, a dead fucking chicken could have followed those orders to kill the girl from District 2 today. Now I had to sit there and lie to the head trainer and look like a dumbass when he asked me if I was trying to murder someone! "Me? No!" I had to say. I might as well have tattooed a sign on my forehead that says my minions failed me, and now I'm pissed._

 _I hope you people are betting during the bloodbath. Because, if that girl makes it through, no actually, if that girl makes it through so help YOU, I will kill you myself. The only reason that you are all still Bern's is that I don't have time to teach new people my signature diamond formation walk that I showed you guys this morning. So if there are no more questions, and you're done playing with a stick up your ass, I suggest you come up with a plan for killing Zuri. Otherwise, there is going to be SERIOUS ISSUES._

 _Like seriously, a dead chicken,_

 _Bernadette_

I sign the last letter and then hand them to Bern #3. He takes them in his hand and then walks to the elevator to give each of these messages to the idiots that I enlisted to help me.

"Things better go up from here." I say to myself as I watch the doors close in front of him. "I don't have it in me to watch failure over and over again."

 **Well. That's that chapter! I decided that for the Private sessions I'm going to have POVs like normal because the bloodbath is right after.**

 **If you have free time I'm on FictionPress as the same screenname as this one, there's also a link to my profile, and I have just started a new story called Invasion, I like the concept this time, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading and reviewing?**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Pretty Girl Rock: Hali/Holiday**

 **Dancing with the Devil: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Badass Chicks...and dude: Astragal/Zuri/Arwyn/Alex**

 **The Berns: Bernadette/Graham/Reyes/Lilac/RJ**

 **Forced asf but sentimental?: James/Applica**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Private Sessions

**If we can get my reviews to 245 by tomorrow**

 **I will have the bloodbath updated in the next couple of days.**

 **Like Sunday evening at the latest, but only if we get to 245**

 **Other than that here is the private sessions**

 **Side note: Highest score gotten during the games thus far was an 8. It was scored by the first Victor of the games Gabriel Marque. He was from District 7 and was good with his axe skills.**

* * *

 _This is it_

 _The moment of truth_

 _Where everything stops in time_

 _Where all you fought for comes through_

* * *

 **Junnalina McAlberts, 14**

 **District 12 Female**

I'm under no pretenses that I'm going to get a good score in this training round. Not when they've fought so hard to get me in the games in the first place. I have to do everything perfectly and get everything in order just to make it through the bloodbath.

And that's if the bloodbath isn't going to be like last year where it was the whole games.

I glance around the room and see the other tributes that are waiting to go inside the room to show their skills. The girl from District 1 just walked in. So there is going to be a long wait for me to go and utterly fail.

"Perri, don't be nervous." says the girl from District 11. Her optimism has been explosive throughout the whole period of training. Even not talking to her at all, I can tell there is a unique light about her that just shines. She's someone that I would want to be friends with back home in 12.

"I just don't want to embarrass myself. I'm going to get like a 4."

"That's generous." says my District partner loud enough for them to hear what he was saying.

"Why are you so rude?" I ask him. The whole time that we've been in the Capitol he's been nothing but negative to the people that he's been around. He's been rude to our escort, to the Avox in our suite, and now he's being rude to the tributes that we are going to have to face in the arena?

"I hope you aren't talking to me, Little Lina." he says loudly. "Would hate for my sword to accidentally slip in the bloodbath."

"Go talk to your girlfriend, and get out of here." I say referring to the girl from 10 who has sucked in her cheeks upon hearing the conversation. She gets up and storms up to District 2 where their other partner in crime is, and Appache gets up and follows them.

"You didn't have to do that." says the boy from District 11. "That was very brave!"

"I just don't like catty people." I say. "We are all in these games against our will and wants. There's no reason to be rude and to make people feel low before everyone starts dying."

Upon hearing the word dying, both of their faces turn pale, and I can tell that the little boy had his heart drop into his stomach. I feel instantly bad and open up my mouth to correct myself, but the girl holds her hand up and nods.

"It's okay," she says. "It's the truth of the matter. After tomorrow there's nothing more we can hide behind. It's either face it or die." She puts a protective hand on the boy's shoulder and then smiles at me. "My name is Doe. This is my partner, Perri."

"Perriwinkle is my full name," he says. "Don't ask. It's a long story."

I chuckle at his candor and extend my own hand taking the girl's in mine. "My name is Junnalina. You can just call me Lina though. It's nice to meet you. I was afraid I was going into tomorrow without having to talk to anyone before everything went down."

"Well worry no more!" says Doe with a smile. "I'm excited to make your acquaintance."

"Are you working with anyone?" asks Perri very matter of factly. I can tell that he surprised his District partner, but her face doesn't change for long. She turns and smiles warm and genuinely at me.

"Yes! You should definitely work with us if not! We are always looking for numbers you know! The bigger we are the scarier we would be to get approached by other tributes."

My first instinct is to say no, but truthfully this might be the break I was looking for in order to make it through the bloodbath. With teammates looking out for me, they should make it easier for me to survive.

"I'm in." I say with a smile. "Sounds like a good plan with good people."

I feel bad. Essentially I am using these people, and they don't even know that. They're very sweet. Though I'd never turn on them, I don't think I would go out of my way to help them if they really needed it. So we shall see what the games bring.

"Great!" says Perri. "Here is the plan!"

He starts explaining their plan to me, and in my head, I'm taking a deep breath, not because it's good, but because it's so crazy that it just might work.

* * *

 _I can't help being the best_

 _I can't help I passed the test_

 _I can't help that people are scared_

 _I can't help I am always there_

* * *

 **Treadwell Dorper, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

"I don't want to be like, an asshole, but can we maybe go five seconds where we don't have to hear your one-sided conversation with your imaginary friend?" I ask my District partner as she mumbles under her breath to this annoyance named Hillary.

"Just because you don't see her doesn't make her imaginary." she replies and high fives the air.

"Only that's exactly what it means," I say as I look at her with a dumbfounded look. "You're literally looking into a blank space in the wall and speaking to it. I need to get my head together before going into this private session. I have a reputation to uphold. Not only a reputation, but a score that is rightfully mine to get."

She glances over at me, and then whispers to her "friend" as she glances back to me again. "You're not a very nice person. Maybe if you were nicer to people, not only would Hillary be your friend, but Bernadette would be your friend too."

That's right. I forgot that this foolish little girl was a member of that horrid girl from 5's band of misfits. There's no way that all of them make it through the bloodbath of these games, let alone make it to the top 10. That girl has made far to many enemies and has made herself super present.

I foresee a different strategy.

Other than this strategy of getting a good score for sponsors, I want to be able to lay low. I want to fall into the background, and come out of the gate swinging when it gets down to the final 10. No one will see me coming because I have such a good idea of where I'm heading and what I'm doing.

I've come for nothing else than to achieve the impossible. The games, though a curse, are also a blessing. I will have the life I have always deserved. Nothing, and no one, will get in my way of that either.

"I have no interest in being that girl's friend. She can choke on a pile of rocks and the world would be better off." I mutter to Lilac. "You're going to die quickly because you're aligned with her. I hope you realize the gravity of the choices you make now, dear Lilac because they can be ones that put you in grave danger."

"Treadwell Dorper," calls a female voice over the intercom. "Please step forward into the training room.

* * *

 _Well in the end_

 _It all comes down to how you played the hand dealt_

 _If I look back on the hand, I played_

 _Am I proud of the way I handled it?_

* * *

 **Callie Tyson, 15**

 **District 8 Female**

"Ms. Tyson, welcome to the training academy's private sessions." says the Head Gamemaker sitting in a balcony seat of the room. He has various others sitting in the little square with him as they watch and jot down notes on the tributes. "We appreciate you putting your best food forward today. Is there any questions before you begin?"

"I'm a little confused as to what I am supposed to show you." I say honestly. "I know a little bit about plants from the last couple of days, and I'm pretty fast and complete the obstacle course quickly. I just don't really know-"

"Your time has started, Ms. Tyson." says the Head Gamemaker.

"Maybe if you weren't so rude she'd be a little less nervous." says a female voice from behind him. He turns and looks apologetic, and Cosette Reignmen walks to the forefront of the balcony. "The poor girl is probably already nervous as I'll get out, and here you are not even answering questions," she says with an eye roll. "Yes, sweetie," she says turning her attention back to me. "Do what you want, and your time will start when you get to your first section." The party girl of our country gives me a warm smile, and I nod as I walk over to the obstacle course, and signal the trainer to push the on button.

I sprint as soon as he gives me the thumbs up. I first get to the hurdles and begin to jump over those. I knick a couple as I'm jumping over, but I don't think they'll take off points for that. At the end of the hurdles, there is a rockwall, and you have to climb over it.

I get a running start, and leap up as high as I can, grasping the rocks a little less than halfway up the wall. My hand slips off one of the rocks I was using for grips, and I let out a small scream as I catch my balance, but I'm still under 3 minutes like my goal was. I blink for a second, and then quickly start making my way up the rockwall, and when I make it to the top, I jump off it.

The last part of the obstacle course is a little pond with wooden poly dots for the bridge to get over. I take a running start, and jump most of the way over, because I know there's no way that I can run across that many wobbly surfaces without falling into the pond.

When I'm finally on the other side of the pond I click the end button and a giant number appears in front of me. _2:45:13._

"That's my best time!" I say excitedly to myself as I jump up and down.

I walk over to the plant section, because I'm unsure of how much time I'm allowed, and quickly take the plants test. I score a 18/20 correctly.

"Impressive." says Cosette from the balcony. "You can see your way out now, Callie. Good luck tomorrow!"

I leave the room feeling confident, and upon seeing Mitt, I give him a thumbs up. "Good luck, kid," I say with a smile. "You'll do great. I'll wait for you out here!"

* * *

 _Things are moving fast_

 _Things are coming together_

 _Sometimes the plans you make fail_

 _Sometimes they make you better_

* * *

 **Richard "RJ" Rocket, 18**

 **District 10 Male**

"I don't understand why you partnered with her," says Darcy as she curls up on the couch with a blanket. Her sweatpants and hoodie are warm enough in my opinion, but I guess the training academy does keep it cold. 'Like, she's actually monstrous, and you're better than that RJ."

"Well, it's not as if you were knocking down my door to be in an alliance. I asked twice."

"It's the Hunger Games, RJ." says Darcy solemnly. "There's no room for political correctness or niceties. The truth is, after tomorrow we are all monsters. The only difference is she's not turning into anything tomorrow. She's already long become one."

"I need people." I say honestly. "I'm faster than most of them, and I believe that I can get out of tricky situations before they are able to."

"I hope you're right, RJ. I don't want to see you die in the bloodbath." she says quietly.

The television flips on, and we are both looking at it confused when our escort comes from behind the couch with remote in hand. She sits down in between us, and turns the volume up as we watch the pictures of all 24 tributes appear on the screen.

"Before we get into the private score sessions." announces the Master of Ceremonies Rochelle Linens, "we would like to take a minute to honor the initial tribute that was chosen for the games this year from District 10. Lucas Teegarden was killed in his goodbye room before the train left by his father. Richard Rocket was the replacement tribute."

The pain from hearing those words sink in deep into my head as I replay the memory of being selected for the games as a substitute. I'll never forget the look on my dad's face as they came bursting into our living room to take me to the train. We had just buried my mom two days before, and now not only did he lose his wife, but after tomorrow he'd lose his son.

Not just any son though, the son who had survived all of the reapings.

"Lucas, we wish you well wherever you are right now. This programming is dedicated to you." says Rochelle with a soft smile.

"The sad thing is they probably think that by saying that it's some sweet memoriam." says Darcy with an eye-roll.

The thing I've noticed about Darcy is she is a lot smarter than she lets on. Behind the southern twang, the pretty blonde hair, and the perfectly kept makeup, there's a girl with some serious brains. She has more to offer in the games than I think a lot of tributes are giving her credit for. Her vocabulary is even escalated than most 18 years olds that I know around the District.

"Yeah, well, they suck. That's apparent." I say as the scores start to run and the tributes faces appear on the screen. Our escort gets excited and disappointed when certain tributes come up, and after it gets to District 9, she reaches over and grabs our hands.

"From District 10, we have Richard Rocket! The trainers have been impressed this week with his social skills, and his score comes out to a whopping 5!"

"Wow, that's pretty good for someone with no training." says the escort.

"Next we have Darcy Hanning from District 10. She's a cute southern belle with a score of...woah." the announcer pauses. "Is this a typo? This is unusually high for someone in the lower Districts to get."

"What did you do?" asks our escort confused. Darcy looks just as confused and shrugs her shoulders.

"Darcy has gotten a score of a 7. I have confirmed that this is the real score."

Darcy gets up immediately and goes to the room she's been living in the past couple of days. I get up and follow her instantly. "Darcy what did you do?" I ask her. "That score is amazing!"

"I told you, RJ." says Darcy softly as she opens the door. "The games make monsters of us all. Good luck tomorrow. I won't kill you during the bloodbath if you return the favor."

And with that she walks into her room closing the door behind her. The lock turns, and the click sounds before I turn around and walk to my own room.

"Tomorrow is go time." I whisper to myself softly. "This is where everything meets the end."

 **Here's training scores! Remember the highest is an 8 and it was from the first Hunger Games. There are no careers yet, but they're richer. So a higher training score wouldn't be as unknown to them as to someone from District 10 such as Darcy.**

 **Astragal- 5**

 **Graham-3**

 **Zuri-7**

 **Lirrius-5**

 **Applica-3**

 **James-4**

 **Hali-4**

 **Pipo-4**

 **Bernadette-5**

 **Reyes-3**

 **Arwyn-3**

 **Alex-4**

 **Lilac-2**

 **Treadwell-6**

 **Callie-5**

 **Mitt-4**

 **Holiday-4**

 **Corduroy- 2**

 **Darcy-7**

 **Richard-5**

 **Doe-3**

 **Perriwinkle-2**

 **Junnalina-2**

 **Appache-5**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	20. Bloodbath

**Not doing placements at the bottom because I want people to read.**

 **Eulogies will come the chapter after.**

 **Aren't I the worst?**

 **Here's the bloodbath. If you die, it's nothing personal.**

 **I've had this planned for literally forever.**

 **I also felt hella scene as I typed the lyrics above Lilac's POV so, they will serve as ALL of the lyrics for the chapter past her POV.**

* * *

 _And up ahead I see the light_

 _It shines brightly_

 _It has a warm glow that is so inviting_

 _Up ahead the light calls to me_

* * *

 **Mitt O'Malley, 12**

 **District 8 Male**

I'm scared. I wish they'd allow Callie and I to raise up into the arena together, but it's one tribute per platform apparently. I want to hide, but I know that there is nothing that I can do to hide from the inevitable fate that we are about to have to embrace with full force.

The room they have us wait in is vast and empty. They have various bottles of water lining a table that we have been told that we cannot bring into the arena per a giant sign on the wall behind them. Other than the table with water, there is a single red couch, and that's it.

A knock interrupts my thoughts, and my mentor Kenna walks into the room. She smiles softly at me and closes the door behind her so that we are in the room alone. "How are you feeling, kiddo?" she asks me.

"Does this knot in my stomach ever go away?" I ask her.

"I still have mine," she says sadly. She crosses over to the side of the room with the couch and takes a seat. "Demelza is with Callie, but I just wanted to make sure they you guys are going strong? There's nothing we should be surprised about in the arena? Because your relationship with Callie is bound to get sponsors."

"No, we are okay," I say. "We have a good friendship."

"Good," she says. "It's going to be a cluster of confusion when the timer runs out. I've done my best to get some information on the arena, but the Reignmen's have had that on lock and key! Don't reach too far for items that look enticing. Remember, the best items are always going to be in the center of the cornucopia. You never go for those, especially if the games are any remnants of how they were last year. You and Callie want to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Okay," I say. All of the information that she's saying is sliding into one ear and out the other. I'm doing my best to understand the point of what she is trying to advise me.

"Tributes, it's time to step into the tube."

Kenna grabs my shoulder and smiles at me. "Good luck," she says. She helps me up from the couch and leads me to the tube. She holds my hand until the glass begins to close between us. I begin to start to hyperventilate and throw my arms against the glass.

"Kenna! Please don't let them do this to me!" I scream with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mitt I wish it didn't have to be this way," she says with tears welling up in her own eyes. "I really wish I could," she whispers.

The tube begins to raise, and then I watch as the room I hated just a second ago disappears. I suddenly long for the ugly red couch and the water bottles that I wish I had chugged before being up in this tube.

When the tube finally stops moving, the arena looks bright and cheery. There are multiple bushes that stretch high into the sky. They seem to form some sort of a maze, and I can only imagine the horrors that we have to face as we go through them. Or even worse, where they end.

Seated on a hill far away looks to be a mansion type building. It seems to be guarded by a gate that is even larger than the maze hedges. A giant sign that says keep out is sprawled across the front of the entrance in giant bolded black letters.

In the very center of our half circle that we are positioned in, is the cornucopia. Looks to be made of a gold type of metal. Surrounding the cornucopia is multiple little items that stretch across the ground. From berries, to meats, to water canteens, to even weapons.

10

9

8

7

Callie stands on her own platform just four people to my left. I take a deep breath and make eye contact with her. She smiles and nods in my direction and then turns her face back to the timer.

3

2

1

"Tributes, let the 6th annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

 _Suffocation_

 _Stab wounds_

 _Scars and bruises_

 _Open wounds_

* * *

 **Lilac Till, 14**

 **District 7 Female**

"Lilac! Run!" screams Hillary as she runs from the platform we were standing on. She darts to the center of the cornucopia and urges me to hurry and follow her. I take off from the platform and watch as people begin to sprint off their platforms running in various directions. Some towards the cornucopia and some towards the mazes.

"Lilac, I can't lift this by myself!" says Hillary as she tries to pick up a heavy backpack. I run over to meet her when the boy from 4 comes and tries to attack Hillary and grab the bag from her. She falls to the ground, and she screams in pain gripping her elbow, and I run over to her.

"Hey!" I say as I look around on the ground and see a knife. "You can't do that to her!" I stab a knife into his throat, and he falls to the ground clutching his neck. I watch in horror with myself as the realization dawns on me that I just killed someone. I look over to Hillary who is quickly fading away before my eyes and instead is replaced with the girl from District 4.

"I didn't like my District partner either," she says slowly. A sharp pain erupts into my stomach, and I look down to see a machete sticking out of it. I sink to my knees, and fall on my back, choking on blood as it rises in my throat. "But I didn't want to see him die in the bloodbath." she looks over to her dead District partner and holds up a salute and then runs back into the crowd.

"Lilac, I'm so sorry. She was too strong."

"Hi-" I begin to say, but she places her fingers on my lips.

"We will be together soon my dear friend."

I nod and close my eyes, and the world begins to spin. All I see is the color black now, and even when I open my eyes, the world is dark.

"Sweet dreams, Lilac.," says Hillary softly.

* * *

 **Aplica Drive, 13**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

"Bern #2, kill Zuri!" screams Bernadette from inside of the cornucopia. The boy from District 1 and the boy from District 10 stand guard around her so that no one can fight their way into the structure while she is in it. She points at the girl from 2 who is currently shoving supplies in a backpack and then runs her fingers across her neck.

"I can't kill her!" I say back. "She's too strong."

"Do it, or I'll kill you!"

"Aplica let's go!" says James as he pulls onto my arm.

I begin to run with him when I feel a sharp pain in the back of my shoulder. The boy from District 10 is standing behind me with a spear, and he looks at me apologetically. "She had a knife to my back."

James tries to wrestle the spear away from him, but the world is spinning, and I fall to the ground. "James," I call out. "Please,"

He and the boy from District 10 give an awkward head nod and go in opposite directions. He kneels down next to me and attempts to help me up. "No," I say. "I'm going quick. Moving me will slow you down." I say. "I wanted to th-thank you," I say. "I know that helping me was so hard for you, bu-"

"It's okay," he says as he takes my hand. "You didn't mean to."

"I didn't mean to," I say. "I tried to help her. I really did."

"You didn't push her down the stairs," he says softly. "Your father did."

Tears start to well up in my eyes, and I watch as the boy who helped me after my dad caused his baby to disappear stands by my side. "W-" I begin to say, but the words are failing to come to my mouth as the world is spinning. I know I know the word. What is it?

"Win," I say suddenly. The world completely blacks out, and suddenly I'm left staring at darkness on either side of me. James grabs ahold of my hand.

"I will," is the last thing I hear.

* * *

 **Reyes Magdalaine, 13**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I ask the boy from District 1.

Bernadette moved to the top of the cornucopia where she couldn't be touched by other tributes. She is standing up there pointing at us to attack the girl from 2, and I have a nasty feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah," says the boy from 1 cockily. "There's no way she can kill two of us at once. Especially two boys."

I take a deep breath and then nod at him that I'm ready. Then with a pre-pubescent scream, we run towards the girl from 2. We make it to about 10 feet from her when the boy from 6 comes to her side and stands next to her. She nods appreciatively at him and then braces herself to start a fight.

I take the sword in my hand and swing it at the girl from 2. She dodges, very easily I might add and shoves me to the ground. I scream in pain as the sword scratches my stomach upon impact. Graham is fighting with the boy from 6, and I can tell that he's getting nervous. Well, fighting is a generous word. He's more running from him and throwing things at him.

The girl from 2 comes over to me and sits on my hands pinning them down to the ground. "You know, you seem like a really sweet kid," she says. "But you partnered with the devil, and for that, you have to be treated like an enemy."

She punches me in the face, and I let out a whimper. She continues to hit me blow after blow as I watch literal stars start to spin above my head. "You don't try to play someone else's game when you're playing for your own survival," she says in between punches.

I hear a scream, and then see the boy from 6 falls to the ground with Graham's spear sticking out of him. Both Graham and he look surprised as he falls to the ground clutching his stomach with a pained expression. His District partner screams from across the battlefield and rushes to his side. She puts her head in her hands and begins to weep as her District partner has the light fade from his eyes.

"Please don't leave," she says. "I need you here right now."

But the inevitable happens. I look over to where Graham was standing and see him, Bernadette, and the boy from District 10 all running into the maze. "Let's go, #1!" she shouts as they disappear into the clearing.

"I guess you were just a puppet then," says the girl from District 2. "Pity, you're young," she says.

The girl from District 6 stands up, and with tears streaming down her face, she looks at me with a cold expression. She comes and kneels down by me while the girl from District 2 still has me pinned down. I'm into much pain to try and fight her off of me.

"Blood for blood," she says as she picks up a knife, and brings it down quickly towards my head.

* * *

 **Doe Benner, 16**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I honestly can't believe we all made it out of the bloodbath and into the maze. Lina and Perri were stuck behind a pretty gnarly fight between the girl from 7 and the two District 4 tributes, but other than that, we did pretty well.

"I have two full water bottles, one pack of beef jerky, and two sandwiches that look to be peanut butter and jelly," says Perri as he adds his haul to our pile in the middle. We traveled through the maze and kept turning right. I figured I read that somewhere, but we made it to a safe clearing. There's a birdbath that I'm assuming serves as a water source for the arena considering I don't see a bird in sight, and then there are about five other maze entrances that we can exit out of once we are done in here or need to make a quick getaway.

"So we are set for awhile," says Lina with a smile. "Your plan was risky, but I'm happy it worked. You guys were right to assume that most of the bloodshed would be between the girls from 2 and 5."

"Yeah, well, you work with what you have," I say with a chuckle. "Let's pack this stuff up and start moving to a more secure location."

They both nod and we begin to pack up the supplies when Lina pokes her head up. "Do you guys hear..music?" she asks confused as she gets up and begins to look around the area. She eventually starts to move down one of the maze's hedges, so when Perri finishes packing the supplies up, we run after her.

"Lina!" I say quietly. I don't want to scream and get discovered. "What are you doing?!"

We continue to follow her until I start to hear the music more intensely. My brain starts to get a little fuzzy, and I notice that Perri is also getting to look a bit dizzy the closer he gets to the music. I grab one of the water bottles from the backpack pocket on the side and splash it on my face in hopes that I will be able to get my head cleared. It works.

And to my horror, a giant venus fly trap plant is standing in the middle of the clearing Lina just led us to. Connected to its stems are instruments that look like plants. They play softly, and the melodies are gorgeous. I grab ahold of Perri and then try to reach out for Lina, but it is too late. The vines from the plant wrap around her waist, and it brings the poor girl to its mouth. I cover Perri's eyes with my hands and then yank him back into the clearing. The boy from District 9 wonders past us in the same daze that Lina and Perri were in, I suddenly hear her screaming from inside of the plant, and my eyes start to well up with tears. Perri is out of his daze and stares in horror at the plant before his eyes.

The vines begin to encircle around the boy from 9, but I grab him and pull him away right as the thorny stem wraps around his ankle. He snaps out of it and freaks out upon seeing us.

"How did I get here?!"

"That mutt is dangerous," I say quickly leading both of the boys away and into another clearing. "We need to get as far away as possible."

I look down as we walk, and notice a trail of blood following us. Looking each of us over I notice a significant cut on the boy from District 9's ankle. "Hey," I say looking at him. "You have a cut. I think we have some first aid stuff in the backpack Perri has-"

"I have a what?!" he says surprised and shocked.

"Relax dude; it's just a little scrape we will get you healed up in no time."

"You don't get it," he says slowly. "I have hemophilia, and I don't have my medication here. I'm going to bleed out."

 **Well, that is the bloodbath! I hope that you guys liked it. I'm a man of my word, and you guys did your part so here is mine. I'm also a liar. Of course, I'm doing eulogies.**

 **Thanks, Mitchell (TitanMaddix) for being awesome and creating such a great arena. I told you my vision, and you did amazing! Thanks for making a masterpiece!**

 **24th Place: Pipo Galloway, District 4 Male, Killed by Lilac Till- Cloe, he was a good character, but he was initially written as a career. He was never rewritten to fix him for this time era, and then you also completely fell off the map. There were other characters that I could work with, and people were here to tell me how things were going, so I decided just to go ahead and get rid of Pipo. Sorry friend.**

 **23rd Place: Lilac Till, District 7 Female, Killed by Hali Morgan: Sylveon, you also disappeared out of nowhere, and because of that I saw Lilac as an easy kill. I hope you're not insulted, and I hope that you submit again!**

 **22nd Place: Aplica Drive, District 3 Female, Killed by RJ Rocket: Dang, this was so hard to write because it really saddened me. I liked Aplica, and I had this whole arc where James and her where going to run and try to make it the whole game, but then I realized that at some point James would have to sacrifice for her, and James is too neat of a character to do that and just give up in my opinion. So Aplica, because I didn't have another choice, you had to die sweetheart. Thanks Zag for submitting.**

 **21st Place: Alex Tomer, District 6 Male, Killed by Graham Viarelli: WOLF! I AM SO SORRY. I didn't have a choice for a certain arc that I have planned, and I'm just so sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. You sent in a stellar character, and I'm just so so sorry. I understand if you hate me, but please don't. I always enjoy your submission, and I love that you read my stories.**

 **20th Place: Reyes Magdalaine, District 5 Male, Killed by Arwyn Opel: So much character development happened in this POV, and no one truly knows what I have in store. Thank you for submitting a bloodbath, Winter. You are an SYOT Writer's dream when you have a stacked cast as I do!**

 **19th Place: Junnalina McAlbert, District 12 Female, Killed by The Orchestra: Goldie, I love you personally. I know that you're probably upset by this choice, and I'm really sorry that it happened. Like I told Wolf, you didn't do anything wrong, but I just couldn't see a situation where she won, or she would go deep into the game even. I saw the Gamemakers wanting to take her out soon. She was an interesting tribute, and maybe if I wasn't so heavily influenced by a sub-plot already, I could have worked a little more with her. I'm so sorry.**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Pretty Girl Rock: Hali/Holiday**

 **Dancing with the Devil: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Badass Chicks...and dude: Astragal/Zuri/Arwyn/Alex**

 **The Berns: Bernadette/Graham/RJ**

 **District 8 Squad: Callie/Mitt**

 **Adventures with Perri and Doe: Perriwinkle/Doe/Roy?**

 **Hope you guys liked this.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. The Mist

**Thanks for getting me to 260!**

 **That's such an awesome thing to see!**

 **I hope the bloodbath didn't disappoint you.**

* * *

 _Dangerous people_

 _Dangerous things_

 _Lives crashing_

 _Ending phase_

* * *

 **Corduroy Irvine, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

"I'm dizzy," I tell the two from District 11. They were kind enough to set up camp near the place I almost died. I couldn't walk much further with a hurt ankle and the fact that my blood refuses to clot. I've lost a lot of blood.

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Perri with a sad face. "This doesn't seem fair. You're just going to bleed out, and you didn't even do anything wrong!" Tears are welling up in his eyes, and I can tell that right now, the games are becoming too much for him.

"Don't cry for me," I say with a smile. "Coming into the games is tragic, but the life I was able to experience here before today is among some of the best of my life. I loved back home, but I never got a chance to experience life. My parents kept me in this protective bubble."

"I bet that wasn't fun," says Perri as he rubs his nose due to the snot that is now dripping down from it. "I don't think it's fair. Please someone!" he says looking up at the sky. "Someone help, Roy! He's a nice boy."

The love that these two have for someone they've never met is inspiring. I feel touched as they hand out their supplies and hand me something to eat, or something to drink, knowing full well that in a matter of hours I'm going to be dead.

The Capitol Anthem sounds, and we are all left to look at the tribute's faces that died earlier today. The first one we see is the girl from District 3, then the District 4 boy, followed by the boy from District 5, the District 6 male, District 7 Female, and lastly the girl that was in the team with them before she died by the plant.

"Did you know her long?" I ask

"No," says Doe honestly. "We just met yesterday, to be honest, but it doesn't make it any less hard when you're looking at their face in the sky." she leans back onto both of her arms and then throws her head back. Her hair comes masquerading down her back, and she chuckles an ominous laugh to herself. "It's funny, guys." she says "I'm almost 17-years-old and I still looked at this game like a child would. I wanted so bad to wake up from this dream. Or even to hear them say "just kidding! No one died," but the more I see of this arena, the more I see that this death trap is real. There are genuine stakes."

"That's not humorous," says Perri taking a bite out of a stick of beef jerky. "That's called hope." He places his small hand on her knee, and she smiles at him and grips it back.

"Roy, it doesn't look like they're going to send us anything for your ankle," she says with a sad face. "So what's something that you've always wanted to happen or do that either Perri or I can help you with? If you're going to go out, you're going to go out doing something on that bucket list."

"Perri, can you go get me some water?" I ask pointing my finger to the water fountain across the clearing.

"Uh, sure," he says confused as he grabs the bottle and walks across the clearing. Doe looks at me curiously as I wait for him to get out of earshot before talking.

"I've never had my first kiss," I say honestly to her. Her eyes widen and then soften. "It's something that I've always thought would happen eventually, but I never got the chance to do it given my situation at home. I was wondering if-"

"Say no more," she says leaning down and kissing my lips. Her lips are soft and warm, and it's not a peck she gives either. "There you go," she says finally pulling away. "Glad I could help out a little bit. I guess men do only think about one thing, huh?" she says with a laugh.

"No, I didn't want to die completely inexperienced," I say

"Are you guys done making out yet?" calls Perri from the bird bath. "I don't want to see something I can't unsee!"

"You're good, Perri," says Doe laughing.

A faint beeping sound fills the air, and Doe and I both prepare ourselves for another mutt attack when Perri runs up beside us and screams. "Guys look!"

A silver parachute falls from the sky and lands beside Doe. She picks it up and sees a giant nine written on the front and hands it to me. I look at her confused and open up the capsule to see 12 syringes with yellow liquid in the tube.

"What is it?" asks Doe confused

"It's my medicine," I say taking one of the syringes and handing it to her. "Inject that into my ankle."

She excitedly does so, and then I lean back as I wait for my legs to stop bleeding. "What now?" she says

"Now we wait for it to clot, and I need something sugary."

"You're going to be okay?!" asks Perri excitedly.

"I'm going to be okay," I say with a smile. I'm also desperately confused. What the hell just happened with that kiss?

* * *

 _Looking in a mirror_

 _You see all your flaws_

 _Some people just get better_

 _At hiding when they're wrong_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 16**

 **District 10 Female**

 _"Put me in that arena. I don't care who I have to step on, over, or kill. I will do what it takes, and stop until I'm the last one in there, but I need your help." I say to the Gamemakers. "I need your help to get sponsors that can get behind me."_

 _"Why would we just hand you a good score?" asks Elle Reignmen from the balcony. "Don't you do something to earn that?"_

 _"You don't have to be skilled when you have two meat shields and can out-think them," I say honestly. "Everyone underestimates the mindset of a pretty girl."_

* * *

I wake up from my sleep because Lirrius started coughing while on watch. I had the same dream about the Gamemakers the night before. The truth is I struggled so hard finding the right two boys to take into my alliance I didn't practice anything significantly. I just wanted them to take a chance on me, and surprisingly enough, they did.

I sit up and yawn as Appache lies on the ground completely knocked out. If I wanted to kill him right now, I totally could, and I would get away with it.

Now's not the time Darcy. There's a long road ahead.

I get up from the mats we were able to grab during the bloodbath and walk over to where Lirrius is sitting. He glances over to me as I kneel down, and sit with my legs crossed on the ground and smiles.

"I thought I had watch until the morning?" he asks.

"You do," I say. "I'm just not able to sleep. This game takes a toll on me. I'm still not able to wrap my head around how those kids that were alive just a few hours ago are dead now." That's not exactly a lie. The idea of death makes me feel uneasy. Not that I'll have to face it here in this arena. I 100% believe that I will be the one leaving this arena at the end of this game.

"Yeah, seeing all those faces shook me up," he says.

I do a fake shiver and start to chatter my teeth. "It's freezing," I say as I scoot a little closer to him. I'm not cold, but phase one of making these boys do whatever I need has to start now. "I don't want to sound like...weird, but is it okay if we cuddle?"

He looks at me confused for a second and then nods. "I suppose."

"It's just freezing," I say as I scoot next to him and he wraps his arm around me. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

The first thing I notice is the fact that there has been no change in his heart rate. If a pretty girl scoots up to you, why wouldn't you at least get a spiked heart rate? Maybe he has a girlfriend back home, and I'm just overthinking things.

"Does Appache give you the creeps?" Lirrius burst out in the random question. "I don't want to start drama in the alliance, but you should see the way he looks at you. It makes me so uncomfortable."

Is that a hint of jealousy?

"How does he look at me?" I ask him urging him to continue.

"Like you're a five-course meal, and he's a survivor of an apocalyptic world who hasn't eaten in two years," says Lirrius honestly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You've been nice. Be careful when the two of you are alone."

"I'm not worried about him," I reply honestly. "Not when I have you here to help me out!" I say lying through my teeth. I know what I'm getting into with both of these boys, and neither of them strikes me as the ones that are going to take me out.

Mostly because at the end of this game, I'll be the one leaving.

* * *

 _Broken dreams_

 _Leave broken hearts_

 _Broken hearts_

 _Leave broken promises and false starts_

* * *

 **James Brayley,15**

 **District 3 Male**

I got no sleep last night. Not even just because I'm in the games. My rest has always been plagued by my baby, and as of recent, they are always of Selena. Now there's a new face that has been appearing in my dreams, and Aplica is surprisingly hard to face.

I hated her. I truly did. I hated her for something completely out of her control. It wasn't even her that hurt me, but she was associated with a monster. I told the detectives that Selena had a pretty severe gambling debt.

What I didn't tell them was that it was Aplica's father who had her name on his shark list. She'd always make payments, but when she found out, she was pregnant things took such a turn for the worse with money. It was no longer just getting her out of debt. It was making sure that the baby had the best life it could.

So that meant keeping some on the side for herself.

That also led to her getting shoved down a flight of stairs while being four months pregnant. That was the end of my dream. The little family that I had seen in my head was ripped from my grasp, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Isn't it funny how you can always go lower when you think there is no way you can go lower? Life has a strange way of doing that, huh? Sometimes I wish that I could rewind the time and just stop myself from seeing Selena. Stop myself from going to the park with my friends that one night. Stop me from sending her that note in detention.

Because then this would have never happened. I wouldn't be feeling so low right now, and when Aplica would have died sitting right next to me, I wouldn't have felt a sense of relief and sadness all at the same time. Because at least at the end of the day, he lost his child too. I can't keep my head from going back there, even though like I said, it was no more her fault than it was my babies.

A 15-year-old really shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

Sometimes there's not a choice though, and that's just how everything comes crumbling down in the end.

* * *

 _So this is how it feels_

 _Being so close to the edge_

 _Never wondering which way to tilt_

 _Praying a wind doesn't come_

* * *

 **Holiday Sirena, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

 _If I could turn off any noise_

 _It would be the silence comes at night_

 _That's where your head likes to play_

 _To entertain in twisted ways_

 _Your thoughts dance around_

 _Like they're dancing their cares away_

 _While your heart is the downstairs neighbor_

 _Praying that they would go away._

 _The silence is deafening, and each thought wants to be right_

 _So where is a girl supposed to go_

 _When she has to turn off the lights?_

I'm living in a state of constant paranoia. Back home I would write it out. Whether that be in a poem, or a diary entry, something, anything, to keep my mind occupied so that I don't have to experience the fear that is building inside of me.

That dream continues to plague me, and I can't help but wonder if it's some sick sense of humor by whatever it is up there. I want so badly to believe that I am not going to die in here, but the problem isn't the idea of death, but the sense of no longer existing.

I haven't done enough in my life to be remembered. Especially now that I'm in the games, if I die here, I'm going to be another face splattered on the television for a few months while they prepare for the next Hunger Games, and that's only if I make it deep and have a good impact with the audience.

I just want something of me to live on after I'm gone. That's what I need at this moment. Something to cement me in time so that I'm not just a microscopic bump on the timeline that we call life.

Hali lets out a light snore that makes me jump and brings me back to the reality. We traveled throughout the maze all day, and are currently on the line where the mansion is. We walked around the fence for what seemed like a million times, but we have no way of getting into it. Hali said we could climb it in the morning, but I need something to take my mind off all of the death I witnessed today.

Getting up from my spot against the bushes I walk over to the fence and take a long look at the house behind it. Had me and Mike had a house like this, we would have never left it. I always dreamed of a life where he and I were able to live a happily ever after and raise a small family.

Of course in a house like this, we could raise a big family.

I place my hand on the fence, and an electric shock shoots through my whole body. I let out a loud yelp, and fall to the floor paralyzed for a minute. Hali shoots up from where she was asleep with a knife in her hand and glances over at me with confusion. "Holli, what happened?"

Through multiple gasp and attempts at breathing, I manage to get the words "Fence. Shock."

She nods at me and runs over to my side and puts my head on her lap. We sit there for a few minutes before I'm able to regain control of my body and sit up slowly. I place my head in between my two hands and begin to massage my temples.

"So I'm guessing we aren't going to climb the fence tomorrow?" she asks me with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Definitely not," I say with a laugh.

Hali begins to laugh, and then suddenly stops. It wasn't the type of stop that was normal or that makes you think the joke just trailed off, no it was the kind of stop that sent chills down your spine because you know something terrible is about to happen.

"Shit!" screams Hali as she yanks me up from the ground and runs to group the two backpacks that we grabbed during the bloodbath. I turn around from where I was at and see a pink mist drifting towards me. I feel an urgency for me to get away from the fog, but I can't control my body.

"Come on, sweetie," says Hali as she grabs my arm and begins to drag me down the maze corridor. "We don't have time for this wait. That fog doesn't look like it's going to be a refreshing breeze."

We go down and turn multiple times, but no matter which way we turn the pink fog seems to follow us. We continue to run until we reach a dead end. Staring at the wall ahead of us, I look at Hali, and she looks back at me. Tears are streaming down our eyes as we turn and face the fog that is rapidly gaining momentum coming towards us.

"We go out together," she says extending her hand.

"Yeah," I manage to say as I feel a panic attack start to form.

The fog consumes the area around us, and Hali and I hold our breaths. I attempt to get through the mist without breathing, but I fall and become dizzy. The last thing I see is the fog clearing, and a little boy running towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I'm not able to answer. My consciousness leaves me.

 **Did Caleb just write a chapter with no deaths? Did Caleb just set growth up for multiple characters? Is Caleb actually WRITING?! Holy crap. This is what it must feel like to be a normal SYOT writer.**

 **All jokes aside, I enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys got a little bit of an understanding of the characters. I've officially touched every group that I've had formed, so I feel accomplished in that. It's just a matter of driving the story in the best way at this point.**

 **Alliance Update: (And some overdue name changes to them)**

 **Are they going to live?: Hali/Holiday**

 **Why doesn't Lirrius like me?!: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Badass Chicks minus 1 dude: Astragal/Zuri/Arwyn/Alex**

 **The Berns: Bernadette/Graham/RJ**

 **We aren't forgotten: Callie/Mitt**

 **Romeo/Juliette as a tricycle pair?: Perriwinkle/Doe/Roy**

 **Loners: James/Treadwell**

 **Let me know what you guys think! We have our top 19! Who do you think is going to leave next? What do you feel about Roy getting the meds and his first kiss? Darcy and Lirrius? Dirrus? (I guess you could call her Dillirus? Lol no? Okay.) James and his background drama? Is he selfish for feeling vindication with Aplica's death? Or is he human for feeling bad at the same time? Also what the hell just happened to Holiday and Hali? Are they alive? Are they going to die? Who the hell just ran to them?!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	22. The Reckoning

_After all these years_

 _I can't believe I still can see you here_

 _It started with a flash of light_

 _A breath of mine_

 _A love that continued to fight_

 _After all these years_

* * *

 **Hali Morgan, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

 _"Hali look this way! Smile at us! Show us that pearly white smile!" screams the photographers as I pose and flaunt with various angles. I flash a smile that would put even the legend supermodels to shame as the entire room stands and watches in awe._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" asks a small sounding voice. "You've been out for like forever!"

I open my eyes, and to my sadness, I'm not standing in a room full of people that want nothing more than to see me take a fabulous picture. I'm sitting in an arena that is hellbent on making us suffer one problematic sleep at a time.

"Holiday?" I say quickly reaching for my knife that's nowhere to be found. "Where am I?"

"We pulled you from the maze and into this garden." says the little boy. His hair is a fierce shade of red, and upon further inspection I see that it is the boy from District 8. "Callie and I had to make two trips. Holiday is already up. She's eating."

He points over to the corner where Holiday sits laughing with the boy's District partner under a giant apple tree. When he sees me sitting up, she quickly gets up and runs over. The little boy gets up from the spot he was sitting on and travels over to the apple tree that Holiday and the girl from 8 were seated.

"You need to eat," she says as she hands me an apple from the tree. "That fog, whatever it is, gives you a swift case of the munchies. They said I was out for hours before I came to." I adjust my position and realize that the two District 8 tributes used some of their supplies to make sure I had a soft spot to lay my head. I twist my body as it cracks through multiple parts of my back, and then smile at Holiday.

"Guess we were lucky to be found by them, huh?" I ask

"Oh definitely," she says. "We could have been an easy kill for the careers if we hadn't have been saved. I've been keeping a running total of when the fog gets released." she points over the hedge to a pink smog that is filling the arena what looks to be a couple of miles away from us throughout the maze. "That gets released every hour, on the hour. I can't figure out the pattern of where it gets released. If we decide to go off through the maze, we will need to be prepared for that."

I nod and take a bite of the apple and instantly feel better. I think the gas used was supposed to make us high. That's a bit annoying considering we are fighting for our lives.

 _Wait a second._

I stand up and look around the garden, looking for something that can boost me up. I see a water fountain that is relatively close to the stone wall on that starts the next part of the maze. Walking over to the water fountain, I take a step onto the outer edge, and then onto the top part. My clothes are drenched, but it'll be worth it if I can figure out what I think I can see.

There's about a 2-foot difference between the wall and the fountain, and the width of the wall isn't the most comforting thing I've ever seen if I'm about to make this jump. I look down at Holiday and take a deep breath; glancing back up at the wall I hurl myself over the gap and slip to the side as I cling to the side of the wall in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screams Holiday

The other two tributes are gathering around to see what I'm doing as well. "If we can figure out the pattern of the fog we can use that to get ahead in the game," I say. "To see over the maze though, you have to be over the maze! We can't go to the mansion because the fence is electric, and we can't go into the maze without being prepared." I motion for them to come on, and as I wait for them to jump up, I look around at the maze. There are tons of gardens throughout the whole arena. They're beautiful.

At the very center of the maze, however, lies something not so beautiful. A giant ass plant with a bunch of vine-like objects sits in the very middle garden. It looks to be playing with something, and I get a sick feeling in my stomach hoping it's not a tribute.

"This is amazing." says the girl from 8. "My name is Callie by the way. This is Mitt."

"Hali," I say extending my hand. "This game is going to messy. I don't want to wait around for the Gamemakers to take us out one by one. There is going to have to keep bloodshed to keep them happy, but I don't want to kill the girls off. Not when there are so many strong boys in the group. "

"What are you saying?" asks Mitt who is still struggling to get on the wall. Callie leans over and helps him up, and he finally gets to see what we've been looking at through the wall.

"I'm saying if you two are interested, and we can utilize the pattern of this plant, we could be a deadly alliance."

* * *

 _The day goes by_

 _I can hear the sound of change coming_

 _The days go by_

 _Slowly the world is turning_

 _My heart is beating out of my chest_

* * *

 **Arwyn Opel, 14**

 **District 6 Female**

 _You killed someone._

That's the phrase that keeps playing in my head. At night when I close my eyes to fall asleep, I still see the boy from 5's face as the knife slashed across his neck. I can still hear the choke of his neck as he attempted to breathe, but couldn't.

My mother always told me when someone is stressed that is when their demons come out to play. I never took much of my mom's advice, but that's one thing that always stood out to me was the truth of that statement.

I never thought to come into this game that I would have the ability to kill. I thought that I would watch as people around me did, but I never considered myself able to look someone in the eye and say that their life is over. It's hard as a 14-year-old to find out who you are when you don't even have enough experience yet to help guide you.

"You still beating yourself up?" asks Astragal as she nudges me. We were sitting against the wall while Zuri took a jog around the garden. She said something about keeping her strength up while she was in these circumstances. "I would have done the same thing," she says. "Graham is a little shit to the highest level, but I don't think that I could watch someone kill him and not be infuriated."

"I just hope that he wasn't into much pain," I say honestly. "If people are going to have to die in these games, I don't want them dragged out, but something came over me. I can't explain it. I just saw red, and for the first time in my life I wasn't in control of what I was doing."

"It happens to the best of us," she says honestly. "Back home I was in charge of hundreds of workers. My family wasn't too happy at first to see a girl leading a big-"

And just like that, I watch as a knife pierces through Astragal's head. My mouth drops and I instantly jerk my body into the direction that the blade came from and ducked. Zuri is running towards us in full sprint, and behind her, I see Bernadette and her two minions strutting behind her.

 _That's the boy that killed Alex._

* * *

 _It's time for the blood tor run red_

 _For the boundaries to be crossed_

 _For the lines to be drawn_

 _It's time for the people not to take it anymore_

 _It's time for me to stand up_

* * *

 **Zuri Abioye, 18**

 **ya District 2 Female**

"I told you to hit the other one, #1!" Bernadette screams at the tiny boy next to her. "I had business to uphold with that bitch from District 1."

Arwyn is sitting against the wall still with her mouth covered by her hand. She has tears welling up in her eyes, and I know that it is going to take her a second to process what just happened. I glance at my friend, leaning against the wall with her eyes wide open, and let out a small whimper before looking back at the three standing before me.

"Have you not learned your lesson when I handed your ass back to you in the academy?" I ask quickly glaring at her. She scoffs and flips that ugly ass blonde hair that she takes such good care of. She makes me sick. I've never seen someone that infuriates me more.

"I obviously didn't get my ass handed to me," she says

"Yeah!" says the little pipsqueak next to her. "Shut up!"

"You just killed your District partner," says Arwyn as she stands up. "You just threw a knife into her head." She glances at Bernadette and the other boy that is with them. He looks scared, and then without warning her turns around and runs away.

"#5 where the hell are you going?" screams Bernadette.

While they're both distracted, Arwyn runs and jumps onto the little boy. She pins his arms down and begins to punch him in the face over and over again. "You. Killed. Alex. And. Now. Your. Partner!" she screams in between every punch. While Bernadette is free and undefended, I run and jump on top of her.

She screams and begins to scratch at my face with her nails. I wince in pain as I see blood start to fall down my cheek, and she continues to claw. At some point, she must have managed to grab a knife, because a sharp pain comes from my left eye as I howl in agony. I don't get off her though, and she quickly tries to stab whatever she just sliced my eye with into my arm when I swat it away.

"Now you don't only look like a cyclops!" she says as she continues to scratch and rant and raves as I've pinned her down. "You are one!"

"You're so dead!"

A rage unlike anything I've ever felt fills inside of me as I grab Bernadette by the head and begin to pull her hair upwards. She screams in pain and begins to try and fight my hands off, but my grip is to firm. "This should be familiar." I say as I grab a knife from the ground next to me. I take the knife and begin to saw into her neck.

A scream erupts as Arwyn and the boy are no longer fighting. Bernadette stops moving, and when I pull on her hair, her body slumps to the ground as her head is in my hands. The boy from District 1 screams and manages to back away from Arwyn. She herself looks terrified at me as I hold up the girl from 5's head.

"Is this what you want?!" I scream as I hurl her head across the garden. "Is this the type of drama that you needed for yourself?!"

I'm screaming at Bernadette without actually looking at her. I probably sound ridiculous. I'm feeling a mix of emotions, though. I'm not sure how to handle these. I go over to the pack and grab a rope from the backpacks. Walking over to the boy from District 1 who is still backing away I catch his hands and tie the rope around his hands, and then double it back to his feet.

I walk back over to Bernadette's body and rip the shirt she was wearing. I'm fashioning the fabric like a patch when a parachute falls to the ground with a giant two on it. I pick it up and inside is a black eye patch with a rhinestoned "2" on it. I place the patch around my eye and hang my head.

Arwyn appears at my side and places her hand on my back. I jerk at the touch, and she instantly recoils.

"It's not you," I say. "I just need a minute."

"Let me know when you're ready to talk," she says as I begin to jog around the garden once again.

 _You have to do better, Zuri. She shouldn't have gotten a hand on you._

* * *

 _There must be ways_

 _That this confusing moment comes to an end_

 _My heart can't take all of the_

 _Confusion running inside my head_

* * *

 **Lirrius Technius, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

I'm not sure what the hell is going on with Darcy, but she has to know that I'm gay right? Like she was coming on pretty strong. She's a sweet girl, and I'm sure if I swung that way that I would be into her. I just don't know if I can keep up lying to her.

Or is it lying to her?

I lived in a box my whole life in District 2. It wasn't until very recently I was able to express myself and to open up to everyone about my feelings that I was having. So why is it that now, in the Hunger Games, I have a rising fear that won't be put to rest on it.

 _Maybe she would think of you as less of a man, and see you as expendable to the alliance._

"Hey, Lir," says Darcy as she comes up behind me with a smile. I jump because I genuinely didn't hear her come up behind me. "If you wanna take a nap before the day starts to feel free too! Appache and I are going to just be around the garden!" I nod as she runs off to the water fountain and swishes water in her mouth. When she spits it onto the ground, she glances around to make sure that no one was watching her, and when she sees I was watching her, she starts to blush.

 _Does she think that was flirting?! Crap Lirrius!_

I quickly turn my face and then go to the sleeping bags. Laying down on top of one, I use the backpack that I managed to grab from the cornucopia as a pillow and begin to close my eyes. I hear rustling movement near me, and suddenly a very strong feeling person is very close to me. Much stronger than Darcy.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Lirri," says the voice of Appache.

Sure enough, I open my eyes and laying down next to me with his arms behind his head is Appache. He is so close I can smell his breath as he talks, which isn't pleasant. "I don't like you cuddling up to my girl," he says to me. "You two seemed to be getting cozy last night while I was sleeping. Waking up in the middle of the night to see you to all entangled left me feeling some kind of way. Would hate for something to happen next time I get mad."

"She's not a possession, Appache," I say quickly. My voice is surprisingly harsh. I don't even have feelings for Darcy, but talking about her like a piece of meat isn't exactly what I would call being the proper amount of interested in someone.

"You let me worry about Dai- Darcy," he says quickly correcting himself. "I'm not going to warn you again."

He gets up and walks to an area of the maze and turns the corner. I'm not sure where he is going, but before I'm even able to process what just happened, Darcy appears next to me. She kisses me on my cheek and blushes. "I heard what you said about me. Thank you, Lir," she says with a smile. "Don't worry about Appache. I'll take care of him," she says with a wink.

 _What the actual hell just happened?_

 **Yikes! This was an eventful chapter. And we had deaths!**

 **18th Place: Astragal Alabaster, District 1 Female, Killed by Graham Viarelli: Alabaster was a good tribute, but her submitter disappeared. It's hard for me to continue writing a character when the submitter is no longer her to make appearances. It's not even really about reviewing. Just letting me know you're reading makes up for that. (Don't get me wrong though I LOVE reviews.)**

 **17th Place: Bernadette Allen, District 5 Female, Killed by Zuri Abioye: Lol at everyone thinking this girl was going to the end. No, I loved Bernadette in all seriousness. She was like a fanfiction inside of a fanfiction. She was based off Chanel Oberlin from Scream Queens, and I just loved getting the opportunity to write her. Her letter writing in the training day 2 chapter was literally my most favorite thing I've EVER written on fanfiction. So much fun.**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Oh we've found friends: Hali/Holiday/Callie/Mitt**

 **Why doesn't Lirrius like me?!: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Graham is tied up?: Arwyn/Zuri/Graham?**

 **Romeo/Juliette as a tricycle pair?: Perriwinkle/Doe/Roy**

 **Loners: James/Treadwell/Richard**

 **Will Hali's plan work? What do you think the pattern of the fog is? Yikes, looks like Arwyn is feeling guilt, but what the heck is going on with Zuri tying up Graham? Is she going to kill him? Is she going to leave him there? What the heck? And what do you think of the hot mess that is Dillirius right now?! Find out next week on SURVIVOR! (Jk, I'll probably have an update out this week.)**


	23. The Undoing

_Cause guilt consumes you_

 _It corners you, surrounds you_

 _Nothing makes you feel worse than yourself_

 _No, nothing makes you feel worse than yourself_

* * *

 **Richard "RJ" Rocket, 18**

 **District 10 Male**

I ran. I couldn't stop myself. I saw a way to get out of there with my life, and I did. I saw Bernadette's face in the sky, and I thought I was going to be loyal to her. As we were walking towards Zuri and the other girl I couldn't help but think of home. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, Brooklyn, and my other friends.

What would mom think of me if I gave up something she wanted so abruptly that I wanted her to continue to have so desperately. I saw my dad when I closed my eyes and saw the sadness in his expression. I can only imagine what he's been thinking seeing me participate with Bernadette throughout the games.

But I ran. I left my allies, no matter how crappy they were, and I left them to die a cold death from someone who hated them. I haven't been able to move from this spot since. I've just been sitting on the floor of the maze.

"I think it's like a clock," I overhear someone saying. I look around because I can hear them perfectly but I can't see them. The sound of their voice isn't to the left or the right either. It almost sounds like they're above. "If we're right, the fog went through that tunnel about an hour ago. So it should be coming down the 6 o'clock in a few minutes. That's if the plant also serves as the hands of the clock."

As if they were narrating a scene from a movie, a sizzling sound begins to fill my ears. I turn around in a rapid position, and when I face forward, I see the pink fog shooting forward. I turn and begin to sprint down the maze, and as I'm running a hand reaches out from one of the holes in the maze and grabs ahold of me.

I'm nestled into a hole in the wall with a complete stranger. He looks at me scared and pulls the shirt collar above my face up to cover my nose. The smoke seems to have a designated path and doesn't travel into the hole we are in.

"We figured it out!" screams one of the voices, and all of a sudden four sets of legs are running on top of the maze and jumping over our little section. I look at the boy whose face is pale with sweat.

"That was close," he says. "Are you okay? That thing makes you high as hell."

"I-" I say confused as I stare at him. "I'm confused as to what just happened."

"I've been following that group of girls for a bit. I saw them walking on the maze wall, and figured they were planning something. I wanted to be prepared for it."

It is at this point we realize how close we are to each other and we slide out of the hole. He begins to walk to the right of the maze without saying another word.

"Wait!" I call. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if I can figure out what they're seeing," he says. He doesn't stop to turn around or even see if I'm following, which makes me question if I'm also invited or allowed to come. I don't want to be alone anymore, though, so I run after him. He tenses when he hears my feet, and I watch his hands grip a knife in his pocket just in case.

"Woah, it's not like that," I say quickly. "I don't want to be alone in this arena anymore."

"News flash kid, one of us is going to be alone regardless of wants. One of us is making it out the arena. The sooner you realize that the better your chances of survival will be."

"You're sad," I say looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know you," he says. He adjusts the backpack on his shoulder, and the number three appears from under his strap. My eyes widen in fear. He rolls his eyes and turns around as he continues down the hall of the maze. "If I wanted to get vengeance for my District partner you'd be dead. I knew who you were when I saved you. You don't forget a person that kills in cold blood."

"Why haven't you killed me then?" I ask him wearily.

"Because you did what I didn't have the balls to do."

He stares at me for a long while and then turns around. "I don't want you to think I'm awful," he says. "I'm nowhere near good, and I'm struggling with these conflicting feelings, but I'm not awful. There was a lot of drama and backstory even before the games."

"I don't judge you," I say.

"Good," says James.

He continues to walk, and I follow him. I'm not sure if I am supposed to or even allowed to, but I do. He stops mid-walk and then turns to me. "I guess you can come along. I'll have your back, you have mine, and then we will split final 4."

"Deal," I say quickly. I think my family back home would be proud of this arrangement.

* * *

 _Well, I guess that's how life goes_

 _Ever changing_

 _Worse to worst_

 _That's just how life goes_

* * *

 **Graham Viarelli, 12**

 **District 1 Male**

Bernadette is dead, and I haven't even been able to mourn the loss of the love of my life because I'm currently hogtied in a garden with psycho number 1 and 2. They've been silent since yesterday when they killed her. It's been a really weird experience. They haven't even allowed me to be untied when I've had to go to the bathroom. I held it for as long as I could, but then I just couldn't anymore.

"You smell awful," says Zuri as she looks at me. "I can't smell this anymore."

"I told you to untie him when he asked to go to the bathroom," says Arwyn.

A parachute falls from the sky with a one on it. Zuri opens up the sponsor gift and pulls out a note. She reads it and then laughs a maniacal laugh. "They sent you clothes so I wouldn't have to smell it anymore," she says looking at me. She comes over to me, and I think she's about to finally untie me when she pulls a knife out of her pocket and traces it along the corners of my arm. I begin to scream in panic as she discovers the blade across my skin, and she laughs.

"I wonder what happened if I press it just a little bit harder," I scream as the blade makes an impact on my skin, and this time cuts into it. I begin to cry, and Arwyn throws her back off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? The little prick deserves it."

"No one deserves to be tortured, Zuri," she says. "You want him to suffer? Kill him. Make him pay for his mistakes of what he's done and move on from it. I'm not going to let you sit there and hurt him for no reason."

Zuri gets up in Arwyn's face, about a foot and a half away and holds the knife to Arwyn's throat. "You don't give me orders," she says. "You take them."

Arwyn surprises me by not stepping back but closing the gap between them. She's standing nose to nose with Zuri right now and is even standing on her tiptoes for emphasis. "I take nothing from you." she presses the knife to Zuri's throat. "If you want to do this, we can, but you need me right now, and you know it. You're not going to sit here and torture this boy. That's final."

I'm expecting an all-out brawl when Arwyn steps back and is still locked eye contact with Zuri. Zuri, however, just sits there and stares Arwyn down, and then turns around and begins to jog outside of the garden and into the maze. Arwyn comes up to me and begins to untie my hands. "You have 5 minutes to change and to use the bathroom. I'm tying you backup to the fountain when that time is up. Clear?"

"Thank you for-"

"Shut up," she says. "If I had it my way you would already be dead. You're the scum of the earth."

"Then do it," I say daring her to take me out now. "One less person for you to have to go through to get home."

"I'm not going to kill you," she says honestly. "It's not my issue to deal with. Know, that when Zuri and I finally decide what to do with you, there won't be an opportunity for you to get home. Not that they'd want you there. You killed your District partner."

"I didn't mean to," I say with tears welling up in my eyes. "I was aiming for you."

"I know," she says. "That doesn't matter though. You put yourself in direct opposition with your partner." she finishes untying me, and I can stretch out for the first time in hours. My whole body is tense and hurting as she continues. "You know, right when you killed her; she was talking about how she would have killed for you. That if she saw someone kill you in the bloodbath, she would have done whatever it takes for you to have your vengeance on a person. That's true District loyalty. I know her parents and family will be proud of the way she handled herself in this arena. Can yours say the same about you?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. You have 3 minutes now. I suggest you get moving." she says as she throws me the parachute. I hurry up and change out of the clothes and walk over to the bush, slowly, and painfully I might add, on the side of the garden. I pee, and then I look at some berries that are on the bush. I realize how hungry I am and grab one, but when I pick it up, it spreads wings and begins to fly away. A couple comes out of the bush and begins to bite at my arms, and I scream. Arwyn rolls her eyes from her section of the garden, and then walks over to me and grabs my arms.

"I didn't tell you to eat," she says as she leads me to a stone column in the garden. Wrapping the rope around my arms and waist, she ties me there and then walks away. "I'll be back and a few hours to let you pee again," she says over her shoulder as she goes and sits down.

* * *

 _Sometimes the stuff that happens_

 _Is only there to make you stronger_

 _Some people live longer_

 _Some people live longer_

* * *

 **Perriwinkle Barnes, 13**

 **District 11 Male**

It's been a little weird around camp since Doe and Roy kissed. I don't know if I'm supposed to be around when they're whispering to each other, or if I should pay attention when they flirt at night. I am kind of here. I feel a little in the way.

How reminiscent of home this is to me.

They're off looking for food right now in the maze because we didn't ration things correctly. I wanted to go with them, but they said that someone would have to stay behind with the supplies so that we didn't lose them. What happens if they can't find their way back though? Not only do they not get their supplies again, but I also probably die in here by myself from lack of food.

This is too big of a situation to take in when you're 13 years old. My whole life has been one big thing of taking things in. I want to be able to be a kid. One time, I want to experience what it would be like to feel like I belonged somewhere, and for it to make sense.

Looking around this garden, there's not a lot to do. I could do a lot of climbing, but to climb you have to be able to get down, and I've never really been good with heights. I guess I could also just run around, but that's no fun if no one is chasing you.

"You there, little boy." says a distinct sounding voice.

I turn around and see a blonde haired boy staring at me with great intensity. I also see him pull his arm back and slide his blade into my chest. My eyes widen, and I cough blood out of my mouth. I begin to cry as tears well up in my eyes when I hear a loud voice enter through my ears, but I can't make out what is being said.

Doe and Roy coming running into my view, and Doe slams her fist into the boys head. The young man falls to the ground, and Roy kicks him in the head. "My name is Treadwell Dorper!" he says. "I am a strong contender!" he kicks up at Roy and hits him in the head. He falls over, and whines and then Doe wraps Treadwell in a rope.

"Roy use a syringe!" screams Doe once she settles down next to me after the boy is tied by the rope.

"Doe, that's not something plasma can fix," he says.

Doe lifts my head into her lap and begins to stroke my hair. "Perri, I'm sorry," she says. "We shouldn't have left you," she says as she weeps. Roy walks over to the boy, and lifts the sword above him and stabs the boy through the neck.

"Blood for blood," he says.

"Thank you," I whisper as I close my eyes.

* * *

 _This is a wild_

 _Game of Survival_

 _Tops and Turns_

 _Boils and Burns_

* * *

 **Camella Ailers, 40**

 **Assistant GameMaker**

It's exhausting looking at these plans for the finale from the Reignmens. The kids were good and were able to figure out what they wanted as a whole, but the company will be decided by who presents the best plans for the finale.

A knock at my door takes me out of my phase that I was in Demelza Pierce walks into my room. I instantly narrow my eyes, and I resist the urge to throw up. I hate Demelza. She is the worst thing that has ever happened to this country, and also single-handedly the one person who ruined my life.

"They asked me to bring you their proposals," she says quietly as she slides the folders over on my desk.

"I see you're still whoring yourself off to Barrett," I say with a snide remark. "Guess old habits die hard."

"See you're still playing second best to a bunch of kids with no experience," says Demelza with a smile. "I guess failures bite harder." She winks and walks out, and I roll my eyes. Opening the folder she handed me, and my eyes bulge out of my head upon seeing the proposal.

"This," I say silently. "This is good."

* * *

 _What can I say? My children are my children. They will always have the shark instincts that their father has. Even if it is deep down for some of them. The ironic part is not a single one of my children is responsible for my death...directly._

 _However, exactly one of them is about to take the fall for it. Everything is about to come full circle, and one by one the dominos are falling. My company might be going strong, but my family has always been in shackles._

 _I want nothing more than to take back the ultimate sin that I committed. At the end of the day, I can't though. I want to be able to be the man that I knew I could be. Life isn't an etch a sketch, though._

 _But that's enough of my ramblings. There's more to this story._

* * *

 **Well, here is my next chapter!**

 **16th Place: Treadwell Dorper, District 7 Male, Killed by Corduroy Irvine: I forgot about Treadwell if I'm honest. I thought I killed him in the bloodbath, and the last chapter I looked at the alliance update and said oops. So I put a plan into action. I knew LCS told me to kill him in the bloodbath, and I honestly thought I did. She was like "I'm leaving. Spot filler!" My bad my peeps. At least he had a couple of POVs!**

 **15th Place: Perriwinkle Barnes, District 11 Male, Killed by Treadwell Dorper: I felt it was time. I can't explain things. He is a total cinnamon roll. He served his purpose though when I changed Roy's arc. RIP, Perri.**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Oh we've found friends: Hali/Holiday/Callie/Mitt**

 **Why doesn't Lirrius like me?!: Darcy/Lirrius/Appache**

 **Graham is tied up?: Arwyn/Zuri/Graham?**

 **Romeo/Juliette?: Doe/Roy**

 **Loners: James/Richard**


	24. The Sub-Plot Thickens

_Just one taste_

 _Is all you can take_

 _I'll blow your intentions_

 _Come in a little bit closer now_

 _I'll take everything down_

 _A chill feeling you won't forget_

 _There's no way to stop_

 _Don't forget; you're caught in my venom_

* * *

 **Kenna Rockwall, 20**

 **Victor of the 3rd Games**

Damnit, Demelza.

Do you know how hard it is to mentor two tributes when your supposed partner is continually having "bedroom meetings" with someone? I'm slaving in the mentoring room monitoring the other tributes making sure ours don't need anything, and we have the distinct advantage of having two people in that room. Or at least we are supposed to.

Walking up to the Reignmen's house is nothing short of annoying. Their driveway is packed with a bunch of cars, and the stones on the pavement are all studded with what looks to be diamonds. "I could feed my whole District with two of these stones," I whisper annoyed as I go to the door and knock on it.

No one answers, and I grab the doorknob and turn it, and to my surprise, they left the door completely unlocked and unattended. "You wonder why your dad was murdered." I roll my eyes as I walk into the house. The foyer of the home is humongous. There's a double grand staircase with a red carpet that falls down the steps. I begin to walk up assuming that Barrett's room is upstairs. I start to go up the stairs when I hear a voice from one of the various downstairs rooms.

"I don't care how you cover it up, Marcos." says a female voice. "This murder is not going away. I don't know what else I can do!"

My jaw drops as I begin to creep down the stairs again, walking to the edge of the room. I crouch low, and my eyes widen as I'm looking at the person who killed Charles Reignmen. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, and then hear another voice.

"Oh no, no, no. This simply won't do." says the voice.

I attempt to turn around as a hard object hits me in my head.

* * *

 _Because this pride is my only stance_

 _This pride is my best friend_

 _This pride is the biggest defense I have_

* * *

 **Jesse Bouda, 18**

 **Victor of the 4th Games**

This is absolute garbage! I worked my ass off in the fourth games to make sure that District 1 would have a successful name for itself in this country. We will be a name to be reckoned with. No thanks to that stupid girl who went and got herself killed by the laughing stock that the 12-year-old has become.

"Jesse," says Marcus, "We need to figure out a way to help Graham."

"Let him die," I say honestly. I want to do something that will make this less likely to happen in the future. I want to make something of not only my great legacy that I established for myself already with five kills under my belt from my games, but I want District 1 to be feared. To be revered. To have a spot as the Capitol's favorite.

 _To be victorious._

"We can't just let him die, Jesse," says Marcus carefully picking his words to prevent a fight. "We owe it to him to fight for his life. We would want the same done for us."

"He killed his District partner-"

"On accident." he interrupts.

"Accident or not, he's trash and doesn't deserve the life and glory that victors get. He also doesn't stand a chance with the beast from District 2. He's 12-years-old in an island of 18-year-old monsters. He's was dead the second he walked into the arena."

"I'm not giving up on him."

"Suit yourself," I say getting up and walking to the door of the room. "I am over this game. I have business to do with the mayor. We have our work cut out for us so next year isn't the same as this one."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Just a quick update chapter because I like to update. This is a total sub-plot filler chapter.**

 **What happened to Kenna? What is Jesse doing? (This should be an honest plug if I'm honest.)**

 **I wrote a chapter on fictionpress for a story that I'm working on called The Clan. I have big ideas, and it's my first step into original writing that I just can't wait to experience.**

 **Also, Mr. Panem has a new story called Blood and Water. SUPER interesting twist, super great writing, and I can't wait to see that story up and running! Go submit. I subbed already.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. Surprises

_Death leaves a hole that nothing can fill_

 _Those who can't go on getting trapped_

 _Those who can move on_

* * *

 **Corduroy Irvine, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

Doe hasn't entirely been the same since Perri died. She has this glazed over look on her face that seems to be a permanent expression that is forever engrained on her face. She cried for the first couple of hours, and now she just can't move from the looks of it. She's had her legs up to her chest staring at the same patch of grass since yesterday morning.

"We left him here," she finally whispers to me from where she sits. "We left him here, and because we left him here he died, and there is no way to get him back," she says. "It was supposed to be District 11 until the end, and then we saved you, and it was so.." she pauses trying to gather the words. "It felt so right."

"Does it not anymore?" I ask trying not to get insulted. I know that Doe doesn't owe me anything. She saved me from a plant in a game that requires everyone to die for you to live, and that my friends, was enough for me. This extra stuff that we have had between us has just been that. Extras that I didn't know that life could offer someone. The protective bubble that my parents set around me didn't allow for such a gift of life as someone to care for you. Like actually care, and not just wonder what will happen if I accidentally get a papercut.

"That's the thing," she says looking at me. For the first time since yesterday morning, she's moved. It was slight. Just a quick twist of the head, but that's all I need to feel better and more secure at this moment with her. "It feels completely right. Perri was amazing, and I'll miss him dearly." she pauses again and then uncoils her legs. "But I can't imagine the same thing happening to you."

She crawls over to me and places her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my waist. I'm not sure what to do at this moment. We've only ever kissed, and if you could call it a kiss, I don't think I was to good at it.

As if reading my mind she laughs and grabs my hands and places them on her shoulder, then returns to her spot that she initially started in. We sat like that for a long time. It was nice, and if you forgot about the fact we haven't showered in three days, been peeing in the same garden that we've been living in, and are pretty much hungry all the time, I would even go and call this romantic.

I drink this moment in as much as I can before I hear a noise that throws me off guard. It's a buzzing sound. A sound that almost sounds like a bug, but like a lot of bugs.

Almost like a swarm.

Both Doe and I look up and see a bunch of circular creatures flying towards us. We instantly get up and grab what we can, but I don't know what these things are, and I've worked too hard to stay alive to go out because a bug bit me.

I make sure the bag with my medicine in it is on my back as we run out of the maze. Doe yelps as one of the bugs bites her, and a round welt the size of a plum appears on her arm. She looks terrified but continues to run.

"The maze is closing!" she yells as she continues to run down the maze hall.

Sure enough, as we make our way through, the maze continues to close off, and new pathways are opening just a few yards ahead of us. I grab her hand and run as fast as we can through all of the leaves. We jump through the clearing just in time, and we both lay on the ground heaving from having to run so hard.

The welt on her arm is still huge, and it has now bruised over. It's a dark shade of purple. She grabs a bandage wrap from the medicine bag and wraps up the welt, and before I can process what is going on, she is sitting in my lap staring at me.

"I thought we were dead," she says quickly.

"Me too," I say honestly.

"Good thing we aren't," she says with a smile. "I am done not doing what I want though. Especially in a moment where everything can disappear and be taken from me. If Perri has taught me anything, it's don't take moments for granted."

"So what do you want to do?"

She leans down and kisses my lips. She grabs ahold of my face and then pulls away for a second. "Is that okay?" she asks looking at me a bit embarrassed.

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in closer to me. "It's more than okay," I say as I initiate the kiss for the first time in this, well, I'm not sure what to call it. She moves her hands to the back of my head and begins to run her fingers through my hair as she kisses me.

 _I can't believe I missed this my whole life._

* * *

 _I'm just flying away_

 _No heart could tame me_

 _I was never the same_

 _The second you walked in my life scared me_

 _So baby I just flew away_

* * *

 **James Brayley, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

Richard isn't awful, but he's not my favorite person either. My feelings for what I think of him are about as confusing what they were for Aplica. I hated her, just like I hate him, but the reasons for the hatred are silly. Especially given the fact that I've saved both of their lives at one point or another.

Only you didn't save Aplica, James.

A twinge of guilt fills my gut, and I quickly dismiss it, burying it in the deep parts of my brain. I can't focus on everything that is going in the arena. I can't focus on what is going to happen to Richard, or even what is going to happen to the other tributes.

I have a game to win.

To win, I can't look at these other tributes like they're people. They need to be mutts. They need to be devils. I can't acknowledge that each of them has people back home rooting for them. I can't admit that parents might be glued to the television screen hoping that their child can push through and beat the odds.

This is all just a simulation, and I'll deal with the feelings of guilt later.

"You're doing it again," says Richard.

"Doing what?" I ask him snapping back into reality.

"Staring off into space contemplating the deep dark secrets of life. Or at least that is what it looks like judging by your facial expression."

"Well, you think about a lot when death can get you at any moment," I say.

His face looks sad as I say that, but he quickly perks up in his annoying optimistic way. "You know I used to watch that television show with my parents where they would strand people on the island and they'd have to fight through everyone to get to the end and win money," he says. "I always thought that it would be so cool to play one day. This wasn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah, there's a big difference between losing a reality show and losing the Hunger Games."

"James," says Richard softly. "This is a reality show. They find entertainment in suffering."

I never processed that before now. When the Capitol first introduced the games, it was a punishment. I think they broadcasted it to keep everyone, including its citizens, in check. Along the way though, the people started to become excited about it. It was just like a super bowl, or even Christmas for some of them. Bets would be taken, tributes would be given unusual objects in the arena, and from there it was game over. If a tribute you liked died, it's okay; there was always another.

"I guess you're right," I say.

We sit there in silence, and then I get up and walk towards the "pee bush" as we have dubbed it. I thought having an ally would be a good idea for when I got into a tricky situation, but in all reality it's difficult. You don't want to have to consult someone else when it comes to playing a game with your own life, and I don't want to die because Richard doesn't agree with something I say.

What if he gets mad and tries to kill you?

Naw, Richard isn't that type of guy. He's very straightforward. I think he would understand if I just left, but am I going to be able just to leave. Because in a way I feel like I owe him something. Also weirdly, I think what I owe him might be a blade to the chest.

"Do you hear that?" he calls.

I quickly zip my pants back up and turn around. My eyes bulge out of my head as to my horror there's a giant swarm of bugs that are coming towards us. I run towards the exit, and Richard is close on my heels with both of the backpacks we've been carrying around. He throws one to me, and I put it on my back as we make our way through the maze.

The first thing I notice is the walls closing, and I'm not about to be squished when I'm so close to making it through to the end of this game, but there's no way I can get to the opening from how far back I am.

Looking at the wall, I brace myself as I am about to try something crazy and probably foolish, but if those girls can do it why can't I?

I keep running until the walls are close enough, and then using all my strength I jump to the right and then use the momentum to jump on the left, and I'm able to use the wall to push off and grab ahold of the top of the wall. I assume Richard is behind me as I pull myself up.

"Help!" he screams as he is dangling from the wall. I try to grab ahold of him and pull him up, but one of the bugs bites his arm, and he lets go. He falls into the maze wall, and it doesn't stop closing. He frantically tries to jump up and get to the top of the wall, but he can't reach. After standing attempting to climb, he finally stops and looks up at me.

"Good luck," he says as the stone walls close in on him and his cannon sounds.

* * *

 _Cause in a world of snakes and vipers_

 _Goblins and Ghouls_

 _The deadliest of them all_

 _Is the face of a pretty girl_

* * *

 **Callie Tyson, 15**

 **District 8 Female**

I'm starting to think that there is more to the plan that Hali and Holli are letting on. Hali seems to be very secretive about what she and Holli talk about, and she actively works to make sure that Mitt and I aren't around when they seem to be having the most intense conversations.

"Why are we always having to do the cooking, cleaning, and making sure everything is organized?" asks Mitt as he scrubs the pot we just cooked rice within the fountain. "They never pull their weight."

"That's because pretty girls have never had to pull their weight," I say begrudgingly as I scrub the soap scum off of the pot. "But I was thinking, Mitt, it might be better for us together if we make a break for it. Grab a couple of supplies as they scout their plan, and then just take off."

"That sounds dangerous. What if we get hit with that fog?"

"I think I've been listening to them enough to know where the system is. They've had a rock solid system, and they've been very boastful about it to anyone that will listen. I think we could even just tell them that we are leaving and they wouldn't be mad." I say honestly. "They owe us after all. Don't they? We saved their lives."

"Yeah, I would think that would be a thing," says Mitt as he puts his pots down. "Should we go and let them know? I'm down to do it now."

"Yeah," I say getting up from the side of the fountain. "That way we don't have to walk in the maze in the dark."

Holli and Hali are sitting on top of the wall. Hali continues to stare at the plant. She barely takes her eyes off the plant. It's almost captivating to her in a way.

"Hey guys," I say from down on the ground.

Holli looks down at us and gives us a bright smile. "Hey," says Holli. "What's up?"

"We think we need to leave the alliance," says Mitt harshly. "Not that you two haven't been great and all, but we need to go and try and survive on our own as numbers dwindle. I'm sure you'll understand."

Hali still hasn't looked away from the plant as we talked and nodded her head in agreement with Mitt before Holli could even respond. Finally taking her eyes off the plant, she smiles at Mitt and me. "You should head out that way now," she says pointing to the right. "The fog already went that way earlier. So you have a lot of time before it reappears. Good luck, guys."

Something seems off about how they handled this situation. Like this was almost to easy to get away from them. They don't strike me as the kind of girls that let things go off from their own plans.

"Mitt, that wasn't sketchy to you?" I ask him as we grab our backpacks and walk towards the exit. "Like did that seem to easy?"

"Don't question good things, Callie," says Mitt. "I know we are in a weird situation, but that doesn't always mean that people are out to get us. As we said, they owe us."

We begin our walk down the maze corridor, and a feeling of peace falls over me. Maybe Hali and Holli were trying to help us when we were leaving. Good things do happen to people sometimes, so perhaps it will all just come together. I hope we don't end up in the final 4.

As if there was a narrator that was listening to my thoughts that everything could potentially go right. Things began to go drastically wrong. Without any warning, a pink cloud started to come down the corridor. Both Mitt and I screamed and began to run, but it was too late. It quickly passed through us, and soon we were both lying on the ground trying to fight the comatose state that it is attempting to put us in.

"Sorry about the trickery, Callie," says Hali as she walks over and slits Mitt's throat right before my eyes. "It was time for our plan to be in action, but we need all three of us girls to stick together."

His cannon sounds, and I can't even react to how drowsy I'm feeling due to the fog. My eyes begin to fold, and I feel two pairs of hands grab ahold of my legs as I'm dragged throughout the corridor.

"Time for a girl to win this year," says Hali before I fade out.

* * *

 _Somethings are so obvious_

 _It's hard to realize you never knew_

 _Things can always slip by you_

 _When you beg them not to be true_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 16**

 **District 10 Female**

I'm getting tired of this hot and cold game with Lirrius. I know exactly where I stand with Appache. He looks at me like a piece of meat, and that doesn't matter to me. For all I know that's all he thinks I'm capable of; which is precisely where I want him.

Lirrius is different. There's something about him that makes me vaguely interested in what he's viewing me in the games. Does he see me as the threat that I am? Is he trying to win?

And why the hell is he not interested in me.

I all but through myself at him this morning. He looked at me a little awkwardly, and then turned and walked away. I don't understand what's going on. I've never had this issue before. I'm not even interested in him romantically. I'm normally good at reading people. Lirrius is a blank book for me.

"I need to talk to you," I say as I grab his shirt and lead him away from Appache who is napping under the tree in the garden. We've been lucky and have been in one place remotely the whole games. I haven't had to do much.

"What is going on? Am I not pretty enough for you?" I ask him blatantly. "Am I not up to your standards of the big jock looking guy from District 2? I just don't get it, Lirrius. Please, explain it to me."

He looks awkward and then swallows hard as he's talking. The sun is setting, and I watch as it falls behind the maze, leaving the garden to be much smaller.

"Darcy, I need to be honest with you," he says slowly.

"About what?" I ask him. "Get on with it, boy."

"I'm gay."

"You're _what_?"

* * *

 _In a moment, life can stop_

 _Things get messy_

 _People become undone_

 _Intentions are shown_

* * *

 **Lirrius Technius, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

"You're _what_?"

Darcy's face looks a mix of complete understanding and honest embarrassment. "I had absolutely no idea!" she says as she looks up at the sky and throws her arms in the air. "Everything makes so much sense now! I'm happy you were finally able to tell me that, this whole thing must have been so awkward for you!" she says

"Yeah, it's been very-"

A sharp pain in my neck cuts my voice from continuing to talk. A warm sticky liquid begins pouring down my chest, and I realize that there is blood pouring down. It's a slow drizzle, and my breathing gets harder and harder the more it rises.

"Don't try to speak." she says as she helps me lean against the wall. "It'll only kill you faster. I need you to know something, Lirrius. I liked you, I liked you." she begins. "I didn't romantically like you. As a person though, you were someone that I found interesting. Mostly because I couldn't read everything about you. With Appache I knew exactly where I stood. I'm the pretty blonde girl that he wants to get some from, but you, Lirrius, you were a complicated person." The blood gushing out of my neck is starting to choke me, and it hurts to continue to try and pursue any form of breathing.

"You were an asset before I knew you were gay, Lirrius," she says softly. "I'm sorry it came down to this, but in actuality, it's to close to the end of the games for me to have someone that I don't have in my back pocket. I wish there were another way."

My eyes start to droop, and the world begins to fade as she continues to speak.

"Good luck wherever you end up, Lirrius. You deserved better than the hand you were dealt."

* * *

 **Well, that's that.**

 **14th Place: Richard "RJ" Rocket, District 10 Male, Killed by Arena: Richard was one of my potential victors for a lonnnng time. The issue with all of this? He reminds me so much of me. Do I have what it takes to win the Hunger Games? No. So unfortunately for Richard, I think that severely impacted my writing of him. I think 14th place is where I would place in all of the Hunger Games mess, so I figured that was a good spot for him.**

 **13th Place: Mitt O'Malley, District 8 Male, Killed by Hali Morgan: Pi, I always thought that Callie was more of your main subject, so when I was planning arcs I paid more attention to her than I did Mitt. I needed to take Mitt out to get her story going, but I didn't want to do it too early. I hope you liked how I wrote him. Super sweet tribute and I'm sorry he had to go out.**

 **12th Place: Lirrius Technius, District 2 Male, Killed by Darcy Hanning: I DID NOT KILL RICHARD BECAUSE HE WAS GAY. HE DID NOT DIE BECAUSE HE WAS GAY. But at the same time, he died because he couldn't be a tool for Darcy. I've had this death planned awhile, and I was SCARED to post this because I didn't want people to see this and be like "Caleb hates gay people." I love everyone. Logically, like Darcy explained it in her monologue. She needed people she could control, and honestly, Lirrius wasn't someone she could.**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **We hate Men: Hali/Holiday/Callie**

 **Serial Killer Barbie and Ken: Darcy/Appache**

 **Graham is tied up?: Arwyn/Zuri/Graham?**

 **Romeo/Juliette?: Doe/Roy**

 **Loners: James**


	26. Trouble

_How did I get here?_

 _What did I do?_

 _Here I am_

 _Wrapped up in you_

* * *

 **Kenna Rockwall, 20**

 **Victor of the 3rd Games**

When I wake up, I have a splitting headache. The room is dark, and my arms are stuck to the side of my body. I start to hyperventilate, but then I remember that I need to stay calm. I didn't win the Hunger Games by beginning to panic when I was in a rough situation.

"Impressive, Ms. Rockwall." says a deep voice. I can tell that it is masked with a voice disguiser and my heart starts to beat a little more quickly. I try not to let the emotions show on my face. It's pitch black in the room, and even though I can't see them, they can obviously see me. "Not many people can keep their cool in a dark room tied to a chair."

"I know who you are-"

"I'm not who you saw in the room, Kenna." says the voice. "Let's leave them out of it for now. Play along, or I walk out. This isn't your rules right now. This is very much my game. You're just a participant at this point."

Everything in me screams to not cooperate with them, but I need to know who I'm dealing with if it's not the person I saw in the foyer. So I take a deep breath, I center my thoughts, and I play nice with the person that is holding me hostage.

"Fine," I say. "Let's play."

"Good girl," says the voice. I hear movement throughout the room, and that makes me nervous. I don't know where they could end up. "Now, tell me, what brought you to the Reignmen Manor two days ago?"

"I've been out for two days?"

"Yes, Kenna." says the voice softly. "The games are already over. Would you like to know who won?"

"Yes," I say hesitantly

The person laughs and then I feel a finger trace around my lips on my face. I resist the urge to bite whoever this is toying with my face. They pull away, and suddenly I'm left staring at a very bright light that is flashing in my face.

"Too bad," they say quickly, with a diabolical laugh. "Answer my other question. Why were you in the Reignmen Manor two days ago?"

"I was looking for Demelza. She was supposed to help me mentor Callie and Mitt, but she disappeared."

"Well, that's no fun, is it? You really should have just let them die," the voice says harshly. "We don't need more trash from District 8 running around here. A mob princess and a prostitute are the two champions you two were able to produce. Pathetic." They spat the last word like it was acidic. "Your time is coming soon. Maybe I'll tell you before your death sentence who won the games."

A door opens, and closes and the light disappears from my eyes. I'm left in pitch darkness with the occasional color blob that floats around on my vision.

"Damn it, Demelza," I mutter to myself.

* * *

 **3 Days Earlier**

* * *

 _What's a kid to do_

 _So wrapped up in this game_

 _Never being able to change_

 _Never allowing a saving grace_

* * *

 **Arwyn Opel, 14**

 **District 6 Female**

I have a feeling something big is about to happen. I'm not sure if it's something that is going to affect the games, or maybe everyone is about to have to fight a big bad mutt. Something, though, is on the rise. I can almost smell it in the air.

"Arwyn, I really have to pee," mutters Graham from his seat on the ground.

Or maybe it's just Graham.

"You go to the bathroom when you can bring someone back from the dead," I say. "Like my District partner, or your District partner."

"I'm going to pee my pants!" he says desperately.

"Please let him up. I can't do the smell. Or his bitch ass constantly crying," says Zuri from her sleeping bag, from her position, curled up under a tree. "If I'm doing watch at night, you can handle Graham duty during the day."

I'm starting to regret the arrangement that we had established in the first place.

"Get up," I say as I look at him. I then look at the ropes and remember that he is tied up. He looks at me pleadingly to hurry as I untie the knots, and when I finish untying them, he jumps up and runs to the bushes and lets out a long sigh.

"That was close," he says as he continues to pee. He then looks at me and clears his throat as he motions for the other side of the bush.

"Seriously?" I say, looking at him, annoyed. "You've barely eaten anything."

"Doesn't mean my body stops producing waste," he says as he walks behind the bush, and I see him get ready to go into the squatting position.

I sit down on the fountain and put my head into my hands. Massaging my temples, I begin to take deep breaths, when all of a sudden I hear movement from behind the bush. I open my eyes and see Graham sprinting his way towards the maze entrance. He's about 10 feet from Zuri if she can get up fast enough.

"Zuri, he's running!" I scream as I see him take off.

She jumps up from her bag and chases after him. She tackles him right as he gets to the exit and then begins to punch him. "You want to sit there and try to run?!" she screams in his face as she continues to punch.

I see a tooth fly out of Graham's mouth, and I quickly run over there to intercede. Her punches are quick and hard, though, so she got a lot of good hits in before I was able to get to where the two are. "Stop!" I scream at her. "You'll kill him!"

I rip her off of him, and he lies on the ground, unconscious. Blood is oozing from his face, and he lost not one, but two teeth that lie scattered on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" I scream at her. "We decided that we would handle how we take care of him _together_ \- OW" I scream.

A stream of blood falls down my cheek as Zuri holds a knife in the air. "You don't make choices for me. If I want to kill him, I will. Just like if I want to kill you, I will."

I lean my hand back and slap her in the face. She looks at me, stunned, but then mixes in respect and admiration. "Don't ever touch me again. It'll be one of the last things you do," I tell her as I pick up Graham and take him back to the fountain to be tied up again.

* * *

 _Strangers in the dark_

 _Are better than strangers in the light_

 _Strangers in the dark are sneaky_

 _But strangers in the light are ruthless_

* * *

 **Callie Tyson, 15**

 **District 8 Female**

I've been awake for what feels like hours. My eyes refuse to open, though. I can't see anything other than Mitt's throat being slit by Hali. I remember everything. My utter lack of control due to the fog, Holli's gasp as she realized what Hali did. Everything has turned full circle, and I've been destroyed ever since.

"She's been out like a really long time," says Holli quietly. "Should we try and wake her up?"

"Maybe," says Hali.

I feel movement getting closer to me, and I instantly will my body to pretend that it just woke up.

I look at the two girls, and as I knew they would, tears well up in my eyes. "How-" I begin, but the words get caught in my throat. "How could you?" I manage to choke out as I watch them both look at me helplessly.

"Cal," says Hali lightly, "There is only one of us getting out. I'm tired of there only being boys that come out of here. We are in a position where a girl can take it all this year, and if it isn't me, I want it to be one of you."

"Well, I hate you," I say plainly. "I hate both of you. I hope that both of you die very sick deaths in this arena. I want to watch the world you live in burn around you while the flames overtake you. I've never been more disgusted with a pair of people in my absolute life."

Holiday places a hand over her mouth like she's gasping, then cries out and whimpers as she gets up and walks away. She goes to the fountain and climbs up to the top of the maze and runs off. Hali stands up, and I'm anticipating a fight, but she just nods her head.

"Holiday didn't know what I was going to do," she says quietly. "If you're going to hate someone, hate me, but she didn't do it."

She gets up and walks to the corner of the garden and sits down. She places her head in between her knees, and I hold back tears myself as I instantly get up and run to the fountain. Throwing myself up to the top of it, and then jumping to the ledge, I follow Holiday's path that she laid out. I can see her running the line in the distance.

She eventually stops and collapses to her knees on the thick lining of the stone maze wall. She hangs her legs down, and then just lets them dangle there as she wipes her eyes over and over.

I feel a twinge of guilt build up inside of me. I should have heard her out at least before I chewed them out for what happened. I didn't even give her the chance to explain. I just let my rage out. My grandmother would be very disappointed in how I handled myself, but at the same time, that thought alone makes me feel less wrong about the situation.

I walk over to her and clear my throat. She jumps, looks over at me, and then instantly turns away.

"Can I sit?" I ask

"Yes," she replies

I sit next to her and cross my legs. I don't trust this arena, so I want to be in full control of my body. She sits there silently. Every once in a while, the sound of a choked sob will escape her mouth. I can tell she's been trying to be strong throughout the arena, and this is a mask being peeled away. The awkward tension between us is something that you could cut with a knife.

"Holli, I'm sorry I lumped you in with her," I start.

"I could have stopped it! I didn't know she was going to do that to you guys. I swear I didn't."

"I believe you," I say quickly. "Hali told me. For whatever reason, I do genuinely feel she cares for us."

"She's never had anything but wonderful things to say about you. She thinks you're so poised and elegant. She always says how you would have killed the runways back in the day. I just don't know what's happened to her over the course of the games. It's like she's changed completely."

"Well, I want you to know there are no hard feelings," I say

"I appreciate it," she says.

There's a long silence, but the awkward moment has long passed. "When I was about to be reaped, I kept having this weird dream that I was on a train track. I could either save myself or save a family. I think that it was preparing me for the games," Holli says. "But now that I've seen it up close I'm not sure if I'll be able to actually "pull the lever," so to speak."

"It's hard to imagine anyone being able to pull the lever in here," I whisper back as we watch the sun start to fade behind the stone walls.

* * *

 **This was a shorter chapter, but I've been sick with strep, and I wanted to get one out to you guys without it being garbage and rushed.**

 **So I finished the piece I was working on, and then figured it was a good place to end a chapter. It's one POV shorter than normal.**

 **I hope you enjoyed some of the development and the rising action. We heard 6 of our top 11 in 2 POVs, so I think that's a success!**

 **Let me know what you think of these scenes!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. The Feast

_There comes a time_

 _When the reckoning comes_

 _The climax, the peak, the first of the last_

 _The stars align on one lucky person_

 _The gable falls on many others_

* * *

 **Camella Ailers, 40**

 **Assistant Gamemaker**

"It's time for the feast," says Barrett throwing his hands up in the air. His sisters have been against the feast anytime before the final 8, but he's right. The audience is craving more. They want more bloodshed. They want more drama and anguish.

The tributes this year have been giving us precisely what they want. Had I had this group last year I would still be in my job position and not on some lowly totem poll of the assistant. Alas, it wasn't the card I was dealt. I must admit though the plant that these four came up with together is something that only the greats do. They work exceptionally well together.

"I agree with Barrett," says Charlie looking at his brother up and down. "For once I think he's onto something. There's only 11 left. We are trying to make a big splash. We all know that no matter who is in charge of the company dad left behind we are all working there. We still have a name to prove," he clears his throat. "And to hold up to."

An awkward silence fills the group. Elle, who has been the quietest in these meetings, continues to sit with her eyes stabbing into the wall. She is contemplative, and the two brothers are anxiously trying to get the girls to agree.

"Sett," says Barrett from across the table, "All we need is your vote to say yes, and we can do it."

Cosette looks at her brothers and sister. She's well aware of her sister's stance on the situation, but I suspect that she will join her twin brother in the vote.

"Fine," she says as though she's been placed in the world's hardest decision. "We will have the bloodbath now. I hope that they don't end this to quickly." she glances at me sideways as she says that. "We all know what happens when that mess up occurs."

"Aren't you just a bottle of joy, sweetheart," I say with a glare. I run my hands over the table, and the arena comes up. The location of each of the 11 tributes left standing are dotted, and I smile at the idea of what's about to happen.

Raising my hand and swiping it over the center of the screen I watch as a button appears with the giant letters _FEAST_ written on it.

"One push is all it will take, and the arena will begin to prepare," I say with a smile.

"One," says Cosette

"Two," says Barrett

"Three," says, Charlie, as they all place their hands on the button and push it.

An automated voice erupts inside of the room. "Feast will begin in 2 hours." and then clicks off.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 _I'm creeped_

 _From the way that you smile_

 _To the way that you speak_

 _I'm creeped_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 16**

 **District 10 Female**

I probably should have thought a little more into the idea of killing Lirrius when I did. Yes, I needed him to be a flexible tool for me to bend to my every will, but Appache has gotten a lot more possessive since the passing of the boy from District 2.

"Daisy," he says brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "You look so pretty today."

"My name is Darcy, Appache," I tell him as I swat his hand away. "We have been over this several times. Don't you know it's rude to get girls confused?"

"You remind me so much of her." he says as he runs his hand along my face. I swat his hand away again, but this time he grabs ahold of my cheeks. "You're not in charge anymore, Darcy." says Appache with a twisted grin on his face. "You're just playing in my game until the final 2. Then it's game over for you. Don't worry. I won't make it hurt too much."

A sick feeling dawns on me, and I realize that I played right into the trap that Appache had set for me. He was just as surprised as me to find out Lirrus was gay, but when I had the blood all over me from when he died, he wouldn't let me wash it off right away. He said he liked the look of it. Appache has been playing a quiet game, but he has for sure been playing the long game.

"I want you to know," he continues to talk on. "That I have been waiting so long to get the chance to stick a knife in you. That's not an innuendo either, love. Unless you'd like it to be," he says as he puts his face close to mine. Kissing me on the lips, I quickly turn my face to the side and push him off.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Appache."

A fear rises in me because for the first time in this game I am not in control. Lirrus was my shield to protect me from this guy, but I was too dumb and impulsive to see it at the moment. I need to think fast if I plan on making a move to attack because I simply cannot allow him to beat me. I refuse.

"Attention tributes," says a voice over the main speakers.

As if Jesus himself called out to me, I look up into the sky and cling to that voice hoping that there is a chance to overcome the situation that I'm currently in.

"We would like to announce that we are throwing a feast in the arena in exactly one hour in the very center of the maze. Attendance is mandatory, and you will not have the option of not attending. You'll regret it. Trust me." says the voice daringly. "I plan to see all 11 of you within the hour, and remember tributes," says the voice with a light chuckle. "As some of you have realized, this maze has a mind of its own."

The voice clicks off, and I'm left looking at the sky and let out a broad smile. No, it wasn't Jesus who saved me at this moment, it was the Gamemakers. Because now, I have a plan.

* * *

 _Empty Spaces_

 _Vampires hiding in the dark_

 _Running places_

 _Nowhere to hide, it's all so harsh_

* * *

 **Zuri Abioye, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

I'm getting real tired of having Graham, the dead weight baby tribute, being in the same vicinity as me. I would be humiliated if I was his parents. All he does is whine and bitch about everything all day, and now I have to take him to the feast?

 _Or maybe I don't._

Arwyn and I have had a hard time deciding what we are going to do with this kid. It's been a long time coming, but maybe us not killing him is the best revenge. The Gamemakers just said that not attending the feast would be dire, so what if we left Graham in the garden to face whatever it was that's coming his way?

"Stand up," says Arwyn to Graham at the fountain. He stands up, and she begins to tie her waist to his when I hold up my hands.

"Wait, Arwyn," I say to her as I see the look on Graham's face go from minor discomfort to completely horrified. Makes me feel a bit giddy. "Let's leave him here. That way we don't have to mess with him, the arena can take him out, and then we only have to worry about what we are doing during the feast."

Arwyn looks at me, and then back at Graham and shrugs her shoulders. "Okay," she says quickly as she shoves him back down to the ground.

"Wait what?!" he says. "You can't do this! Please!" he screams. He begins to kick around and cry, and at this point I've had enough of him. I walk over to him and kick him firmly in the stomach. He lunges forward as the breath escapes him. Arwyn flinches slightly, but so long as I don't cause the death of him directly I don't think she minds. "You're so much more pleasant when you're silent, Graham." I say with a smile.

Arwyn finishes tying him up and I look at all of the bags and begin to pile two of them on. "I don't imagine the games going to much longer." I say to her. "If we are to get separated today I don't want to leave you high and dry with no supplies."

She looks at me confused, but then goes to the supply pile and puts on a backpack for herself. I point to the right exit, and then we begin to leave the garden. Arwyn turns one more time to see Graham still hunched over in pain as he attempts to call out for help. "Leave him," I say quickly. "He killed Alex,"

She nods and turns and we begin our walk to the middle of the maze.

* * *

 _Tied up_

 _Dried up_

 _The end is near_

 _I'm coming home_

* * *

 **Graham Viarelli, 12**

 **District 1 Male**

It's been about 45 minutes since the girls left me. I've heard movement around the arena, and I know it's something more sinister, but I have a feeling that it is something that the maze has cooked up.

I have been struggling at this knot for the past 45 minutes, and it's getting looser. If I can break free of the knot, and get on top of the wall, I think that I can make it to the feast. I can also kill that bitch Zuri and laugh as I stomp on her ugly stupid face.

"5-minute warning tributes." says a voice over the loudspeaker.

I begin to panic as I see a plant like creature appear in the entrance way to the garden. It has the head of a venus flytrap, and a cat-like body made out of vines and branches. It's legs look strong, and there are thorns all over its body. It has a group of leaves around the head of the flytrap almost like a mane of a lion.

"Oh hell no," I say as I begin to struggle.

The knot, as if an act from God, finally gives way. I run to the fountain and begin to climb quickly, ignoring the bruises on my body from the beatings that Zuri and Arwyn have given me, and launch myself to the top of the wall.

It looks like I'm about to make it, when a firm object makes impact with my body. I fall to the ground with a hard thud, and look at the face of the lion-plant mutt. It tilts its head to the side and then opens its mouth and sprays an awful smelling spray into my face.

I cough, waiting for something worse to happen, and then as if reading my mind the liquid on my face begins to burn. I see my skin start to melt away and fall onto the ground around me, I start to scream, but that only upsets the mutt more. It begins to spray more liquid into my face and I pass out.

* * *

 _There's a darkness_

 _I know well_

 _It is overcoming_

 _It's completely overbearing_

* * *

 **Appache Dawn, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

"Tributes the feast has started. There is an item that you seek under the plant." says a voice over the intercom with great glee. The floor under the plant begins to move, and a table rises. The first thing I notice is that the plant is dangerously close to the table. Like, if you're not careful you could end up as fertilizer.

"My treat," I say to Darcy as she stands next to me in one of the entry ways. I start to notice that multiple tributes are starting to appear. "I have an idea on how to get our little prize from this feast." I say punching her in the stomach. She yelps and I look at her. "Sorry, love."

I see a group of three girls, and walk over to them. I hold up my hands in a peace offering, and jump over a vine that is swinging. "My partner is sick." I say pointing to Darcy who is hunched over in pain still. "There's a medicine that we really need to get to. Can you maybe help us?"

Two of the girls look hesitant, while one seems very confident. I turn my attention to her, and she nods. "How can I help?"

"My name is Appache," I tell her. I stick out my hand to shake it.

"My name is Callie." she says as she extends her own and shakes my hand. I grab ahold of her hand and spin her around. Pulling a knife from my back pocket I hold it to her throat, and the other two girls run at me.

"Come near me, and she dies," I say firmly.

Callie begins to whimper as I lead her backward. The plant's vines start to come towards me, but I manage to maneuver us back to where Darcy is standing up straight now looking at me with a heated expression. "Do that again, and it will be the last thing you ever do," she says looking at me annoyed. "Who's this?"

"Our bait." I say as I motion for her to follow. The two girls I stole Callie from are slowly following behind us. They're weary, but the closer we get to the plant the closer she gets to us.

"Let her go," she says right as I am jumping over a set of vines. I get to the table and grab the objects with a 10 and 12 on them. I toss them to Darcy who takes them and places them in a backpack, and then turn back to the other girls.

"Okay," I say as I push the girl into a pile of vines from the plant. She begins to scream as they wrap around her. The girl with the giant four on her shirt springs into action while the girl from 9 starts to fall back.

"Let's go, Darcy." I say as I begin to walk normally now that the plant is occupied. The girl from 4 is still cutting at vines feverishly with a knife. Darcy touches me on my shoulder, and I turn around to face her. A sharp pain fills my abdomen and I let out a wince. Looking down a knife is sticking out of my stomach, and I start to breathe heavily as she smiles at me.

"Oops," she says. "Did I say next time? I meant punching me would be the last thing you ever did,"

She storms off, and I'm left staring in complete shock as my world is falling around me. My eyes are starting to fade, and I realize that I'm going to die soon.

 _No._ _NO! This is not how you're going out! Not without one more thrill._

I look around me and pull the knife out of my stomach. I see Callie is almost out of the vines that the girl from District 4 is doing an amazing job at cutting through. I stumble over to the girls right as Callie is getting free of the vines and shove the knife into her throat. She looks at me with a hurt expression and then falls into the vines again. This time the plant brings her to its mouth quickly.

The girl from 4 tries to hit me as she watches her friend being dragged away, but I use all my constant effort to push her down, and she falls into the vines. I smile as I fall to the ground and get pulled towards the plant.

"At least I got one more before I died." I whisper to myself as the world goes fuzzy around me.

* * *

 _A friend is a friend until times get rough_

 _Then they leave you_

 _Then you lose trust_

* * *

 **Hali Morgan, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

"Holiday!" I scream. "Please help me!"

She stands looking at me with eyes wide open. I can practically see her heart popping out of her chest as she watches me from the distance. "Please don't let me go out like this!" I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

She looks genuinely scared as she looks at me, and then she turns around begins to run away. "Coward!" I scream at her. "You fucking coward! How can you leave me like this!"

The vines are wrapping higher around my body when I feel a pair of hands grip onto my waist and starts to pull. Two bodies appear behind me and start to help me get out of the vines that are constantly re-wrapping themselves around me. "Roy be careful! If you get cut I don't know if we will have a lot of time to get the medicine in," says a girl with a sweet mothering voice. My heart starts to slow down upon feeling hands fighting through the vines fighting to bring me closer.

"Thank you so much!" I say as I start to wiggle out of the vines. They begin to cut into me, but I refuse to let that pain stop me from living.

"Sweetheart," says the girl with a smile. "No one deserves to die like this," she says glancing back at the giant plant.

As if insulted the plant sprays out a liquid that hits the girl and boy in the back. They're quiet for a second, and then all of the sudden both of them fall over screaming. I look behind me and see the back of the girl's head being melted off, and the boy's face is beginning to peel. I let out a loud scream as I feel the vines pulling me, and them, closer to the mouth.

"NO!" I scream as I start to kick and struggle more, but the vines are unrelenting in their quest to feed their master.

A cannon sounds and the boy that was attempting to save me now lies dead with his eyes cocked to the side. The girl is breathing heavy and is trying to crawl away, but the plant is holding onto her ankle.

"This is not how I'm dying!" I scream.

I can almost feel the plant's lips as it draws me near. I hear the opening of its mouth, and the vines start to lift my up. As it is throwing me into the mouth, I see the boy that pushed Callie and me, but they're mostly dissolved.

The vines let go of me, and I try to lunge my body forward, but the lips of the plant close and I'm sitting in the dark. I hear the girl that just tried to help me struggling to breathe, and then she stops. I hear a cannon sound, and I am left moving around without being able to see.

I punch at the lips from the inside of the plant, and without warning the same spray that hit the two tributes that tried to save me fills the mouth. There is no pause with this pain. It fills my body to brim as I feel my body contriving and melting. I scream and continue to try to fight, but my strength is leaving me with each moment I'm in here.

There's a little light in the very center of the mouth. I crawl to it in hopes to be able to fight my way out. I see the boy from 3 sneak up to the table and grab his item. He looks at the plant, and then frowns as he turns and runs away. The girl from 2 and 6 do the same thing, and before I know it I have no control over my body anymore.

My eyes start to get heavy. I don't feel pain. Just extremely weak as the liquid seeps into my system. Fighting the urge to sleep I continue to hold on, only to have another blast of the liquid spray me.

 _How ironic that the girl who made a fortune by her looks dies without them._

* * *

 _A phobia_

 _A fear_

 _Another set of tears_

* * *

 **Holiday Sirena, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

 _Why did you leave her there! How could you?!_

Sitting in the maze and crying is not exactly how I envisioned my time after the feast. I really thought all three of us were going to make it out of there. But they both died. They were talking to me less than an hour ago and both of them are died.

Tears are running down my face; I start to feel my nose clogging up. I begin to hyperventilate when I hear footsteps. I freak out and grab my knife, but then realize that I have no time to run before I see the girl from District 10 round the corner.

"Oh good, you're sitting," she says as she sits down across the way from me. "This has all been very stressful, and I need a minute. Put away the knife sweetie; you'll hurt yourself."

For whatever reason, I do what I'm told. This is the same girl that was partnered with the boy that is responsible for killing both of my friends.

 _No, Holi, Hali was on you._

"Gotta admit Blondie. Didn't think you'd have it in you to leave someone like that. Pretty backstabbing and conniving if you ask me."

"You watched?" I ask. "Have you been following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she says with an eye-roll. "I did watch the feast though. Right now all we have left between us and the hovercraft ride home is the girls from 2 and 6, the boy from 3, and each other."

My eyes bulge out of my head. How did I even make it this far in the games? It seems like just a little bit ago I was standing on the launch pad staring at 23 other tributes fighting for their lives in the arena. Now there's only 5 of us. My life with Mike that I thought was doomed the second I was reaped doesn't seem so far off after all.

"That's crazy," I say looking at her.

If you glanced at her, you probably wouldn't give her a second look. As far as looks the girl from 10 is pretty, but she's not the type of pretty that knocks you off your feet. Hali was gorgeous.

"You done sizing me up?"

But the confidence that she exhibits is what makes her attractive. I'm in a life and death match with her right now, and I want her to like me. I don't understand how she's in my head already, but she for sure is.

"Listen, I think that one of us needs to get out of this arena. I've been proved to time and time again that I need someone to help me get through because I make mistakes quite often." she says. "I need a buffer. If we can make it to the final 2 we can duke it out from there, but I think that a-" she pauses and looks at me. "You're from District 9 right?"

"Yes-" I begin to say, and she cuts me off.

"Cool, I'm from 10. Yeah, a leather and lace alliance will be good until the final 2."

Leather and lace. I like that.

The sound of stone moving awakens both of us from our semi-relaxed state as we watch the walls begin to close around us. "Guess it's time to move!" she says as she gets up. I follow her, and we start to run. Over the wall we see the gate to the mansion begin to open up, and her eyes run wild.

"Well, at least we know where we are going!" she says with a knife in hand as she runs quickly throughout the hall. We notice quickly enough that the walls are not moving to close on us, rather to guide our path to the direction of the mansion. We begin to walk slower as we walk through multiple gardens.

 _We are about to have a showdown_. I think to myself preparing myself for battle.

* * *

 _The end is near_

 _I feel it in my veins_

 _Going in my blood_

 _Filling up my brain_

* * *

 **James Brayley, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

I'm the first to arrive at the mansion. The two girls from 2 and 6 follow suit, and then we are left waiting for the girl from 10 and 9.

"Hi," says the girl from 6 with a nod. "My name is Arwyn. This is my fri-" she pauses and then clears her throat. "This is Zuri."

"James," I say extending my hand. Arwyn takes it, but Zuri rolls her eyes and slaps my hand away.

"There's no friendship in battle."

We hear footsteps, and the girl from 9 appears from the maze. She looks absolutely stunning walking into this group of misfits, and then the girl from 10 comes running from the entryway. She screams as she shoves a knife it into Zuri's throat. She turns and falls to the ground and everyone is staring at her. Arwyn moves towards her and then pauses, and then backs away as her friend dies before all of our eyes.

"What the actual fuck?" I say to her. "We were waiting to see what was happening!"

"You should seriously all thank me." says the girl from 10. "You had no shot at winning with her alive. Now she's dead, and that opens up a whole new ballpark of winner potential. You're welcome."

Steel bars rise from the ground and surround each of us. A screen begins to rise from the lawn of the mansion, and Cosette Reignmen's face appears on the screen. She is stone-faced as she addresses us.

"I will ask each of you to stop killing each other now. We've put a lot of money into this finale, and I would like to see it happen," she says. I can visibly see relaxing faces appear on each of the other tribute's face when she says that.

"Each of you has something we consider a fatal flaw that we've seen in this arena. One by one you will enter a room where you will be challenged with your fatal flaw. You pass our test; the light will become green. If you fail it? Well, let's say I hope you don't." she says.

"If you pass it you will wait in the room until the others are complete with their challenge. When the rooms unlock, you will see who your final competitors are. Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

 **Well, I like my feast action packed. Don't worry though; the finale is not the next chapter. I have a lot of things left to tell. I have a terrific idea for the ending, and every single one of these tributes has potential to win, so I hope to keep you guys guessing until the very end!**

 **Before I have eulogies, literally, only a handful of you guys sent me killers. So I had to really work with what I was given. So I'm trying to write this fairly, but at the same time, it's an early games. I don't think people would be killing a lot...yet.**

 **Eulogies**

 **11th Place: Graham Viarelli, District 1 Male, Killed by Lion Fly Trap: Graham was such an interesting character. I loved him very dearly. I think that he's such a complex character and I tried to write him with justice, but I hope that I didn't make him 1D. Hope you liked him Sam, and thanks for sending in my little plot driver.**

 **10th Place: Callie Tyson, District 8 Female, Killed by Appache Dawn: Yikes, I liked Callie too. This was hard as far as killing tributes this chapter. I literally like all of them, so while I was writing this it was so sad. She was different, and strong, and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope she was well received?**

 **9th Place: Appache Dawn, District 12 Male, Killed by Darcy Hanning: Psychotic, interesting, and a little unsettling to write. Not sad he's dead. I felt weird writing him. Glad Darcy killed him tbh. End of story.**

 **8th Place: Corduroy Irvine, District 9 Male, Killed by the Orchestra: I liked Roy. He was supposed to be a bloodbath, and then somehow came into the final 10? I like his story. Hemophilia is not something that most people risk sending in because it's such a killer in these stories, and it is easy to do. I liked the little love story with him and Doe too.**

 **7th Place: Doe Benner, District 11 Female, Killed by the Orchestra: Doe was such a beautiful little cinnamon roll. It isn't normal for there to be a 18-year-old cinnamon roll but she pulled it off. I thought she would make it farther, but when I was writing it just kind of flowed out as I was typing. She was good.**

 **6th Place: Hali Morgan, District 4 Female, Killed by the Orchestra: Babe, sorry she died. I've already explained why. Don't hate me. I love you!**

 **5th Place: Zuri Abioye, District 2 Female, Killed by Darcy Hanning: Okay, so I have to be honest. Zuri would have won had it not been for Darcy pulling the plug. No one would have been able to kill her, and the only one willing to pull a move like that is Darcy. So I apologize, Tracelynn. She was good. Loved her.**

 **Congrats to the final 4: Darcy, Arwyn, James, and Holiday! One of these tributes will be my winner, but we have a lot of chapters before we find out who actually wins if I'm honest...Hope you're still along for the ride!**

 **I will also have the form for my next story up tonight/tomorrow. The form link will be on my profile, and I will have that posted tonight or early tomorrow. It depends if I want to watch an episode of Happy Endings, and how long it takes to edit this chapter.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. Holiday's Fatal Flaw

**These will get interesting. The truth of the matter is, someone could die during these chapters, or someone might not die. You never know how it is going to end up. This is the format that I will use for the whole fatal flaw sections. The Reignmen paired up with the tribute has NOTHING to do with the outcome or placements. Keep it in mind.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Pull out all the stops_

 _The goal is to make it drop_

 _Shatter on the hard floor_

 _Light a fire on the mess_

* * *

 **Elle Reignmen, 24**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

We've watched these tributes from the first step they took when called during the Reapings. Each of them had notable strengths, but each has been paired with such a tragic flaw. I guess that's part of being human. Cosette was smart to see those traits and use them in her proposal. She'll make an excellent CEO when this game is over. Hopefully, I can make CFO or some other important part of the company.

"I still can't believe that bitch from 10 took my finale piece," says Camella.

"These are people, Camella." I say with an eye roll. "They're not just game pieces we move around. They have an actual family, stories, and friends back home. Each person we've lost over the course of this game has been an absolute tragedy."

"That's easy to say when you're set for life after this game," says Camella. "I needed to prove myself."

She gets up from the table and storms out of the room. She was supposed to be my buffer for ideas. We had a name drawn after the feast, and I selected Holiday, the girl from District 9. She's been very under the radar throughout her time in the games. Never really stepping out of place, and as far as popularity goes, she can go either way. There hasn't been much footage of her to make an opinion. Often she is confused for Darcy.

 _What is your fatal flaw, Holiday?_

Her fatal flaw could be a number of things. From the way she left Hali there in the vines could be considered discontent. To the way she just sat back and gasped as the boy from 8 was brutally murdered by her partner throughout the games. So could it be indifference?

No, it's not indifference. She was crying in the maze after her friends died. There has to be something that's the common thread in all of these situations.

 _She can't faced death._

* * *

 _This is the moment_

 _Where life falls into place_

 _The moment in question_

 _That brings me to your embrace_

* * *

 **Holiday Sirena, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

"Holiday please step forward and enter the mansion. The first door on your right is the destination that you need to go into so that you can start your test," says Cosette on the screen. The metal bars that were surrounding me come down, and I walk past the rest of the tributes who are now awkwardly standing waiting to go into the mansion.

It's a big white house, and the cobblestone patio steps lead to a massive wooden porch. There is a large brown door, probably standing at about two of me in height and a giant brass doorknob that is shaped like a lion.

 _LONG MAY HE REIGN_ is written across the door, and I can't help but wonder if they're referring to their father.

I open the door and alk in and turn to the right. There is a bright pink door with my name written on it with glitter. Next, to the door, there is a table with a blue pill on it. Next to the pill is a pink liquid in a glass vial.

"Holiday, please take the concoctions," says Cosette over the loudspeaker.

I take the pill and use the liquid to help wash it down. I start to feel tingly, and the door swings open, walking into the room there is a single wooden chair sitting in the center of the room. There is another screen with Cosette on it when I walk to the chair and take a seat. "Holiday no one can hear us right now. However, the tributes can see your test on the screen. Your fatal flaw has been identified as your fear of death. You may notice a tingly feeling. Your brain is being tricked right now, and even though I'm telling you what is happening, you will not be able to remember."

"Wait, what?"

The room starts to melt away, and suddenly I'm sitting on a train track. Mike is on one track, and I'm on the other. My foot is stuck in the railing, and there is a lever next to me. If I pull the lever, the train hits Mike. If I don't, the train hits me.

My heart starts to beat as I watch the train come closer and closer.

"Holiday, your job is _not_ to pull the lever," says Cosette.

The train continues to come. It's about four football fields away as it charges forward. I breathe heavily and try to catch my breath. I'm starting to feel light headed from the hyperventilating that is being caused because of the train. I begin to see in different colors, and there is a sudden numbness I start to feel on the left side of my body.

The train is about a football field away, and Mike is yelling at me to pull the lever, but I can't. Not if I want to overcome the challenge. The train is not only a few steps ahead of me, and I let out a loud scream. The train hits me, but I feel no pain.

Only numbness.

The room starts to revert to normal, and my recollection of what was happening returns to me. A sudden pain erupts in my chest, and I am left squeezing my breast screaming. I lurch forward, and my hair falls into my face, and locks of grey that weren't there before walking into the room fall around me.

My chest feels as if it is exploding, and suddenly I can't move anymore.

"Holiday?!" says Cosette on the screen. "Holiday can you hear me?"

Yes, I can hear her, but I can't respond. The world around me starts to get fuzzy, and blackness begins to fill my vision. It's no longer a pain that is in my chest, but utter and complete numbness, I try to move my mouth to tell her I can hear her, but my body is no longer responding.

Sleep. Sleep is all I want to do right now.

I close my eyes and allow myself to drift off. The further I drift into sleep the farther away all the sounds in the world that surrounded me disappear. I see a light that is at the end of the vision, and I realize I'm walking towards it.

Is this death?

The light feels warm, and suddenly I float into a blinding light that encompasses me. The distant sound of a cannon firing fills my ears as I feel myself start to let go completely.

* * *

 **Yikes** , **so they may die. They may not. Holiday just happened to be one that dies.**

 **4th Place: Holiday Sirena, District 9 Female, Died of a heart attack: Holiday was my Victor for most of the story. I just got to the point where I liked her, but the other submitters were at least communicating through PM about their characters with me. It's nothing against you David. Love your tributes; you know that, I just started to see the other characters and my opinions and arcs started changing. I found a real love for them.** Holiday **was a solid tribute. She was great and will be remembered. Then again, this whole cast will be remembered by me as one of my best.**

 **Final 3: James, Arwyn, Darcy.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	29. James' Fatal Flaw

**Charles Reignmen Jr., 27**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

I drew James, and have to come up with his fatal flaw, which is arguably the most boring if you think about it. You have a little hottie like Holiday and even Darcy, and I get stuck with the only guy left alive in the competition.

"You're helping me, right?" I ask looking at Cosette

"Do you do anything yourself, Charlie?" she asks me with an eyeroll. "Like honestly," she slides the file across the table with big bold letters spelled out to say _JAMES BRAYLEY_ on them. Opening the file I see the basic details of the kid.

"This is boring," I say.

"Charlie, this is exactly why Dad always fought with you," says Cosette as she rolls her eyes and motions for me to slide it back to her. "You're not going to ruin my finale because you're lazy tendencies of being the silver platter child overcoming you."

She looks through the file and throws her finger down on the page. She pulls a pin out of her cleavage and underlines something on the sheet and then slides it back to me.

"Your boy has emotional detachment issues, probably stemming from the fact that his girlfriend lost their baby a couple of months before the games," she says rolling her eyes. "It was literally on the first page, Charles. Do I need to come up with the room as well, or can you do that for yourself?"

"I think I have an idea," I say as I slam my hand down on the table. "Send me in Camella. I need to get this out of my brain before I decide I don't like it anymore."

"That would imply you were having a coherent thought," she says as she rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'll send her in before the imagination station leaves," she says with a laugh. Walking out of the room she calls for Camella, and she comes hurried into the room. Cosette closes the door, and Camella pulls out her tablet and begins typing what I want to see in the room.

"I don't need all of that," I say quickly ushering her to put the codings away. "All I need is a coffin and a picture."

* * *

 _Sometimes the past comes to bite you_

 _It longs for the taste of your blood_

 _Your memories come recite themselves to you_

 _They long for the sanity you hold onto_

* * *

 **James Brayley, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

"What the hell just happened?" asks Darcy as she stares at Holiday's body. "We literally just watched her whole hair turn grey."

"I-" says Arwyn looking at both of us as she takes a deep breath. "I think she was scared to death…"

I feel my heart start to beat quicker. If that is the goal of these rooms, for us to face our greatest fears, I don't know how I'm going to fare. If I'm honest, I don't think I can even think of my greatest fear. I've pushed them down for so long during this process, I have almost forgotten who I am. Let alone what makes me nervous.

"Well, this has the potential to get very interesting then," says Darcy. "So much for Leather and Lace," she whispers. "I guess good luck guys. It looks like we'll need it."

My steele bars that are surrounding my come down, and I'm left standing free as Holiday disappears from the screen, and Cosette is once again staring at us. "Hello James," she says. "It's now time for you to face your flaw. If you could follow the path into the house, but you're going to the room on the left."

I nod my head and begin to walk towards the house slowly. I take a deep breath as I turn one last time and see Darcy and Arwyn gearing up for the show they're about to see, and then begin my steps up the porch stairs. I take a deep breath as I push the door open and walk into the giant room. There is a black door with my name written on it in bold white letters. I walk to it and take a deep breath once again before stepping in.

The room is pitch black. The only thing able to be seen is Cosette as she stares at me from the screen.

"Good luck, James," she says as she clicks off the screen.

A single light comes on, and a tiny black coffin sitting in the spotlight is all I see in the room. My heartbeat intensifies as another light comes on. Above the coffin is a picture of Selena and I smiling on the swings at the park. There is a piece of paper attached to the coffin, but I can't bring myself to move towards it.

"James, you need to go to the coffin." says Cosette's voice. Her face hasn't appeared on the screen, but her voice seems to fill every square foot of the room.

I don't know how I find the ability to do so, but I begin to walk to the coffin. I grab the piece of paper and open it. It looks exactly like Selena's handwriting.

"There's no way," I say as tears start to well up in my eyes. "There's no way they got her to write this before she passed," I scream. Tears are beginning to fall down my face, and I start to breathe heavily, but I open up the letter with trembling hands.

 _James,_

 _You've held back a lot since I died. This baby was our saving grace, but unfortunately for me, the demons of my past came and conquered. You still have a chance though. You have to let him go though, James. You have a life to live. A life to find happiness and love. You're allowed those things._

 _I'll love you until my last breath,_

 _Selena_

"No!" I scream as I throw the letter down and begin to pound on the floor with my fist. I can't control the sobs that are escaping my mouth. The coffin starts to have the sound that comes from it, and I pause.

"Daddy," I hear from it.

I stand up tall. Staring at the black coffin that once held the entirety of my hopes and dreams. The life that I pictured that was taken away from me so quickly. Hands shaking, I place them on the lid of the coffin and rip it off.

I find nothing there.

"I'm so sorry," I say. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you or your mom. I'm sorry that the bastard that killed you is walking free with nothing happening to him and justice not being served." I choke up as I look down at the empty coffin. "But I can't keep beating myself up for losing you." I manage to choke out.

"I have lived the past six months in this state of hollowness. I was breathing and living, but I wasn't _living._ I will always regret not being your dad. I will always regret not being able to save you when I had the chance. But I can't allow myself to keep living for something that isn't living anymore."

A fire starts at the back of the room, and I jump out of my emotionally charged state. I realize that it's a furnace, and I grab the coffin and look at it one more time. "This is me letting go, son," I say. "We didn't even name you yet, but" I begin to choke up again as I say these next words. "There is no we anymore."

I push the coffin into the furnace and watch as the fire consumes the coffin. The lights in the room turn on, and a couch sits in the corner of the room. I walk over to it and put my head in my hand when Cosette Reignmen appears back on the screen.

"James, congratulations on overcoming your flaw," she says. "Emotional repression is a theme that you've carried throughout your time in the games. I'm glad to see that you're able to overcome them. Please wait here for the majority of the time we have this phase of the games. I'll be back in a little while."

She clicks off the screen, and I'm left staring at the ground. I let out a sob, and from there everything comes crashing down. RJ's death, Aplica's death, Selena's death, my babies' death. So many dead for such a young life that I've lived. I cry until my body can't physically take it anymore. Trying to catch my breath I lay down on my side and put a pillow under my head.

My eyes get heavy, and I drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Before people tell me it isn't logical, yes, being scared to death is a legit way to die. It happens in real life. You can look it up. Her hair turning grey was from immense stress that her body was under. That's a thing to. I might have hyped it up a bit, but her form was described as her having a HUGE fear of death.**

 **James had a lot of emotional damage. The Reignmens wanted him to experience what it was like to feel some of the things he went through. This chapter was intense to write, so I hope I did it justice. I also hope you understand a bit more about James now.**

 **Final 3: James, Darcy, Arwyn**

 **Don't know who I'll write next. Remember to submit to Ascension; I'll post the opening chapter after the closing of this one because there is SO much left to tell of this story.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	30. Darcy's Fatal Flaw

**Cosette Reignmen, 20**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

Darcy Hanning has been an interesting development over the course of this game. I have enjoyed watching her, I feel like I've been watching an on the low psychopath as she works her way through the games. I've never seen a tribute be so ready to chop her alliance. She's so delightfully vicious.

"I still think that she's going to pass. She's been very smart," says Camella as she is coding my plan for the room she will have to be tested in. "We haven't seen a wily tribute like her ever in the history of the game. She's almost turned it into a strategy."

Darcy has looked at this game almost like a chess match. She hasn't always been ahead of the game, and there are quite a few flaws that she's shown throughout her time in the arena, but none of them have proven fatal.

"What's been your favorite part of her game?" I ask Camella as she looks up at me intrigued.

"My favorite part has been when she killed Lirrius," she says honestly. "It was unexpected. I think a lot of the people in the Capitol responded well to how she looked at this like a business trip. She's going to get back to her family after she's put in a little bit of work."

"Darcy has been the queen of this chess board," I say in agreement. "But maybe we should put the queen in check," I whisper under my breath. "Darcy has made it very apparent her whole game has included "as long as it isn't me." Which in the Hunger Games is super effective, but could her fatal flaw me…"

"Selfishness?" asks Camella with a smile.

"Yes," I say looking at her. "In the Hunger Games selfishness isn't always a flaw, but in real life, I can't imagine her not responding the same way."

"Should I volunteer an avox to go into the arena?" asks Camella with a smile.

"None of that. I don't want people to go as mutts for the games. Maybe...Camella I got it!"

* * *

 _We have a lot of issues_

 _But you do too_

 _But I embrace mine_

 _No need for renew_

* * *

 **Darcy Hanning, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

Well, James passed his test. I was kind of hoping everyone would fail and I'd be the last one standing, but since that is too much to ask, I guess I'll settle for just taking them out. I've made it to far in this game to not survive until the end. I mean, there's three of us left. Both of them are way younger than me. This really should be an easy walk to the finish.

"Well, that was intense," says Arwyn looking at me with a conflicted expression. "Obviously nothing is off limits to them.."

We couldn't hear what was going on in the room. James looked very much distraught over it. There's a lot of speculation that you can make about these people based off their flaws, and should I walk into the finale with these two, I think I'd be smart enough to be able to exploit them.

The bars come down from around me, and part of me is tempted to go stab Arwyn with the knife that I have in my pocket. However, I think that would get me in heaps of trouble. Cosette appears on the screen, but I hold up my hand and nod. "I know the drill."

"Room on the right. It'll have your name," she says with a nod.

I walk up the porch, but I don't take in the surroundings. I won't be here much longer. I don't want to recall the nights of no showers, the endless pooping in a bush. Not to mention the fact that while I've been extremely well fed, I haven't had a decent meal in almost a week.

I swing the door open and walk confidently to the light blue door with my name written in yellow sparkles. I smile as I see it because it reminds me of home. Of course, I would never be as vain to put something like a sparkly name on my door. Lord knows I'm classier than that.

I walk into the room and sitting on a table with a single chair is a cheeseburger and french fries. It's accompanied by a large fountain drink. I practically sprint to the table as I sit down and bite into the burger. I hear a latch open, and a very sickly, small, looking dog walks into the room.

It's very emaciated. The bones on its side stick out very clearly, and its hair is falling out from malnutrition. I give a sympathetic smile and toss one of the french fries on the ground as I take another bite of the burger. The dog eats it quickly and then comes running over to me for more.

"Go away, mutt," I say. "You got a treat."

The dog persist. So I push him away with my foot. He looks hurt but still comes back for more food once my foot goes down on the ground again. He whines and begins to try and jump on my lap, but I swat him off.

"I said go away!" I push him away again, but this time the dog gets angry. It begins to attack me, and try to bite at my legs. I stand on the table and quickly throw the chair underneath the table in order for the dog to not be able to jump up.

The dog runs to the opposite side of the room, and Cosette appears on the screen with a sympathetic look on her face. "Darcy, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you failed your test."

"I failed what?!" I ask her looking annoyed. "You literally gave me a cheeseburger."

"Your selfishness is what does you in, Darcy. Hope isn't done yet. Good luck,"

"With what?!"

The dog begins to howl, and I whirl around on the table just in time to see vines sprout from its body. I swear it smiles at me as a venus fly trap head springs from the body. A lion-like figure is standing before me as the dog is nowhere in sight anymore. It has the head and body type of a venus flytrap, but the body of a lion. I scream as it begins to crawl over to me, and quickly throw the cheeseburger at it. It walks over it as it continues to stalk towards me.

My stomach begins to do backflips as I watch it look like it is about to pounce on me, and when it springs through the air I quickly jump off the table and run towards the door. When I get to the room the door is locked, and once again I have to jump out of the way as the flytrap lion lunges at me.

"Damnit!" I scream.

I realize the only way that I'm going to be able to deal with this is if I take it on directly. I turn just in time to see it pounce again, and notice that there is a tiny heart in the back of the throat, or at least I think it is the throat when it lunges at you. I step out of the way just in time for it to land on the ground, but it's back leg swing and kicks me in the stomach.

I fall to the ground and watch as the monster mounts me. It places its paw on my throat and begins to press down when I reach up and grab one of the leaves serving as its mane. I pluck it out, and it roars in pain. It removes its paw from my neck, and I'm able to wiggle free from the weight of the monster enough to grab my knife from my pocket. It lunges at me again, and I see the acid forming in its mouth when I stick the knife and jab the heart like object in the back of its throat.

It lets out a mighty roar and then begins to fall to the ground. The leaves that serve as its mane fall to the ground and the head begins to shrivel. The body begins to contort into a smaller version, and the green that the vines had now is turning a dark shade of brown.

Cosette appears on the screen again with an impressed look on her face. "I have no idea how you managed to pull this off, but you earned a place in the finale."

A wall opens up and a couch slides into the room and I walk over to it and sit down. The plant gets picked up by a hovercraft, and Cosette begins to speak again as I process what just happened.

"You were very impressive, Darcy. Let's hope that you can pull that off when faced with other challengers. Wait in this room until it is time to leave." She clicks off the screen and I lean back into the couch and begin to massage my temples.

 _Yes, you've worked to damn hard to get to this point to die now._

 **Yikes, this was all one big exciting chapter to me. I think this was important because in real life people really do have flaws that they struggle with that do have the potential to really mess them up. They don't always overcome them though. Darcy wasn't able to overcome hers, but at the same time overcame it in a way?**

 **Final 3: Darcy, James, Arwyn**

 **Our last chapter for the flaws is next. Then I'll have a subplot update, then the finale, and then the rest will be the subplot. After the finale, I'll post the prologue for Ascension. It's going to be whacky. I still find it awesome I have 12 subs without even posting the story.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	31. Arwyn's Fatal Flaw

**Trigger Warning: Traces of abuse being talked about a bit in Arwyn's POV. No details were given.**

* * *

 **Barrett Reignmen, 20**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

This finale isn't what I'd call brilliant. However, I'll be a supportive brother now and then tear her apart later when the opportunity presents itself. I haven't felt pressure to do well during this arena project because I have this fleeting feeling that it won't be a permanent position.

"You have Arwyn," says Camella looking at me skeptically.

"I understand that," I say continuing to look through the file she slid at me just moments before. "I just think this is a very silly assignment. None of this is very Hunger Games. I still think my approach was better."

"But it wasn't what was selected," she says with a tone in her voice. "So you can either stop complaining, do a good job, and support your sister. Or you can continue to complain and moan about it and not do well. One reflects well on you, the other not so much."

"You work for me," I remind her as I stare at her rude comments.

"Actually, if you want to get technical now, I work for your sister. You'd be smart to pay mind to your _boss._ " She emphasizes the word boss and I get filled with a rage I didn't expect to feel towards not only her but my sister.

"No one is my boss,"

"Must be nice to live in delusion," she says. "You and your stupid girlfriend have worked my nerves the entire time that you've been in the process of planning these games. Do you two do anything separately? Just tell me what I'm supposed to program-"

I slide a USB across the table and she picks it up. "Am I supposed to know what this is used for? Or are you going to explain it?"

"It's a video that Demelza and I made especially for Arwyn. It's edited to say things they didn't actually say, so don't go getting opinions about her mother," I say with a sneer. "You'd do well to pay mind to the brother of your boss. That's all I'll need in the room. You're excused."

* * *

 _Like brush fire_

 _So quick and strong_

 _Emotions cloud judgement_

 _They last for long_

* * *

 **Arwyn Opel, 14**

 **District 6 Female**

Okay, so I'm the last tribute standing. Or at least the last tribute standing out here. I'm not sure what's going to happen in my room, but judging by what I've seen from James and Darcy's I'm expecting it to be something personal that's going to impact me greatly.

Darcy's proven to be a very strong competitor. She's survived this whole games with a number of kills under her belt. If she makes it to the finale, and I happen to make it to the finale, then I think James and I would have to work to take her out together and go from there.

The bars fall around me, and my heart starts beating as Cosette explains to me that I need to walk to the porch. I take a deep breath to calm myself as I walk to the door and push it open. I wish I had the confidence that Darcy had when she walked into the house. Granted, she failed her assignment, but she still walked in there like she was the baddest bitch in the world.

There is a purple door with pink letters sprawled across it spelling out my name. I smile as I look at the innocent door, knowing the second I walk into this room, the contents of which will probably work to destroy me.

"Arwyn has always been a little stick in the mud," I hear a familiar voice coming from the room. I quickly throw open the door and see a video of my mother playing on it. "She's always been a little brat too. Often times I had to comfort her when she didn't get her way throughout her childhood."

Is she _kidding me?!_

"She's a bit bitchy, but I guess it is something that you have to put up with when you're a mother. I always wanted a life, and Arwyn actively worked to take that away from me. I can't tell you the number of men she chased off from me."

"Stop the video!" I say as I run over the wall and begin to kick it. "She's lying! Stop the video!" I sink to the ground and put my hands over my ears. "She's a lying person. I'm so sick of you! I've always had to be the one that took care of you!"

I look at the other end of the room and vines start to seep into the room. They're coming slowly, but surely, and terror fills my heart as I quickly try to think about what they consider my fatal flaw to be, and then it hits me.

"You know what," I say standing up and looking at the screen. "I forgive you," I wipe my eyes as I look at the screen, and continue to talk to my mother that isn't really there. "I forgive you for being an absent mom. I forgive you," I say trailing off as I choke my words. "I forgive you for what he did to me. It wasn't your fault, and you got rid of him when I finally told you."

I begin to walk towards the vines. I know that if they're coming for me they'll come regardless, but I feel the need to shoo them. "I forgive you for waking me up in the late hours of the night to have to deal with your drunken outbreaks. I forgive you for everything. Because at the end of the day you are a child too. We both were growing together."

The vines retreat as I get closer to them, and eventually they leave the room and I turn to face the wall with my mother on it again.

"Lastly, I forgive you for making me feel like I'm not normal. I forgive you for allowing my childhood being something that wasn't ideal. I forgive you for letting me be by myself and allowing me to understand who I was as a person alone. I forgive you because I love you, and you're my mom."

"Very good, Arwyn," says Cosette appearing on the screen. "That was very powerful, and it's brave how you addressed those feelings. I do want you to know that your mother isn't awful. That video was _heavily_ edited. Most of the bad stuff you heard was spoken about herself."

I take a deep breath and can't help but let out a smile. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, mom," I say to nothing. "I'm sure you're listening right now. I've felt so alone in here. That just made me feel so broken,"

"You're okay, Arwyn," says a familiar voice and I perk up. "I love you, baby, they won't let me on the screen."

"I love you!" I say back.

"Arwyn your fatal flaw was emotional instability. When you've reacted in the arena it hasn't always been with your own best interest in mind. Slapping Zuri was such a risky move, but you did it. Keeping Graham tied up was cruel, and you didn't exactly know what you wanted to do with him, but you did it. We've watched you grow in this arena, and now I'm excited to say you've made it to the finale."

The door opens and I look at it bewildered. I walk to the exit and I see Darcy and James standing in their own doorway. Darcy looks at me and nods. It wasn't a friendly nod, and quite honestly it fills me with anxiety. "If you guys would follow the carpet to the end of the hall. You'll enter into the backyard. You go into the building that has your name on it. I'll explain more upon arrival."

 **Arwyn had emotional instability for her flaw for the reasons above. She's a great tribute, and I honestly don't know what I'm doing in the finale, but I'm excited to announce that I do think I have finally narrowed down placements after weighing pros and cons in my head.**

 **Wanted to address reviews, I don't consider Darcy over competent. There are people the genuinely think like that, and I think that she's a depiction of real people. I've enjoyed exploring her character, and do feel there have been a number of times her plans have "failed"**

 **Final 3: Arwyn, James, Darcy**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	32. The Killer

**Reminder: Italics = Charles Reignmen**

 **Also, the time period this chapter takes place in is the 4 days after the games where Kenna is still held captive.**

* * *

 _I told you at the beginning of this story that this wasn't a happy tale. If opening with my murder wasn't sufficient evidence of that, the course of this next couple of events should very well cement it._

 _My family is one of the most messed up things that has ever happened to this world. I can say that with an honest heart, without any guilt attached to it. Even the best of them in the Reignmen clan has secrets._

 _Even the ones that aren't known as a Reignmen..._

* * *

 **Cosette Reignmen, 20**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

It was a successful games. I couldn't have asked for a better, more dramatic, or surprising outcome. My flaw idea really took it to the next level, and the Capitol loves that it feels like they know a little bit more about their victor.

But now it's time for the important stuff.

I've been in charge of Reign Industries for 3 days now. 3 days is a long time for someone who seems to be way in over her head. It isn't that I'm not capable of doing it, I just really think I didn't cut my dad a lot of slack for the amount of work that he had to do. Everyone wants something.

Models want better job offers, singers want the tracks that are hidden and put away for the A-Listers, actors need us to book better auditions that get them noticed. It just all comes at once, and everyone thinks coming directly to me will help them.

"That's why we have departments, Karen," I say into the phone rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't get your last part, but you really need to put that in with the acting department. We will work something out with you."

 _Note to self: Fire Karen._

I hang up the phone and put my head into hands. Massaging my temples, I hear the door click open, and high heels clicking on the ground as someone appears in front of my desk.

"Not easy being Queen, is it?" I look up to see my mother smiling at me. She is holding a bag from my favorite burger joint, and I salvate as I see it extending my arm.

"That is literally the most fantastic thing I have seen all day. I'm so hungry."

She hands me the bag, and I don't even wait for her to sit down before I rip it open and pull out the burger and fries. She sits down in the chair opposite of me and begins to fiddle with my name tag that is on the desk. "Your father used to crave burgers on hard days too. It amazes me how he maintained his body to be so fit with how bad he ate." she glances up and down at me and chuckles. "So watch the grease intake, love."

I don't even respond. There's a mouthful of greasy goodness in my mouth, and I'll be damned if anyone gets in the way of that. Even my mother.

"I came to give you this," she says extending an envelope. "It's an invitation. I'm throwing you a congratulatory party to honor you as head of the company. I know that great things are in store for it."

"Thanks, mom," I say attempting to smile without teeth. I quickly swallow the bite in my mouth and grab the napkin from inside the bag. After wiping off my hands I take ahold of the envelope and open it.

 _You're formally invited to a grand celebration_

 _To honor Cosette Grace Reignmen as head of Reign industries_

"I'm still not used to seeing my name so closely associated with the company," I say as I run my finger over the lettering on the invitation. It's an egg white color, with gold cursive lettering and a fancy border surrounding it. Very elegant. Very mom.

"So I'll see you there?" she asks with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Be at Reignmen Manor at 8 pm sharp." She gets up from the chair and her high heels click throughout the office until she gets to the door. She turns around and smiles at me. "Enjoy your burger," she says with a smile.

* * *

 **Kenna Rockwall, 20**

 **Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games**

* * *

I pissed my pants. Multiple times. My head has also been hurting from getting knocked out.

Some psycho has held me captive in a pitch black room, and they won't even let me use a damn bucket so I don't wet myself. I was pissed off before. Now I'm livid.

The sound of people filling the building I'm being held in is overwhelming, but I have my suspicions about where I'm at. I have heard several cleaning sounds throughout my time here, and a lot of talking in Spanish, which is illegal, but it narrows it down to somewhere with a Spanish speaking maid.

I have a hunch that I'm still in Reignmen Manor. Which would make sense with what I saw the day that I was captured.

The door opens and a bright light fills the room, but it's not the normal blinding light, it's like a regular fluorescent light. I can see into the hallway and a couple, clearly drunk, fumble their way into the room. The sounds of kissing and moaning fill the room until I clear my throat.

"Did you hear that?" asks a male voice.

"More like do you smell that?" asks a female voice.

The light in the room clicks on and I'm left staring at two people that are barely clothed. The girl instantly begins to pull her dress back on and the guy is just standing there looking at me in shock. "Woah, bro," he says softly. "Party foul."

"Can you maybe help me?" I ask looking at him annoyed. "Like do something useful and untie the ropes rather than just stand there with your thumb stuck up your ass?"

The girl is again the first one to move as she runs over to untie me. She gets the knots untied quickly enough and I look at them and clear my throat. "You can, uh, continue," I say looking at him and her. I lean into her ear and whisper to her. "You can do better," and then run out the door.

I get into the hallway and see that I'm very much in Reignmen Manor. My heart skips a beat as I begin to run down the hallway. Hundreds of party guest are flooding the house walking into various rooms. I get stares looking at me crazy as I run down the hall. Everyone knows who Kenna Rockwall is, but nobody knows why Kenna Rockwall is standing in an elegant party in black sweatpants that are covered in her own urine.

"Kenna?" asks a familiar voice.

Demelza is standing in a dark grey ball gown. She looks at me with complete shock and looks mortified as she looks me up and down. "I see you're back from District 8.," she says. "How was your trip?"

"Demelza I need your help," I say, but before I am able to give her any information, Valencia Cortez hits her in the head with a vase. Demelza falls to the ground, and I run to her and make sure that she is still breathing before looking up at my captor with a shocked look.

"You're not-"

"Not who shot Charles, yes, I know," she says. She pulls a gun out of her apron pocket and points it at me. "You girls are so meddling. I just wanted to get a clean break from this situation, but you're doing the most." the sound of a cocked gun fills the hallway, but before she is able to shoot we hear a couple coming down the hallway.

I don't move as I stand placed there firmly. "I'll kill them all," she says genuinely. "I don't care."

I look at the two shadows coming around the corner and frown as I turn and duck into one of the rooms. Valencia acts surprised when the people round the corner and Demelza is on the floor knocked out. "Someone call a doctor!" she says.

I turn on the light in the room and look around. The only place to hide is a closet, and the only way out other than the door is a door that leads to the balcony on the other side of the room. I run over to the door and throw it open. I hear Valencia wrapping up the conversation with the bystanders, and hear their feet scurry away as she assures them she'll take care of Demelza.

"Damn it, Demelza," I whisper under my breath. It's becoming a common phrase for me.

I go to the balcony and quickly begin to climb down. I'm on the second floor of the manor and am just getting my body lowered off the railing when Valencia comes running into the room. I look down and see a ledge that is big enough for me to land on and jump down to the ground if I could just reach my foot onto it.

But I'm short, and balconies aren't exactly made for little people to climb down.

"You were so close," says Valencia as she begins to pick my fingers off the railings one by one. "All you had to do was stay there a couple more days, and it all would have been over for you."

"Please don't do this," I say in a panic. "I won't tell anyone anything. I just want to go home!"

"Unfortunately for you, that's not an option," she says "Not only do you know who shot my father-"

"Did you say your father?" I look at her confused.

"Yes," she says with a smug look on her face. "I'm the illegitimate daughter of Charles Reignmen. Sadly, you know way too much to keep you alive. Goodbye, Kenna Rockwall." she says as she stomps on my hand and I fall from the balcony onto the ground. I hit my head on the ground, and black out. I can't see anything, I can't move my body, but I can hear everything.

"Is that Kenna?!" screams a female voice.

"Someone call a doctor! Two victors down!" screams a male voice.

"Kenna, sweetheart, this is Eleanor. We are going to get you help."

If I could move my body, I would reach up and smack the hell out of Eleanor Reignmen. Because not only is she completely full of shit, but she's the one who killed Charles Reignmen.

* * *

 _Well now you know, my wife killed me. All those years of unfaithfulness really led to a bitter and closed off heart. When she found out about Valencia, it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Kenna finding out all of this was really just bad luck on her part._

 _She's not where I am, though._

 _This night is significant for more reasons than just what happened to Kenna, but that's another part of the story for another time. I wish there was something positive I can add to this tale. A twist that makes you see this as something that was worth it in the end._

 _Revenge doesn't have a happily ever after, and to the misfortune of my family, we don't either. There's still more to tell, and time unravels all truths. My queen dethroned me in an act of jealousy and rage, and though she's the reason that I'm dead, she's also the reason that I am able to see the errors of how I lived. I love her more now than I ever did while I was alive. You can't unlove your person._

 _Even if they're as fucked up as you are._

 _Long may she reign._

* * *

 **I told you a lot this chapter, and I wasn't sure how I was going to go about it for awhile. I will say though because sometimes I think I'm super clear and then everyone is left confused, Kenna isn't dead. I'll just leave you there with that.**

 **We know who the killer is, we know why to a degree, we know the accomplice. What else could I have up my sleeve?**

 **Oh goodness, you've only just got a glimpse of the good stuff. SO excited to continue this after the finale, and I really hope my subplot has been as entertaining as my games and how I've written the tributes.**

 **It's my birthday tomorrow, and I turn 23. I am excited and was planning on updating, but apparently, people wanted to get together tomorrow night so I did it today. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm anxiously awaiting all the reviews and predictions. They're super fun.**

 **We find out who won the Hunger Games next chapter, and then we jump right back into this. So just a reminder, and I'll note it at the top of the chapter, but after the finale, I jump to 5 days after the games. You'll hear from our Victor (who I've switched 4 times today), you'll hear from the Reignmens, and you'll hear my ending. I hope to have the finale by Friday.**

 **After the last chapter of this story, I'll post the prologue for Ascension. It's a direct follow-up.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	33. The Finale

**Reminder, this is before everything you read last chapter. This is the finale of the games. Kenna was knocked out for three days and missed all of this.**

* * *

 _To be a Victor_

 _You have to roll the dice_

 _You have to risk it all_

 _You can't play nice_

* * *

 **Demelza Pierce, 19**

 **Victor of the 5th Games**

I didn't get to have a moment like this when I was in the games. They ended way to quickly for us to have a grand finale. I'm grateful for that. Because in a sense, even though I'm messed up from the mass slaughter I saw, my Games only lasted around 30 minutes.

"Kenna really left for District 8 during the games?" asks Gabriel as he looks at me bewildered. "She had a tribute in the top 10 and just left? That's really lame."

It definitely isn't like her. She's always been very dedicated to the tributes she has to mentor for the Games.

My eyes drawback to the screen as I see the children walk into the room. Darcy, Arwyn, and James all look nervous, but I know that for one of them, their nerves are going to become guilt that eats at you. Whoever wins these games keeps their life, but at what cost?

"Tributes," says Cosette into a microphone just a few feet away from me. "Now that you're inside your respective rooms, I need you to go into the launch tube."

I watch Arwyn as she walks into the room that had her name on it. It looks almost exactly like the launch room that I saw Mitt off at the beginning of the game. She walks into the clear tube and I can almost see her heart beating out of her chest as she watches the doors close and the tube begins to rise.

When the three tributes rise up from the launch tube we are all in awe of what we see. A field of what looks to be a giant chess board fills the entire room. Where each tribute lies is a single weapon, and almost instinctively, every single one of them grabs onto the weapon for dear life.

"Tributes, this game has been a lot like a chess board during your time in the arena. We saw it only fitting for you to end it on one. Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

 **The Victor**

* * *

Just like that Cosette clicks off the microphone and all three of us are standing next to each other. Had you told me almost a week ago that I'd be in the final 3, with these two as my opponents, I don't think I would have taken you seriously.

But here we are. Just waiting for someone to make the first move, but all of us seemed to be glued to our corner of the chessboard. After standing there for what feels like forever, I take a gulp and step out of my corner.

And with that, the game has begun.

We spring into action. All of us running into the center of the field as we hold our weapons out in a defensive pose. None of us know what we are doing exactly, but I still cling to my sword like it's the last piece of cake on a table, and I'm a hungry fat kid.

A mace swings towards my face out of nowhere and I'm left diving down as the mace hits my shoulder. I let out a wince as I watch the attacker attempt to bring it down on my head when they're thrown back by the other tribute left standing.

They scream in panic as they turn around and once again swing their mace throughout the air. I don't really think they have a target. Just hoping it hits one of us. I take this time to reach for my sword and move away, but when I reach for my sword I see one of the other tributes standing just a few feet away from me with the sword in their hand. They look at me with an intense eye as I stand up and attempt to back up. They throw the sword at me, and it lands directly on the side of my stomach. I let out a scream as the tribute with the mace swings at my head once again.

The mace hits the sword and I fall down to the ground in immense pain, and then I just lie there. Eyes wide open, I see the rest of the fight as they two other tributes begin to really go at it. The tribute with the mace continues to randomly swing it, but I think it's becoming too heavy for them. The tribute without the mace has long since dropped their weapon and is working on getting the mace out of the other tributes hand.

I watch in horror as the mace bearing tribute swings it to what looks to be a kill shot, and the one without takes a single step back, and grabs the chain of the mace. The spiked end narrowly misses them, and they pull the other tribute forward. Exposing a knife from their pocket they stab it into the other tributes stomach again and again. I watch in horror as the tribute with the mace falls to the ground. Their eyes lifeless. "Oops." says the tribute who just killed them.

The other tribute begins to celebrate. They're jumping around and screaming with delight. "Where's the victory announcement?!" they scream. "I did it!"

It takes all of my strength, but I pull the sword out of my side and use it as a cane to get up. They don't notice me as they are looking up at the sky and wondering when they get to leave the arena. I get to their back and hold up the sword, and stab it into the center of their back. I twist the blade so I know they'll bleed out, and before they fall they turn around in time to see me.

"Oops," I tell her as she falls to the ground. "That was for Arwyn,"

Darcy hits the ground and her eyes are lifeless as the last two cannons sound. I'm left standing feeling extremely weak and dizzy, as the voice of Cosette Reignmen fills my ears.

"Panem!" she says excitedly. "Please welcome me in congratulating our Victor of the 6th Hunger Games, James Brayley of District 3!"

That's the last thing I hear before I fall to my knees and feel the doctors lifting me up into the hovercraft to address my wounds. The Capitol anthem plays, and I see the two dead girls that have been fierce throughout their time in the arena one last time before they inject me with a tranquilizer that puts me to sleep.

 **Here is the finale. I want everyone to know that I have been the utmost stressed about who was winning this. I've changed the ending to this four times. I've had Arwyn winning, I've had Darcy winning, but at the end, it all came back to James. Every time I would look at development. Every time I would look at believability. It was always James that I saw in the Victors chair. I think this is a good Victor, no?**

 **3rd Place: Arwyn Opel, District 6 Female, Killed by Darcy Hanning: Rose, the only reason Arwyn wasn't going to win is that I COULD NOT for the life of me figure out a believable way for her to overcome both James and Darcy. She was such a brilliant character. She was so lovely to write and I can't believe that I had such a developable character from District 6. (Fun fact, I hate this District too.) If I do another All-Star games, which let's be real that's only a matter of time, PLEASE send Arwyn in. I would love to write her again. She was amazing. I love her. I really do. I hope I did her justice because she deserved it.**

 **2nd Place: Darcy Hanning, District 10 Female, Killed by James Brayley: Oh my word, Darcy Hanning was brilliant. Mitchell, I was so skeptical when you sent her in, but you talked about her to me and I began to understand her, and all of the sudden I fell in love with this character. I love a good villain. I really do. She was strong, she was smart, she was selfish, but deep down she thought she was a good person. My favorites to write are always characters like her. She's fun. I'm sorry she couldn't win. Had Eliza not just won Free Falling we might have a D10 win.**

 **Victor: James Brayley, District 3 Male, Winner of the 6th Games: Christian, first and foremost I want to say congratulations. Thank you for sending me such a developable character, and I hope that I did him justice. I always wanted a District 3 Victor without there being some sort of weird stereotype attached to them, and I think James is the perfect one to allow me that preference. He was a strong and well-rounded character, and just thank you for sending him in. Now you know why I would never talk about the story with you. James also led the poll that I had on my profile.**

 **I hope that everyone is happy with this outcome, or at least understands it. I had a lot of fun with these games. I got such a stellar cast. So writing the ending of the games portion is such a bitter/sweet feeling.**

 **Let me know what you think, also thank you for getting me to 400 reviews! Best birthday gift!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	34. The Plan

**Valencia Cortez, 20**

 **Illegitimate Daughter of Charles Reignmen**

* * *

I was the forgotten one.

I watched for years as my mother struggled with health issues. I watched her die right before my eyes as I was standing there. Hoping that one day a man would come forward and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Praying that one day, my father, would reach out to me. To take ownership of me and claim me as his daughter.

I prayed every day so that I could find out who my father was. I built this image up in my head of a saint of a man. A good and decent person that had hard situations and that's why he left. I imagined a life where he came and said: "baby, I've been waiting for you,".

Instead, I found out at the age of 20 that my father was right in front of me the whole time, and not only did he father me, he knew about me.

Eleanor told me just a few months ago. They had been having marriage problems. Charles and his many years of infidelity made it so impossible to feel secure in their marriage, that Eleanor began snooping through his things just to find out who the tramp of the week was.

Charles was many things, but one thing he wasn't was a sucker. He knew what he was worth. He knew the money and power that came with knowing his name. He always took care of business when dealing with one of his exploits. Never allowing anything crazy to happen.

That is until one alcohol-fueled night with his maid Maria Cortez.

She had always admired Charles. It was hard not to. With his chiseled jawline, his fit body, his handsome and strong face. Any woman that was in his general vicinity would jump at the chance to be noticed by such a man. My mother was no different.

Cosette, Barrett, and myself were all born at the same time. My mother had me in the back of Manor with an in-house doctor while Eleanor got the best medical attention that money could buy. You see, my mother was a secret. Her child's paternity was a secret. She was just the lowly housemaid that got knocked up by some lowlife.

Imagine how I felt when I realized that the man I've cleaned house for all these years is also my father. Imagine knowing that he had a DNA test result locked away in his office and never even bothered to tell me.

Imagine feeling that unwanted.

So when Eleanor told me, I snapped. Something in me changed that day. I needed justification for the course my life had taken. I needed life to cut me a break. Even if that meant having to take it myself.

And though I didn't pull the trigger, with my help, we were able to put this whole plan into motion. This party I'm having to clean up from last night is the last thing that I will ever have to clean that isn't from my own doing. Today is the day that our grand plan unfolds, and the life that I always deserved will be within my reach.

Today, I become a Reignmen.

* * *

 **Cosette Reignmen, 20**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

The sound of light snoring wakes me up from my sleep. My head is pounding, and the first thing I realize is the fact that I'm naked lying in my bed. I look over to my left and see Marcus Johnson lying next to me in bed. Also naked.

I lightly get up from the bed as embarrassment hits me like an 18-wheeler. What the hell happened last night?!

I run into the bathroom connected to my room and close the door. I turn on the shower and jump inside when I hear the bathroom door open, and the sound of someone using the bathroom. Peeking my head out from the curtain I see Marcus, standing in all his glory, and washing his hands in the mirror.

"So we aren't knocking anymore?" I ask as I avert my eyes from him and onto the wall.

"Not like you didn't see everything last night," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, listen, about that-"

"Relax Cosette," he says letting out another laugh. "I'm well aware of what a one night stand is."

Elle walks into the room and he walks out of the bathroom. He nods at her and says "What's up?" as he walks into the other room, which I'm hoping will lead to him getting out of my room.

"Uh, obviously a lot," says Elle as she goes into the bathroom and also averts her eyes. "I'm assuming you can clothe yourself and see your way out?"

He walks by the bathroom door, fully clothed this time, and nods. "Yes, I can see myself out. Cosette let me know if you want to party again," he says with a wink. "I had a nice time."

He disappears from the room and I'm left staring at Elle. Shame and confusion all erupting from every pore in my body as I quickly finish my shower and usher her to grab me a towel.

"What the hell happened last night?!" I ask her as I step out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

As I get dressed Elle begins to explain the long list of events from the night before. Including Kenna being taken to the hospital in a comatose, Demelza being found knocked unconscious, and the Reignmen children's drunken escapades throughout the rest of the evening.

"Barrett sobered up when Demelza was taken to the Hospital, but he was pretty sloshed getting into the ambulance with her. I don't remember anything past Kenna being found out on the lawn. She was covered in urine."

I lay back onto my bed and put my hands over my face. "Aren't CEOs not supposed to be doing things like this, Elle?" I ask her with a whine in my voice. "You didn't happen to wake up with a Victor in your bed, right?"

"No, I didn't," she says with a chuckle. "But I woke up with a pretty nasty headache around two hours ago,"

"Wait, what time is it?" I ask her with a shake in my voice.

"Almost 10," she says.

"CRAP!" I scream jumping from the bed and running out the door. "I'm going to be late for the District leader meeting!"

I run down the hall and grab one of my purses from the hall closet. Luckily, I keep all of them fully stocked with makeup, and run down to the garage. Parker, our valet attendant is standing there waiting to drive me to the meeting.

"Running a little late there, aren't we, Cosette?"

"No time for sass, Parker." I quickly laugh to myself because I just realized the irony of his name being Parker and a valet attendant. "I need you to drive me to the town hall so I can get ready in the back seat."

* * *

 **Jesse Bouda, 18**

 **Victor of the 4th Hunger Games**

* * *

Marcus arrives at the meeting 5 minutes before it is about to start. He is wearing the same clothes that he was wearing last night, and he smiles at me from ear to ear upon walking up the steps to the town hall.

"You're running late," I say to him annoyed.

"Duty called, man," he says with a chuckle. "Who am I to deny a beautiful girl some sweet love and care-"

"No time for that," I say to him ignoring his annoying frat boy antics. "We have to sell this pitch. It's important to me. I can't deal with another idiot like Graham making it into the arena. District 1 is better than that. We are one of two Districts that have multiple victors. I want to keep that trait alive."

"Graham deserved better," he says looking at me.

"We all did," I say. "I used the adrenaline rush that the games gave me as a gateway to winning. I may have enjoyed the time in the arena, but I'm not an idiot. I realize that not everyone is going to enjoy that place. I want to make sure that our people are as cared for as possible if they're walking into the arena."

"So what are we going to say?"

"We are going to start a training academy led by me and you. It will have weapon training, it will have survival stations, it will have scenario based questions that will keep them on their toes. We will teach them how to fight and succeed in battle. Things that will set them up as good as possible for when they're reaped for the games."

"Has the meeting started yet?" asks Cosette Reignmen as she runs up the steps. She blushes upon seeing Marcus and he winks at her.

"Hey, long time no see,"

"Not the time," she says as she pushes past both of us and walks into the building.

The room we walk into is filled with all 12 mayors from each District. There is a single, long, brown table that fills the middle of the room that sits on top of a lush red carpet. When Cosette walks into the room, the President clears his throat and the entire room finds a seat at the table.

"Welcome, to the meetings of Mayors." says the President. "We are joined today by 3 guests, Marcus Johnson, Victor of the second Hunger Games. Jesse Bouda, Victor of the fourth Hunger Games. And Cosette Reignmen, CEO of Reign Industries."

"How do you do?" asks Cosette standing up from her seat. "I'm excited to be here today and to talk something I think everyone will be interested in. I want Reign to be the face of the Hunger Games. I want to have us as sponsors, entertainers, and editors of the games. We will host it as a partnership, cast our talent for the MC positions, hosts, and announcers, we can make this into the biggest thing since the movie awards we did a few years back,"

The room is full of buzz, and the President nods his head in agreement. "Yes, we will take a vote now. All in favor of Reign Industries being in charge of the Hunger Games from this point on say 'I'"

"I," says the room in unison.

Cosette sits down on the seat and smiles at the men and women surrounding the table. I stand up next and address the mayor's, but make sure to give direct eye contact to the president.

"I'm going to open up a training facility in District 1 where I will train the students for the Hunger Games to make sure that they are as prepared as possible when stepping into the arena. I need money for it as well-"

"Wait," says the Mayor from District 2 standing up. "We are not able to train. That's in the rules."

"We wouldn't teach arts of war. Just basic strategies for survival and how to cook and other things like that," I lie to them.

"District 2 is the military base for the Capitol! Surely if District 1 can train we can train our kids as well. We are tired of seeing our own go in there and die year after year,"

The rest of the mayors begin to uproar as they all talk over each other. Cosette and Marcus look at each other and then quickly look away from each other as the President stands up and bangs his hand on the table.

"You will be silent in my meeting until spoken to!" he says firmly. The room dies down and he looks at me with an intense gaze, "I cannot bring your motion to the table for it breaks the laws of Panem itself. Therefore the motion is-"

The doors burst open and uniformed policeman file into the room. Everyone is confused by what's happening when they walk directly over to Cosette and stand her up from her seat. "Cosette Reignmen, you're under arrest for the murder of Charles Reignmen. You have the right to remain silent, anything can and will be used against you in a court of law.."

We are left stunned as the cops walk Cosette out of the room in handcuffs. She looks just as confused as she attempts to talk to them and figure out what is happening, but the positive side is my motion was never officially denied.

Therefore, my motion to have a training facility technically isn't out of bounds.

* * *

 **Eleanor Reignmen, 48**

 **Reignmen Clan**

* * *

Yes, I framed my children.

It was easy really. Provide a little alcohol, and kids these days lose their entire minds. The art of holding one's liquor truly is a lost cause on the youth.

I'm not a heartless mom, I'm doing this because I care. I've seen my kids year after year become more like their deadbeat father. I couldn't allow them to continue their path. A father's sins needed to be atoned. I needed to make sure that my kids were going to straighten out. Constantly in the media making fools of themselves, constantly spending money without any worry in the world.

It needed to stop.

It was simple enough, I programmed their phones and had IT from the company hack them and place calls to each other the night of the murder. The pistol was found in Charlie's room by our ever-so-trustworthy maid Valencia. She then also "found" the tranquilizers in Elle's room, and my sweet organized daughter Cosette left such a beautiful journal entry that detailed their plans for the murder on top of her bed.

The maid had to turn it in.

A simple anonymous phone call to the police and I'm suddenly in charge of Reign Industries. This is everything I worked for all of these years, and it's finally my time to shine as I stand and watch as they walk my three older children out.

The press is filling my yard as they are being ducked into the car, and Valencia is standing next to me with a giant smile on her face. "I am Charles Reignmen's daughter!" she shouts from the porch.

The press steps away from my children and floods us at the porch. "It is so saddening to know that my siblings killed my father, but rest assured," she says, "I'm sure the justice system will see us through."

We turn and walk back into the house leaving the press in a frenzy as we walk up the stairs. "You can have Cosette's old room," I say as I round the staircase and head to the opposite wing of the house. "She won't be needing it anytime soon,"

She nods and I am left walking the halls of my manor myself.

I pulled off what no one was ever able to do before. I challenged Charles Reignmen, and not only did I challenge Charles, but I won. The company, the fortune, the life of no longer being trapped in his shadow is right at my fingertips.

Long may I reign.

* * *

 _My family has always been a little messed up by normal standards. I do truly believe that what my wife did, she did out of a place of love for my children. I also think that she is a little whacked out in the head, but I have to acknowledge that I made her this way._

 _This story is long from over. This is merely the ending of the first part, but that's until next time._

 _I guess I should say it...long may she reign._

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap on this story. It's such a bitter sweet experience to say that. I loved this so much. I really feel it challenged me as a writer.**

 **Ascension will be up soon, but let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the ending!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
